Contradicted Love
by Psycho BakuRyou
Summary: Ryou and Bakura always say they've hated each other. But what if they had some hidden feelings about each other than none of them knew?
1. Default Chapter

((Ryou's POV))

It was early that Friday morning. 5:00 to be exact. Couldn't sleep well. All my aching bruises and cuts, bad dreams…you understand. Or do you? Eh, just Bakura's usual pick me up; throw me down to the ground routine. I'm pretty used to the whole concept. Maybe not what comes afterwards, but I'll manage. For how long? My body should tell me when the time is right.

Wow, I've been thinking to myself for 10 whole minutes now. That's the least I've ever actually thought to myself. With having no one to talk to and being all alone in your room even when your house isn't completely vacant, that's the person I do have. Myself. I'm pretty interesting. And now I'm just scaring myself.

I sighed. Should I really get ready for school? I mean it's Friday. I ought to take a stand and say "Kids should not be allowed to go to school on Fridays! Especially when you got a Yami whose got a pitcher throwing arm that can peg you with the ball and have you knocked in a deep coma for a good few days." Not that that's happened to me, but I'm still waiting. It's bound to happen…eventually.

I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I look at the dark circles under my eyes and rubbed them to see if it was just dirt so they could go away. Nothing. I sighed. Oh well. Who cares if I didn't sleep I had all day tomorrow to sleep. Oh wait, I forgot. That's Bakura's special torture day. Saturday's are days he likes to chase me around the house till I get tired and can't go any longer. It's like cat and mouse. Him being the powerful, almighty cat and me being the weak, defenseless and pathetic mouse. Once he catches me he finds it most pleasurable hearing me scream and bleed. Pretty scary huh? I hit him to get free, but he's some sort of masochist and enjoys when I hit him. Actually begs me to hit him harder and me being the idiot and follow his orders, ends up with three times more pain.

I washed my face and brushed my hair wincing every time I came at a knot. 5:30. Bakura would be waking up soon. What joy. Waking up to his "Hello Ryou" smack. Whoopee. I tiptoed outside trying not to make any sudden loud noises to wake up Bakura and opened the fridge door to grab a glass of concentrated apple juice and a piece of toasted bread. I don't understand the concept of concentrated fruit juice. Just make it unconcentratedit makes it unnatural and it tastes funny. Actually a bit too strong. Stupid farmers.I don't even think "unconcentrated" is a word. Oh well.

The toaster rang. I totally forgot about my toast! I forgot to take it out before the buzzer rang. I ducked down peeking over the table to protect myself in case Bakura came storming in here.

"Ryou! Shut that buzzer off you little asshole!"

or

"Ryou, you son of a bitch, why did you disturb my sleep! No consideration! That's one beating for you!"

I sighed in relief when nothing happened. Thank god. Must've been really tired. Just beating me up is so tiring. Probably won't even wake up in time for school. I usually wake him up at 6:00 with a forced-to-make-breakfast-or-I-will-be-so-angry-and-I-will-hurt-you law placed upon me. What to make him? Rejects almost everything I make him so it wouldn't matter that much. Probably wants steak as usual. I warn him about eating too much steak can give him heart problems and cholesterol. I don't know why either. I guess…I just care. Stupid me. Stupid. I actually felt happy today. In like what seems like a bazillion years I feel happy. Today will go good for me.

6:00. Damn…time to wake up sunshine. I hesitate going up the stairs to his room. Fixed myself up in front of his door so he couldn't criticize anything about me. I chuckled at the thought. He always finds a way to criticize me. Always saying I'm weak and stupid. I get higher notes than him. But I don't think he's referring to that category of stupid.

I opened his door and saw Bakura strangled with his covers with his head under the pillow and an arm dangling down the side of the bed. Looks like a rough sleeper. I wonder what it would be like to actually sleep with him. Whoa. I didn't just think that.

I went to put a hand on his back to shake him when he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I tried to pull away from him, but he had a perfect grip on my arm. He got out of bed and looked down at me. I guess he likes me in that view. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked me.

Well, let me see. It's a Friday. 6:00 in the morning. What did I usually do at this time? Wake you up you idiot!

"I was going to wake you up. There's school today remember? I thought you'd sleep in late so just to be sure I was going to wake you up." I forced a smile I guess he noticed I "forced" it.

"Don't smile at me. I don't like when you smile." He said hurting me again.

I stopped smiling for my sake and pulled my arm free. He was wearing my boxers. Jacker. I never took any of his stuff. Well, not that I could. I decided to say something. Not my best action. Maybe I could actually show him some sense.

"Those…are my boxers." I knew I was in hot water now. Why am I stupid? I get good grades and—oh right. Wrong "stupid" category.

"I don't care. Everything that's yours is mine. Everything that's mine is _not_ yours. I could take anything that belongs to you if I wanted to and you can't do anything."

I could do something I was just too afraid to do anything in fear I'd lose my life trying. I can't risk that. It was now 6:30. I went down to make Bakura some toast with jam, see if he eats something besides meat all day.

He came down in his uniform with his books and that cursed ring in the other hand. I guess the rings true purpose of existence was to bring misfortune on whichever being wore it. I don't mind it really. I really like Bakura's company. Aside from him hitting me enough to make me lose two glasses of blood, it's nice. I'm not so alone…at least not physically.

I served him his toast and watched him fix his shirt. He always looks good. Never has to worry about anything except his hair. He'd never copy my hairstyle. Says it's a disgrace. Whatever. I watched him eat for a few minutes and went to my room to finish getting ready.

I haven't heard the sound of spitting anything out so I'm guessing he's eating it. Finally, he's not complaining. He's awfully quiet. I wonder what's wrong. Not that he would tell me. I packed my books and tossed my book bag on the kitchen table where Bakura was eating.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "What's wrong Bakura? You're awfully quiet. Is everything ok?" I asked him. Please don't let him hurt me. Please don't let him hurt me!

Bakura looked up from eating his toast and glared at me. Why the hell was he so mad?

"I'm not feeling well." He said tossing the plate in the sink and breaking it.

"What do you have? Sore throat? Headache? Aching?" I urged on.

"Don't you ever shut up? It's none of your concern. I wouldn't tell someone my problem especially someone who was inferior to me." He said. I felt like slapping him, but only spoke.

"You think everyone is inferior to you." I…can't believe I said that. Did I really say that? I don't remember opening my mouth and saying that! What is wrong with me? Don't I realize I'm talking to the person who will kill me in the future if I don't "shape up" according to him?

He turned around now looking at me like a rabid animal.

"Do you care if I think everyone is inferior to me? I can deal with my own problems!" He screamed and pushed me.

"What if it's something you can't deal with? What will you do then?" Why can't I shut up? Shut up!

He started slapping and screaming at me. I couldn't hear him very well. My head was pounding. I didn't want to cry, but it was just one of those days I had to let it all out.

"Now he cries. Baby. Weakling." He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up so we could be on our way to school.

I sniveled and he hit me to stop. What do you want next? Me to stop breathing? Bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Stupid idiot.

"You wipe your tears now!" Bakura screamed at me. "I don't want people to see you crying and huddling near you asking you what's wrong and all those questions of pity and sympathy." I did as I was told and wiped my eyes with my arm.

When we got to school I sat by myself as usual. Stupid Tea and her friendship rants. I sighed. How I wish I could have friendship rants maybe at least one friend. I've always considered Bakura a friend maybe sometimes…even more. No! Never what am I saying! I don't like him he's always mean to me and likes to pick on me. I was about to open my textbook when Yugi came over. His abnormally huge eyes always annoy the shit out of me. Looking into them is like losing 30 years of your life.

"Hey Ryou." Always happy and cheery. It makes me sick. This is probably Tea's doing. He never used to be this happy. That's for sure.

"Hello Yugi."

Yugi smiled irritably at me. Ugh, I hate his smile it's annoying. Everything about him is annoying. "Why are you sitting alone?"

Because I have no friends and my Yami would rather be 30 yards away from me. Even though I wish he wouldn't. I mean I do! I'm glad he's away good for nothing—I grumbled making Yugi cock an eyebrow.

"I um…thought I'd do my work in peace." I said. Whew, nice save Ryou.

"I'll sit next to you Ryou. So will my Yami and Tea! Joey's sitting with Tristan and Kaiba so they won't be joining." Yugi said.

Oh great. There goes my peace and quiet. Everyone that could possibly be here is here…except Bakura. Not that I would want him here! No! Of course not! Not Bakura. I scoffed. Tea was talking. God I wish she'd shut up. When I said I wanted to hear friendship rants, I didn't really mean this. I never wanted this!

I had finally finished my shit load of work and saw Bakura go up to the teacher and slam his textbook on her desk.

"Help me!" He screamed. I sort of chuckled at how he asked for help. Everyone sitting around me looked at me and I put my head down in embarrassment.

"Ryou won't help me!" Bakura screamed. That was what he thought. I'd do anything to help him. I just wanted him to stand next to me and—no I don't! I saw his face. He had is But-I'll-make-him-help-me-or-I'll-beat-him-when-he-gets-home face.

Bakura walked his usual angry walk towards me. I kept my head down and saw his leg at the corner of my eye. Someone had put on my perfume. He flicked my head.

"Help me." He said. He had sounded like a broken record.

"I thought you didn't like getting help from anyone who was inferior to you." I said that! Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm like talking to Death Jr.!

"What…did you say?" I started feeling hot. In some weird sort of way I could feel his anger and rage and holding back from hitting me coursing through his veins.

"I'll help you. I'm sorry I said that." I said gulping silently.

"Better have been what I heard." He booted Yugi off his chair and told Tea to get a new hobby making her cry. He laughed. How could anyone laugh at someone else crying? Seeing me cry basically everyday is most likely the reason. Math. Not my best subject. I barely got this. I want him to get them all right so he can be proud of me. Not that he would…or that I would want him to be.

"Ok you do this like—" He cut me off and put a hand over my mouth. Oh.

"I didn't ask for help that way. The help I was asking for was the do it yourself type of help. Do it." I didn't understand what he meant by do it yourself help.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure are stupid." Bakura said. I was used to that. Weak, stupid, idiot all the curse words, pathetic, pity, and defenseless were basically all the words in his vocabulary he could describe me as. I had so many for him. But they were nicer almost more of a compliment. No! I'd never compliment him. Pssh, what's wrong with me today?

I started doing his work hoping to get them all right. Checking. Double-checking. Triple checking his answers making sure they were all right. It took some time. But as long as it did him well is all that mattered. Did I sniff something today because god I'm not finding my tone of voice suitable for me?

I had finished right in time for us to check our work. I pulled out my paper and noticed some of the answers on my paper were different from the ones on Bakura's paper. I know I had gotten those wrong so I decided to fix it.

"Teacher! Teacher! Ryou is copying off of me!" Bakura screamed.

"No! I did his—He glared at me and formed a fist under the table where I could see. "Sorry." I finished putting my head down.

We started checking our work I had gotten three wrong. I heard Bakura growl and looked over at him.

"I got one wrong!" He said angrily looking at me. I bit my lip. "Minus 1 is a B and I wanted an A. Guess you know what that means." I sighed.

We were on our way to Physical Education or P.E when Bakura called me over. He called me over! I blushed at the thought. I…blushed because Bakura called me over? I am sick. I walked over and he slammed me into the wall. It kind of hurt and he was standing in front of me very closely.

"You gave me a wrong answer!" He screamed. Not this again.

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered. Yea, I stutter when I was scared. I struggled to get out from his grasp. He was cutting my circulation on my arms. I shifted over to move away, but he only got in front of me more closely. Why am I even saying that? He squeezed my arms making one of my cuts bleed again.

"I want to see you dance Ryou." Bakura had said smirking his evil-ish smirk and pulling out…a lemon? I cocked an eyebrow. Where'd he get the lemon? He pushed me more into the wall holding me down practically with his own weight and pulled out my arm. I knew what he was going to do. I started panicking and tried to pull my arm away. His evil chuckling always sent chills up my spine. He squeezed lemon on my cut making me well…dance.

I started screaming and wiping my arm on my shirt staining it with my blood and started to tear at the pain. He only laughed at me. Why was he so mean? I wish he'd be nicer so I can have what I always wanted to have with him. And…this is where I end that little fiasco of daydreaming.

I saw that little annoying turd Yugi running up to me and ask me obnoxiously what's wrong. Concern in his eyes. Why the hell would he be concerned he doesn't even like me I know it. When we _used_ to be friends, I was _always_ the last wheel. Always the last one to get picked. Always the last one to get spoken too. Always the one who scared everyone. I pushed him away.

"Nothing." I said still tearing from the stinging. I looked up at Bakura who had his you-said-the-right-thing face. I got up rubbing my arms staring down at Yugi. Damn, he's short. Maybe the midget Mafia would suit him well. I walked away leaving him dangling without an answer to the "Are you ok?" question. Of course I wasn't ok. I just got lemon juice squeezed on my arm and…Bakura…hates me. But I don't care!

At gym, P.E, Physical Education whatever the hell you wanna call it, I stretched a bit ready to play my All time favoritest game! Dodge ball. Hell yea I'm being sarcastic. I always have to get pegged in the face or…my ooh look a nut. You should pretty much have gotten that. I have other body parts too.

The coach started picking groups. Oh please let me be with Bakura. Please let me be with him. Please. Why am I praying for this? I need to take a nice hot bath when I get home this is too crazy.

"Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Marik." The coach said. Marik. He was a nice guy. Stupid, but I knew he was trying hard to be smart. I'm so glad to be on Bakura's team. I smiled when I walked up to my group. It was the perfect group excluding Yugi. Bakura made it perfect. Damn inner conscious. See I'm not really saying that. It's my conscious. Ahem.

We started our game and I immediately took cover behind Marik who offered his body for my protection. It was really funny when he got pegged. Made this big scene. That's Marik for ya.

Our team was down to two…Bakura and I. I tried not to get hit and hopped around dodging balls. What a pointless game. It doesn't work anything in your body except your legs and maybe reflexes. I caught a ball. I caught a ball! I looked at Bakura trying to grab the balls thrown at him, but every time he would try, it would end up rolling to the other side.

I walked over to him and held out the ball I caught. Did I mention I caught it?

"Here. You can throw it." I said nicely. He stopped trying to catch the flying balls and looked at me. Why am I being nice to him? I urged on for him to take it and when he did I was shot in the head with what seemed like 30 pounds of rubber going at 500 miles per hour. I fell on top of Bakura messing up his shot and missing Tea by an inch.

I rubbed my yet again, pounding head and looked down at Bakura. He was holding his stomach. I guess I dug my knee in his stomach pretty good. It felt nice being on Bakura I almost didn't want to get off, but he pushed me off and started screaming at me.

"Watch where you're going! You stupid idiotic moron! Don't you know how to play! I didn't need your ball! I can get my own! We lost the game and it's all your fault!"

I knew he wanted to start beating me up. I could see it in his eyes.

"Go beat me." I whispered to him. "You want to."

He looked at me angrily. Why the hell would I tell him to beat me when I clearly didn't want him too? "No I'll beat you when I feel! I don't need people to see what I do to you. It would give me a bad rep."

A rep. I started laughing.

"And you've snapped now? Idiot I can't wait to get home." Bakura said. I knew exactly why he wanted to go home. Beating me was like his drug. A drug is a very addicting thing. Not just drugs also biting your nails and chocolate. If he can't have his drug he'll go crazy and psychotic. So in a way, he does need me, which I like. Because I need him too…a lot more than he knows. I mean I don't need him! Ah!

I sighed and packed up my books and Bakura's book. Bakura was too busy picking fights with people to even show a little consideration as in simply helping me. I dropped all our books and letting all the papers slip out. I dropped to my knees to pick them up.

Someone stopped in front of me. It was Marik.

"Need help?" He asked. I nodded and smiled pathetically. I need to stop smiling so much. It's jaw exhausting.

"So…what's going on between you and Bakura?" I stopped picking up papers and went on as quickly as I stopped to cover up that I was shocked.

We could be better…is what I wanted to say, but I said "Fine."

"It doesn't look fine." He said making the papers evenly. Thank god now I don't have to do that.

Well, I'm really trying to make him like me—I mean to please him, but nothing pleases him.

"Marik…" I swallowed hard hoping the question wouldn't sound too awkward at the moment. "Have you ever…loved anyone, but was afraid to admit it because of his or her reaction to it?" I was referring to Bakura…

Marik smiled as if he knew what I was talking about. "No I've never had that problem." He said smiling widely.

"Why are you smiling?" I was expecting an "I know you love Bakura I can so tell." answer, but to my surprise…and I knew it was a total lie he just said it was because he was happy.

He patted my shoulder when he finished helping me and I was out the door waiting for Bakura to come out of school so we can have at least some time to walk home…together. I waited for about half an hour. I sighed I knew he wasn't coming out to walk home with me so I started walking.

Someone grabbed my shoulders after a few minutes of walking and I turned around to look to see Bakura. Why was he touching my shoulders…not that I had a problem with it.

"You left me at school! You didn't even wait! You selfish kid." Bakura screamed pushing me to the floor. And to think I actually had a thought of him being nice to me just now.

He grabbed his book bag and saw me having a hard time getting up. This is the part where you'd expect him to help me up. Oh, but no.

"You're like a pathetic turtle who can't get up from it's backside." He said walking off leaving me behind.

I was finally able to stand and had lost complete sight of Bakura. I just remembered…I had a stack of dishes that reached the ceiling to come home and do. I sighed exasperatedly. I never finish.

I rolled up my sleeves to my shirt before I opened the door to get ready and attack the dirty dishes. To my surprise, they had already been done and put away. Had Bakura done the dishes? I saw a trail of blood on the floor leading to Bakura's room so I followed it.

Bakura was laying on his bed chewing on a gum wad with his pants still on.

"Bakura?" I said softly. I was too scared to actually say it normally.

"What do you want?" He asked attitudinal. Wouldn't have expected it any more pleasant than that.

"I…I saw a trail of blood on the floor and I had a feeling it was yours." I started fidgeting. Why was I so nervous?

Bakura sat up on his bed. He rubbed his chest. "Why do you care?" He asked.

Because I care about you and I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. "I'm…concerned." I just said.

"Well go be concerned somewhere else." Bakura said. I sighed and daringly walked over to him. Boy, I felt like some super hero right now. Walking up to danger itself. I sat on his bed and no matter how many times he screamed and punched me to leave I didn't. I don't know what was wrong. I wanted to leave, but then I didn't want to leave.

I lifted his pant leg up and saw a deep cut in his leg. I wonder what he could have done to get that.

He growled and lowered his pant leg slapping my hands. "What happened to you?" I was actually concerned about him. Not that I am not all the time.

I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I went to try again and lifted his pant leg. "Stop it!" He screamed.

"I'm trying to help you." I really was. Really. He just never wanted help, but that cut could get infected if not treated right.

"I—I don't need your help!" Bakura screamed. He says those big words…but I know he needs my help. That's why I'm not stopping.

I grabbed a few bandages from his drawer and some water. "No! Don't touch me with that!" Bakura screamed. He spilled the water on me and I just stared at him. He looked sad and scared. What was wrong with _him_?

"You cleaned my dishes didn't you? When you cleaned it, a knife cut your leg when you were putting everything away am I right?" I knew I was right. It was the only possibility.

He sighed. "I didn't clean the dishes to help you! I did the dishes so I could see what it was like!" He screamed.

I smiled. I felt like hugging him. "Will you allow me to clean you up?" Of course I asked another blow to my head and I would've passed out. He surprisingly let me and I cleaned it with pleasure.

He told me to get out angrily and never once thanked me. But I was used to that anyway. I seem to be growing onto him more and more. I want to show him that, but I'm too scared to know about his reaction.

I sighed and laid down in bed.

I'm in love with Bakura, I just contradict myself.

Wow…really long. 11 pages font 12 Tahoma. Yep, yep. That's me for ya. Hope you like it! R & R please! There's more coming just so you know. Lot's more!


	2. Bakura's point of view

((Bakura's POV))

Damn Ryou. Always thinks he can help me. Well he can't. I won't let him. Stupid idiot. With that stupid fake smile he always has on his face. It makes me sick! I know he just does it so he can look friendly. I don't like his friendliness.

He's probably sleeping now. I'm in the mood to punch him. So that's what I'm gonna do. I walk down stairs slamming my feet hard on the stairs and turned into Ryou's room.

I was right. He was asleep. He always sleeps so worried looking. Not that I care if he's worried or not. I come before him always. Even with that worried expression on his face, he still looks peaceful and happy. I forgot the last time I was ever happy. But I don't need to be happy! I'm good the way I am now.

I walked over to his bed. It looks like he felt my presence because he woke up the minute I was close to him. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Almost looked happy to see me. Stupid wretch. I torture you how could you even force a smile? Stupid ingrate.

"What's wrong Bakura?"

Those 3 words. How I despised those words and wished them to hell. I hated it when he asked me that. Makes me want to make him bleed more. As a matter of fact I've been going on him pretty easy lately. I haven't seen his blood in a good 2 weeks. Let's make it happen.

I pulled out my small trusty pocketknife and held it at his throat. I love to see him get scared and turn paler than what he already is.

"Stop Bakura please don't do it"

or

"I beg you Bakura"

He always says that when I'm about to beat him. I cut his arm leaving him a good cut to last him about 2 weeks and have people annoy him about what's wrong.

He started crying. I love it when he cries. It makes me feel victorious. I watched him cry and smiled big. My smile soon started fading when I saw how much blood he was letting out as well as tears. What's the matter with me? I would've left by now and I wouldn't care about this. A tiny microscopic part of me now actually feels a bit sorry for him. No! I can't feel sorry! I'm not turning soft!

I turned leaving Ryou on his bed crying and losing blood. Even up in my room I heard him crying. I couldn't escape it. I never used my knife on him…except once, but that was an accident. This time, this time I did it for fun. I liked it. I smirked closing my eyes and hearing Ryou's crying and moaning louder.

Why did I care! I don't care! I shouldn't even be thinking about him! Stupid Ryou! It's his entire fault! Thinks he can win me over by crying like a little baby. Win me over? Did I say, "Win me over?" Too much Ryou torment is getting to my brain. I should relax tomorrow is Saturday. How I longed for this day of the week where Ryou and I have such great fun running after each other. At least…I run after him. Good fun. Good fun.

I fell asleep with my shirt off comfortable in my boxers strangled in my own bed spread. I had the worst dream. I knew I was sweating from it. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Ryou? He doesn't mean anything to me and he's a hypocrite to me. He doesn't really like me just pretends too. I have nothing to hide because I'm straightforward with him and he can't do anything to me.

I sat up from my bed breathing heavily and drenched in my own sweat. Dammit. I can't fall asleep now. Do I…feel g-guilty? No, no! Of course not! Me guilty I'd eat a vegetable before that. Nasty little—

I got out from bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked scared. Why in the hell would I look scared! I went to cup my hands in water and saw my hands full of blood. Ryou. I growled and cleaned my hands quickly and harshly with soap.

When I was finished I became exhausted. Thank Ra. I was tired. I yawned loudly and saw my pocketknife opened on my boxer drawer drenched in blood. I turned on my lamp and looked at it for a while.

Ryou has really healthy blood. It's bright red and shiny. If he were dead…I'd eat him. Ooh cannibalism. Never knew I had that side. I stuck my knife in my mouth and started licking it pricking my tongue. Mmm. It tasted so deliciously sweet. I had the urge for more…but something just didn't want me too. Probably my tiredness.

I heard someone down stairs rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and drawers. I knew it was the stupid kid Ryou. Let's see what he's up to. I got up silently and walked to the kitchen peeking my head through a small crack in the door.

He was making something to eat. His arm is still bleeding! Damn…I—no I don't feel sorry! I'm not supposed to. The door opened and he ran right into me spilling whatever he was drinking and whatever he was going to eat right on me. I glared at him. My chest was all sticky and my new white boxers had bloodstains from his arm.

"I'm terribly sorry Bakura. I didn't see you there. Honestly." He said quickly. He sure seems sorry, but do I care? Not really!

"I'm all sticky! You bastard! I'm all sticky now what am I going to do!" I screamed at him slapping him across the face. Yes Ryou cry, cry till you die.

"I'm sorry. I'll help you clean up." He sniffed. Ryou you naïve fool. You're so easy to get it's not even the least bit amusing more of a pity really. He grabbed a wet paper to clean me and when he inched closer I grabbed his bloody arm brining him closer to me. I knew he was feeling hurt because he kept wincing. To keep it up, I squeezed at his arm making him cry more. I felt tears drop on my chest and I elbowed his head roughly. Oops didn't mean to do that. Oh well.

I felt him become light. Sort of dangling. Had he fainted? I tossed him on the ground leaving him there to cry even more than before. Sweet cries. Keep on Ryou. Keep on crying. Continue to be in pain. I love it so.

I was just about to leave when Ryou had the nerve to hit _me_! Of course I enjoyed it. I never feel pain, but just so he won't keep doing it I kicked his mouth to keep him from crying and tied his hand and leg together. It's so much fun teasing the innocent.

It was 3:30 already? Damn have I been torturing him for that long? Eh, whatever. It's not like it matters anyway. I heard grumbling and groaning and sniffing sounds downstairs and started chuckling. I hate it when he sniffs it annoys the hell out of me. I would go downstairs and beat him to stop sniffing, but I think he's suffered enough. I want to have the chase in him tomorrow. I wouldn't want to wear him out.

I went to sleep again having yet another bad dream. These fucking dreams. I won't go to sleep then. I stayed up watching that damn metal box Ryou watches when he's bored. Ra damn there was nothing entertaining on. Everything was about politics and ads and shit. No cartoons or so they call them.

I wouldn't even dare pick up a book and burn my eyes. Writing was out of the question since it's difficult for me and I can have Ryou—Ryou…I smirked and went downstairs.

I shook him awake and he crawled away from me.

"Ryou, I want you to write." I said to him. I threw a pencil and a notebook on the bed and he looked at me in confusion. What's not to get about that? Honestly.

"I want you to start writing about anything that pleases me and is up to my standards. I'm trying not to go to sleep because of personal reasons a naïve weakling wouldn't understand."

He looked at the paper and pencil. I knew he was tired. I saw it in his eyes. This is so sweet. He knows I'd hit him if he fell asleep so he has no other choice. I smirked when he started writing trying to fight his sleep.

I stopped him by squeezing his hand and grabbed the notebook. He hadn't written anything that made sense.

"_Do you unto three four. I was two me. Sleeps tree." _

"Ryou…what the FUCK is this!" I screamed at him. Ryou started trembling in fear. I softened my face. What is happening to me?

"Sorry." What! Did I just say sorry to him! I can't believe I said sorry to him! He looked at me in confusion and gave a small smile blushing. I growled to myself and grabbed Ryou's arm making him groan in pain.

"Make me laugh." I ordered him. I knew he was trying, although too tired he knew when he had to get something done. I like him for that. I mean…no I don't what the hell man! I must be so delirious now!

I got sick and tired of Ryou trying to make me laugh and I pushed him into the wall. He closed his eyes and trembled again. What was this weird feeling I kept getting? I wanted to…kiss him? What the hell?

I let him go dropping him to the floor and slammed his door and mine. I sat on my bed. Had I been changing? Ryou was doing something to me. I've never felt sorry for him. Not even a little bit before. I never even thought about him! Never even cared. Now, I'm…sort of…con-concerned for him. I've been thinking of stuff that might happen…between us. I never used to think about this. I've always hated him, but now, afraid to admit it, I've actually acquired some feelings for him.

I'll get over it. I know I will. It's happened couple times before and the end results were always...me hating him. I shouldn't worry about it or these fucking dreams either. They're always about him. Why the hell would I be thinking about him better yet dreaming about him? It's not like me. Do…I like him? No! No! Don't even think that! Don't even kid around like that!

I'm so tired. All this thinking has worn me out. I'm going to take a nap maybe I'll sleep peacefully now. I didn't. I actually slept through the whole dream and woke up to someone or some_thing_ shaking me.

Great, it was Ryou. My face was drenched in sweat and I had a cold wet blanket on my head. Was this all his doing? Why was he being so nice? I'm such a bitch to him doesn't he see this? It's like he doesn't notice anything, but just me. He ignores my beatings and my screaming and he's always…concerned. Is he so retarded to know I could be the one who kills him in the future?

"Good. You're awake." He smiled at me. His smile…it actually looked relieved. Why is he here? I don't want him here!

"Get out." I ordered.

"But…I" I slapped his face and pointed out the door. He sighed sadly and did as he was told. It's not like he had any other choice.

I looked tired when I looked in the mirror. I almost didn't look like myself. I always had good sleeps. Never troubled dreams or concerns. Only about myself. I needed some fresh air that's what I needed.

When I walked downstairs, Ryou had a helmet on some kneepads and a heavy suit on hiding behind the couch. Retard I could see you and sense your fear. Why was he scared? I remember, Saturday. I was supposed to run after him today. I'll do it when I get home from my walk.

He lifted his head when he saw me grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Yea, right. Like I was going to tell him. I'd cut my—that's not important.

I walked out ignoring his question. It was windy just like I suspected. I walked around the block a couple of times. Couples passing me, holding hands. Makes me sick. I saw the idiot Marik playing in the park with his damn Yami. I tried to conceal myself, but he found out I was taking a stroll and irritably walked up to me with his happy grin.

"Hey Bakura. What is up dude?" He asked me. Idiot. I'd slap him if so many people weren't looking and his Yami wasn't looking at me like if I was some sort of serial killer.

"What the hell are you looking at? My pretty face?" I asked his damn Yami. He scowled at me. So, I scowled back.

Marik put an arm around his Yami and me. I immediately pushed it off and brushed my shoulder.

Marik's Yami walked away when Marik mumbled something to him. I'm guessing he told him he wanted to be alone with me. Why? Maybe so I can fuck him up.

"So…" I slouched. Why the fuck did this bitch wanna talk to me? I don't think he got the memo that I didn't like him.

"What?"

"I was talking to Ryou." Like I care if you were talking to Ryou you dumb fuck. I beat Ryou up and what?

"So?"

"I think I know something you don't know." You finally know your head was hollow and your brain was missing? Dip shit. He gave me a giggle. I played along with his game.

"What?"

"Ryou may— He giggled like a retard again and my urge to yank his head off his shoulders and squish it with my foot grew more and more.

Ryou may what? Be gay? I chuckled to myself.

"Ryou may l-o…--He stopped and ran away. What…the…hell! What does l-o mean! I need to know now!

He gave me something else to think about now. Damn Marik. Ryou may what? Why do I even care about this? I could care less if Ryou hated me. I hate him too. I sighed. Hate. That dark, strong word. Although it makes my power grow…I actually wished just one person who loved and cared about me. I'd like to know what it's like to feel a hug…or a kiss or anything like love.

I truly am turning soft! I still have power to torture though. That's good. Thank Ra for that. I walked home and saw Ryou resting on the couch. This stupid kid is always sleeping. Half the time of his life he spends it wasting away in his dream world sleeping.

I guess those are his only happy thoughts since I ruin his life in the real world. Not that I don't have a problem with that. I went up to him silently. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I looked him up and down and stopped at his bandaged arm. The blood was seeping through his shirt. Looks like he didn't do a good job wrapping it up. It's not like him to do things half ass.

Not like he did mine. He wrapped mine tight and well. He started opening his eyes and looked up at me. He looked scared again. Why was he scared of me? I don't want him to be scared. I-I mean I do want him to be! Makes me feel feared by all.

Ah, who am I kidding? No one, not even me. I want to feel good. I want to feel pleasure like I did when I beat Ryou, but without the beating. It's…it's getting old. Took me a real long while to admit this. Maybe beating Ryou isn't the way to express myself.

I want to start over with him. I don't know if he'll be able to accept me though. I doubt it. After a couple of years of beating, he wouldn't trust me even if they paid him too.

He was looking at me with sad eyes. He looked as though he wanted to know what was wrong…as usual. Why does he even bother? Doesn't he understand that I beat him? Looking at him gave me an urge to slit his arm. Why? I've never cut him before. Now it's like a habit.

"Bakura, are you ok?" I sighed. He asked the question like I predicted he would.

I scowled at him and he frowned. My mind told me cut him, cut him, cut him, but that black hole I called my heart told me not too.

He was looking at me strange and I sat down next to him. He seemed sort of shocked as did I. I got up quickly ignoring what I did and walked to my room.

When I laid down in my bed I immediately opened my boxer drawer and rummaged in there to find my pocketknife. I never paid attention to it. Why am I now? Is this like a sign? Ryou's blood was still dry on it. I guess I didn't lick it off well.

I heard a soft knock and told whomever it was to go away. It was Ryou. Obviously! He disobeyed me and came in with a box in his hand. I hid my knife under me and it kept pricking me. I knew this was dangerous, but I didn't want Ryou to see the knife. Who knows why?

Ryou pulled out a book with…pictures? Pictures of him and me. Mostly him. Ryou used to be happy it was almost funny. I'd never picture him being happy. He always looks so sad. Is this my doing? Nah couldn't be.

He smiled at me. Why did he always smile at me? I hated when he smiled. His smile always looked incomplete. That's why I hated it. I had my urge again. For some odd reason I…I didn't want to hurt him. I can't control myself though. With the knife reminding me, pricking me, it's hard.

"Get out." I ordered. He stopped smiling like he always did when I spoke.

"But why? I want to…b-be with you." Is this for real! Ryou…wanting to be with…me? He's sicker than I am! I remembered what Marik said.

"Ryou may l—o-" 

Could this possibly mean the l-o means _"love"_? Ryou…love me? Impossible. I don't believe it. And even if it were true…would this change me? If it did, how so? I bet I wouldn't care as usual. Or would I? The knife buried in my back was killing me. I lifted my back and pulled it out as secretive as possible.

No use. He caught me.

"Bakura, what are you doing with this knife?" I bet he thought I was like some sort of self-mutilator. Yea…right wasting my life on such weakness. I had a burning pain on my back and decided to ignore Ryou's question and check out my back.

I only made Ryou more concerned. My bed was full of blood. He stopped me half way in the bathroom with his hand. He wasn't letting me pass.

"Tell me." He would urge on. I don't tell anyone anything! No one! It's my business not anyone's. He gave me his "sad" eyes. He started begging me. What is wrong with this kid? Why is he acting this way? He's like…giving himself to me.

I walked on and he stopped me yet again. I was going to scream at him when he placed his cold hand on my cut and rubbed it. I moaned in pain and also in pleasure. Just for the fact that wounds never hurt as much to me as they're supposed to.

Somehow he was able to place me on my bed with my back up, face down. He rubbed it gently and it felt…good. Something in his touch made it this way. I had the urge now to kiss him again. What is wrong with me! I never used to be this way. I hated Ryou! Ryou's a stupid dumb fucking dip shitty bitch! He doesn't know anything and never will and he is naïve.

He started to get a bit "frisky" with me and play with my hair. I don't tolerate that. I slapped his hands and rubbed my own back. I told him yet _again_ to get out, but still he insisted on staying.

I grabbed my knife and saw him turn paler than what he already was. I slit his other arm for disobeying me and screamed at him. He started crying again. I guess for all his pain and stress, his other arm began to bleed as well. Had I really done that?

I feel sorry…I admit it I feel sorry for him. What got into me? He got up and left, frightened of me before I was able to help him out. I…was going to help him? Get real Bakura you never help anyone. But there was something about Ryou…I never noticed till now.

I don't really know how to explain it, but it's this feeling I'm getting. Ever since what Marik told me got me thinking. I picked up my knife from the floor and removed the fuzz. I looked at all the stains on my rug and softened my face. So much blood can be in just one person and so much blood can also be lost.

I got what I wanted. I'm not happy, but I got it. I'm always happy when I get something I want. I stuck my knife in my mouth to "clean" it. It was so good. I'd pass up anything for it. I put my knife away in a safe place and fingered the cut on my leg on which I removed the bandages from.

After a few hours, Ryou became silent. I…I was actually feeling worried. Something I've never felt. Something I thought wouldn't ever exist in my life. I went downstairs quietly and listened in Ryou's room. He was sniffing quietly and rustling around.

I opened the door without him noticing and I saw his room with bloody napkins thrown on the floor and used up bandages. I feel awful. I walked in completely turning him pale and inching closer behind a table.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I was being truthful too. Probably didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me.

He came out from behind the table rubbing his bloody arm.

"Yes?" He said calmly, but with a tone of fear.

I sighed. I can't believe I'm saying something like this.

"I…I want to…h-help you. I want to help bandage your wounds that I gave you. I'm…sorry." I felt like a pile of extra soft cotton. Yami Bakura. Thief of 5,000 years ago saying sorry to a human. I mean…I'm human, but not a real one. So in reality I'm endangering myself by hurting Ryou and making him bleed so much. Because if he were to go…so would I.

His face lit up a little and he smiled nervously at me. I went to sit next to him to help clean his wound. Another half ass job like he did would surely infect his wound.

"Why…are you helping me?" Ryou had asked.

I'd like to know too! But I just realized it. Even though you might or might not care or love me I still do. I care about you Ryou and I love you and I don't want anything like this to happen to you ever again.

I found out my problem…

I'm in love with Ryou, I just contradict myself.

If you thinks it's over now get off that cloud more more more! Yet to come hehee.


	3. Two views, same outcomes?

((Ryou's POV))

This was so strange. Bakura…was actually helping me. I didn't have a problem with it. I liked it. Was he changing? I hope he was. Maybe now…we could start over and—

I winched. This cut on my arm was pretty deep. I'm so glad Bakura's treating it. He has such a soft touch. I yawned loudly making him turn to look at me. I blushed.

"Excuse me." I've never yawned so loud. It was actually pretty rude. I giggled. I wanted to put my head on his shoulder. Only problem was, has he fully changed before I allowed myself to take this step? Should I be cautious?

I don't care. I hesitantly put my head on his shoulder and snuggled it there while he cleaned my wound. He was so comfortable. I noticed he rubbed his neck a couple of times.

I guess when I breathed on his neck it tickled him.

((Bakura's POV))

What…what was Ryou doing? Just because…I'm cleaning his wound doesn't mean he can get frisky with me. Even though the thought of having his head on my shoulder made me feel good.

I'm dying to ask him if he loves me. I'm afraid though. What if he doesn't? What if I'm just wasting my time and I'm just helping him because I _think_ he loves me?

If I'm doing this shit for my health I'll be so pissed! But I…I can't seem to get pissed at him anymore. I've changed a lot ever since that day when I stabbed him. I…I admit I went a bit overboard.

What had gotten into me? I always settled my fights with my fists and the only time I used my knife was to kill. I didn't want to kill Ryou even when I…didn't love him.

I can't keep holding this in. I confess. I used to care about Ryou and always kind of held back when I struck him. I was afraid I might slip one day and lose him forever.

I shook my head of those thoughts. That's over now. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I stopped cleaning his arm. Ryou was getting over the line.

I pushed him away and glared at him.

((Ryou's POV))

Uh-oh. Stupid Ryou. Stupid! Why did you have to go and put your arm around him? Oh, I just couldn't hold it. I really love him. I want to hug him and be close to him. I want to feel his heat and feel snuggled.

He was finished with my arm. He did a good job. I stared at my arm for a couple of minutes and then at him. His face said, "I'm so tough no one mess with me", but his eyes say, "I'm a lost little boy that needs love."

I want to give you that love Bakura.

"T-thank you Bakura. I really appreciate you helping me." I said. I wanted to give him a kiss. I moved closer to him and he got up from the bed. No. Come back.

He left through the door without saying your welcome. I…I wish he loved me. I'm too afraid to express myself.

Why can't I just say, "I love you Bakura?" I sighed.

((Bakura's POV))

I think I'm just wasting my time. Ryou would never fall for a creep like me. He could fall for someone who was better than me. Even though I didn't want him too. I wanted Ryou. I wanted Ryou and me to have something special.

Not friendship special. He'd never accept to that though. It'll be hard to get over this. Ryou lives with me. I've known him for a while now.

Why can't I just say, "I love you Ryou?" I sighed and slammed my fist in my pillow.

I wish he would come up here. I'd maybe…slip him a kiss. He doesn't look like he's ready for that. But I'll make him.

((Ryou's POV))

It was quiet in my room. I missed Bakura's presence. Now that I know I love Bakura, what if he doesn't love me back is the question that's still bothering me.

What if he's only helping me so that I can feel comfortable around him and he can get me there and abuse me?

I'll keep my distance for now. Just to make sure. I started feeling sleepy. Bakura caressing my arm must have tired me out. How I wish he were here. I wanted his warmth not this stupid blankets.

I held the blanket closely. Tomorrow would be Sunday. I sighed. Sunday school for 5 hours. Great. At least I got to be with Bakura.

I blushed and closed my eyes to sleep.

((Bakura's POV))

I'm a little suspicious about this whole loving Ryou thing. I mean…Ryou's the first person I've ever truly loved. What…what if he does something to hurt me?

I'll just hurt him back. I smirked. We'll see how things go tomorrow at Sunday school. I pulled off my shirt and jumped into bed folding my arms behind my head.

12:00. I turned to my side and caught sight of my pocketknife. I closed my eyes quickly to forget the memories. They came flashing back to me quickly. No! No! I'm not gonna hurt Ryou again. He means too much to me for me to lose him.

I threw the pillow on my head and fell asleep from there. I finally slept peaceful, but I woke up early as hell.

I heard someone in the kitchen. Ryou was up? I walked silently downstairs and saw Ryou looking quickly through the cabinets.

I walked up to him and frightened him when I put my hand on his shoulder. I moved closer to him. I don't think he noticed.

"What are you looking for?" His face looked so smooth. He licked his lips making me want to kiss him more. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just—

((Ryou's POV))

Bakura's looking at me with a weird face. Did he sleep ok? I saw him lick his lips. I bit mine. He looked so…so kissable. I just wanted to kiss him. I saw him moving closer to me.

Did he think I didn't notice this? Keep on coming Bakura plenty of space for you here.

He put a hand on my waist and I tingled. I should get ready. Boy, I sound desperate. But this may be my only chance. We're finally going to kiss.

I'll finally get to kiss those delectably large and juicy lips of his. Wow…lots of adjectives.

I inched closer to him filling in the gap between us making us incapable of moving.

"Move Ryou, I need to get a cup to get something to drink." My jaw dropped. I thought…he was going to kiss me…and teach me more with just our mouths.

Damn! I moved out of the way. He reached for a glass and poured himself some apple juice. The fucking concentrated type. I sighed. Confusing concept.

"So what's for breakfast?" He sipped his drink. That drink was so lucky. So was the cup. Being able to touch his lips. I sighed.

"I don't know. What would you like?" Would you like some Ryou lips with your fries and eggs?

He shrugged. So indecisive.

"Bagel?" I suggested. He nodded.

I put the bagel in the toaster. I wonder if he's looking at me. I started daydreaming about getting lost in Bakura's kiss and awoke when I smelled burnt bagel.

I grabbed a towel and fanned the air pulling out Bakura's black bagels.

"I'll eat it like this." He chuckled. I stopped him. That wasn't healthy for his lips—I-I mean his body.

I made him a fresh batch excluding the daydream and watched him eat in secret.

((Bakura's POV))

Ryou constantly keeps looking at me. Mmm. This bagel's really good. It makes me wish for Ryou's blood. No! No! Bakura get a hold of yourself. You're over with that! No more blood fantasies!

Ugh, what if I can't get over it? What if I hurt Ryou again? I'll send him away I know I will. He'll never trust me again. Not that he trusts me now. I sighed. I put down my bagel and stared at it.

I hope Ryou didn't notice the way I was acting. I hate telling him what's wrong with me. I glanced at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was putting the dishes away.

I'm going to get ready for school now. This sucks. I spend half my life in school. I only get one day of relaxation. It's also the day I get to be with Ryou the most. I got up quietly without him noticing and ran to my room to get ready.

What to wear? What to wear? I want to wear something that says, "I'm tough". Black and red hmm. Basically all I have. I want something that makes…Ryou notice me. I picked out whatever and went downstairs. Ryou was now cleaning dishes.

He's so hardworking. He never stops. I wish he would stop and pay attention to me sometimes.

((Ryou's POV))

Bakura changed? I thought he was sitting eating his bagel. Someone's looking good. Black suits him well.

"Nice…clothes." I complimented him? Let's see his reaction. I blushed I knew I did. My cheeks felt hot.

He didn't say anything and only stared at me. Why does he stare at me? I wonder if I have something on my face. I wiped my upper lip to see if I maybe had a milk mustache.

Nothing. He was staring at me like I was the only thing to be stared at. I didn't mind him staring at me. He started walking towards me. His walk always sent chills up my spine.

He put me aside to grab a cup from the cabinet. I have to burn those cabinets. They're stealing him from me! A strong smell came to my nose and I knew it was his perfume.

He always picks out the best smelling perfume. He must have noticed I smelled him because I was sniffing pretty loud.

"What are you sniffing?" He gave me a look of confusion.

I was sniffing you. You smell so good let me grab you and sniff you! I giggled and blushed.

"You're wearing perfume and…it smells good." Why couldn't I stop blushing? Stop blushing Ryou! He must think I'm holding in my breath every two seconds.

"Well, can you sniff a bit softer it's making me uncomfortable?" I made…Bakura feel uncomfortable. No. I sighed.

"Sorry." I put my head down blushing furiously this time.

Not a great way to start. I was going more towards the kissing part, but I doubt that will ever happen. I walked away embarrassed and went to go put some clothes on for school.

((Bakura's POV))

Why the hell was Ryou sniffing me? There's plenty other stuff he could do to me that's not sniffing. There's hugging, kissing, talking. I've noticed we only say a few things to each other. We've never gone into a full conversation.

Ryou better hurry we're going to be late for school. There was a knock at the door. A visitor? Who the hell would come over here?

I opened the door only to see that idiot Marik.

"Hiya." He said happily. I shuddered. Hiya? What happened to hello? Hiya is too perky for me.

I said nothing and glared at him.

"Tough crowd aren't'cha? Is Ryou home I wanna walk to school with him." Hello! I'm walking to school with him! I growled at him angrily.

Ryou came out of his room slipping on his peach colored jacket.

Marik ran inside pushing me out of the way and dropping me on the floor. I wasn't expecting that.

"Bakura are you ok?" Ryou walked up to me and stuck his hand out to help me up. He has small hands. Should I grab it? Marik's here so I don't want him to think anything.

I slapped Ryou's hand out of my face and stood up. Had he sighed? Marik was staring at me.

"What?" I asked angrily. Hate this kid with a passion.

"He was trying to help you. Why did you slap him?" Because I felt like it you stupid idiot. Ugh! This annoying bitch! I want to kill him!

"I slapped him because I don't need his help." I said brushing myself off. And I don't. I may like Ryou, but I don't need his help. I haven't sunk so low as to get help from mortals.

Ryou was staring at me sadly. Why was he staring at me like that? Stop staring at me like that! Stop!

I glared at him changing his facial expression. That's more like it.

((Ryou's POV))

Damn that was a hard glare. This is exactly what I was talking about. He doesn't like me. I'm so stupid. Don't cry Ryou. When you cry that means you give up! I started tearing and pretended to yawn so if could seem like yawning tears.

Bakura didn't buy it I know it. He walked up to me and I moved back from him. Why was I moving back I wanted him as close to me as possible? Was I afraid of him again?

He grabbed my arm and brought me closer to his face. He whispered in my ear.

"Stop crying! I don't want this idiot to see you crying." He let go of my arm. It hurt now. He grabbed me too hard.

I rubbed my arm and kept my distance from him now while we were on the street.

I noticed Marik had noticed my cuts on my arm. He stopped me from walking.

"Ryou what happened to your arms?" What do I say? I'll never sell out Bakura. He'd hate me…more that what he already did.

"It's nothing I scraped my arms. That's all." I was breathing nervously. I felt like puking.

Marik looked at me in confusion. I smiled weakly at him.

Marik ran up to Bakura and from where I was standing it looked like they were talking. Bakura gave Marik a rough push.

"Get the hell away from me you little idiot! I don't like Ryou nor love him! Get that question out of your mind!" Bakura screamed. I felt my heart stop. Had I stopped breathing too?

I wanted to fall and start crying at how stupid I was as to think Bakura would actually love me. I just sniffed and helped Marik from the floor.

((Bakura's POV))

Yea right, I'm not gonna tell Marik…I love Ryou. I…don't want Ryou to find out either. If Ryou did love me he would've done something to show me by now. It's all just a trick.

I wish it wasn't though. But I have to get over it. I scowled. I'm so angry. I want to hit someone and relieve my pain.

We had reached that wretched school building where we would learn math and shit like that. I don't know what Ryou found interesting about it.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked sad. Why was he sad? Marik was talking to him. Marik was probably making him feel bad or telling him something.

I entered before them closing the door behind them rudely. I've never been nice and I'm not starting now. I walked by some trouble making looking kids. Looking for trouble. I growled when they left.

I heard laughing and papers falling and turned around to see them picking on Ryou and pulling his hair. No one mess with Ryou except me. I walked up to them and gave them the beating of their life sending them away.

"Thank you." Ryou said smiling at me and grabbing his books. That smile…it…it still looked so incomplete. What is he missing? I felt like grabbing his shoulder and pulling him closer to me and asking him what the hell was wrong.

But I'd never ask him what's wrong. It's like I don't care at all. I love him, but why don't I care? Maybe…I don't really love him. Maybe it's…just all in my head. I shook my head making him look at me.

"What?" I asked angrily. I glared at him. He looked scared again, but I don't care! I growled. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? It's because I've always acted this way and it's corrupted my mind. I may not ever be able to change.

I took my seat in English class while Ryou walked Marik to his Biology class. I loved biology class. Dissecting animals was my favorite. Seeing their insides. I smiled widely.

The stupid bitchy English teacher was talking. Damn I hate English. I put my head down and rested my eyes. Resting my eyes is the operative word. I felt someone poke my head.

I opened my eyes. The English teacher was looking right at me.

"Where are your notes?" I lifted my head. Stupid bitch. I want to send her to the shadow realm.

"Here they are." Ryou handed her a paper.

"Good work Mr. Bakura." She walked back to the board dropping a paper on my desk. They were notes. Ryou had his notes. Had he written the notes…for me?

Ryou was smiling and blushing. Oh I wanted to kiss him so bad now. Just drop him off his chair and kiss him hard.

I stopped daydreaming when I saw the teacher writing again. I started writing the remainder of the notes till she gave us free time. I sat there looking at the time coolly. I glanced at Ryou and he was sitting there fidgeting.

I would like to go up to him and talk with him, but no. I didn't.

((Ryou's POV))

20 more minutes. 19 more minutes. Ugh! Hurry up time I'm tired of sitting here bored. I looked at Bakura. He looked so…mmm I don't even know what to call him. There's just so many.

I sighed. Get up and talk to him! Get up and talk to him! I wanted to…but I'm afraid again. He still seems mean. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I stared at him.

His white hair was so white and soft looking. Nice and shiny. Perfect. I looked at his face. So smooth looking. Perfect. I looked at his lips. Those had to have been my most favorite part of his face. They were so big and wet. Perfect.

I felt myself get up. What? What am I doing? I took a seat next to Bakura. I didn't do this! He stared at me. I looked at his lips. Kiss him. Kiss him. I felt myself moving closer to him.

He looked at me strangely and moved away from me. No come back. I need you. I need you so much, so bad! I grabbed his hand. What was I doing? I blushed, but I didn't let go.

He continued staring at me this time in confusion and anger. I grabbed his other hand. He scowled at me and slapped my face without anyone noticing.

"You touch me again or pull that stunt you just did and in public, I will hurt you even worse than I did before I—

Why did he stop? Either way…it wouldn't matter. He…he hates me. I sniffed.

"Bakura…I'm sorry I touched you. I won't do It again I promise." I closed my eyes and shed a tear. I have no reason…no reason to love you if you…if you don't love m-me.

I got up and moved back to my seat. Bakura is just Bakura now. I don't love him…nor hate him.

((Bakura's POV))

That felt good. Screaming and scolding. Slapping. I missed this. My life would be incomplete without it. I saw a water drop on the table. Ryou…

He cried? Why does he cry so much now? Even for the smallest things. I sighed. I want him to know, but there is no reason to love him…if he doesn't love me back.

And if he does love me, there's no way for me to know. He's not giving me messages. Not through words, expressions or body language. He's just…solid.

Ryou is just Ryou now. I don't love him…nor hate him. I don't know how this will all be at the end, but for starters…I hope I get a sign soon.

More coming! That's for sure! . R&R please. I hope you're liking this story! Sorry for taking so long on posting this, but I'm pretty much gonna do this with all my chapters. I want people to read small chapters at a time and not have to retain so much. It's basically so people can catch up and not have to torture themselves reading 10/11 pages of writing for every chapter. See how nice I am? You dudes better read I've got like 6 chapters already held back .>


	4. Unexpected

((Ryou's POV))

School was just about ending. Just a few more hours left. I'd have biology class next and Bakura would have Critical thinking class. Poor Bakura. All that critical thinking stresses him out.

I don't like him. If you think I'm thinking that I'm not. We're just…f-friends now. Just plain old buddies. Even though it would've been nice if we could have been more…

I sighed. I packed up my books and parted with Bakura without even saying goodbye. I was too embarrassed to say good-bye to him. After the move I pulled, I wouldn't even say bye to me. I must have scared him.

I entered biology class. By the smell, I knew we were dissecting some sort of fish. Ew fish. Nasty. Why would we even do such a thing? These poor animals.

I cut open the fish and almost threw up on it. It was so disgusting. Those nasty fumes were giving me a headache and making me nauseous. How I longed for Bakura's sweet smell of perfume.

I sighed delightedly. How it smelled so good. How just the smell of it told me I was near him. Mmm. Ow! I looked at my finger. I had cut it. I was about to stick it in my mouth when I realized I was cutting a fish.

"Teacher, may I use the bathroom?" Always wash your hands good hygiene means a good body. She filled out a pink pass for me and I walked to the bathroom.

While I was walking, I noticed something. The air smelled of Bakura's perfume. I was close to his Critical thinking class. I wanted to take a peek and see him. I couldn't possibly live without him.

But I don't love him. We're friends. Remember that. I shook my head and entered the bathroom. Someone was in the stall because I saw the door closed and someone's feet.

Bakura has those same sneakers. I remember the day I bought it for him and he had it in with the store clerk because they didn't have his size and he really wanted them.

He had said he wanted a pair just like mine. Since he didn't have his way, only two people were sent to the shadow realm and I sacrificed my shoes. I'm such a true "friend."

I don't know how much longer I can go with this friend business. I leaned against the wall crossing my arms and squeezing my chest a little. Stupid Bakura. I think I made it pretty obvious that I…

I sighed. The person in the stall came out, but I didn't look. Only when they called my name was when I looked. It was Bakura. I think I smiled or blushed or did something to notice I was happy to see him.

Yes "friends" are happy to see other "friends".

"What are you doing in here?" I let myself go to be relaxed instead of tense.

"Pissing like normal people do. What about you?" He asked about…me? Well, there's a first time for everything I guess.

"Nothing. Just…standing here. By myself." I shrugged. He started washing his hands and wiped his hands dry on his shirt. He passed me by and I moaned pretty loudly making him stop.

Whoops.

He cocked an eyebrow. He paid no attention and went to walk out when I asked him this question:

"Bakura, let's say someone came up to you right? That someone that came up to you kissed you. How would you react?"

I bit my lip hard hoping my question wasn't too…"weird".

He looked at me strange. He then smiled at me and walked up to me closing in. Had he…smiled at me? Smiling is not something he does. Why did he smile? He was a bit close to me, but I didn't care.

"What type of kiss?" He asked. Um…think Ryou. What kiss examples did Marik teach you?

"Well there's the um…pop kiss. The there's the regular kiss and then there's that weird tongue kiss that's not a French kiss. It's what Marik taught me!" I blushed furiously biting my lip even harder.

"So, there's the pop, the regular and the "tongue non French" kiss. What is Marik teaching you?" He chuckled. He was acting strangely today.

He was thinking. I guess it's his critical thinking class mode.

"Pop kiss. Like…this?" He showed me an example. He…popped kissed me? He…what?

"Regular kiss. You mean like this?" He kissed me for a longer time and let me go. What the hell was going on? My eyes became watery.

"And that last one with the long last name…I know this one." He kissed me for an even longer time and I felt the tip of his tongue making me jump and squeeze his arms.

"You sure were into the whole thing for just being examples. Now, you tell me how you reacted to that and there's the answer to your question." He said licking his lips. Had…I died? This had to have been some dream.

Sad to say, I wanted more. I grabbed him before he left and looked at him sadly. He was pulling and I pushed him into the wall moving closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily. I'm going to kiss you is what I'm going to do. I passed my hand through his hair and ignored his comments.

I tuned him out and I was only paying attention to his features. I stroked his face making him close his eyes. He may hate me, but he can't deny this feeling I'm giving him. Everyone has to love it.

I put my face close to his allowing me to feel his warm uneven breath. I would soon extinguish your breath for the time being Bakura. I put my lips close to his. Breath to breath. It was about to happen when…

He kneed me and I fell clutching my stomach dropping myself on my knees to be just as tall as his waistline.

"It was an example Ryou Bakura. Not so you could take advantage of me. Little bitch. Who do you think you are?" He walked around me and left the bathroom leaving me…alone.

I growled angrily. I…can't believe he did something like that to me. I slammed my fist against the floor and ran outside. I watched him put his hands in his pocket.

I ran quickly and tackled him to the floor punching his face. I started yelling and screaming and yanking his hair.

"Why do you keep leading me on! Why! Why!" I screamed crying. He grabbed my arms and slammed me into the lockers denting them from the force.

"I'm not leading anyone on! The last person I'd lead on would be you! I don't like you and I never will! And if you punch me like you did you won't have a body anymore! It would be chopped into tiny little pieces!" He breathed heavily from screaming so much.

I looked at the bruises I gave him that were now forming into their purply black and blue stages, the cuts on his arms, and the blood on his lips. I did him in good. My hands did this?

I…I can't keep denying myself. It's why I did it. I still love him! I started crying.

"Bakura I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. You could hit me all you want when you get home. I want you to have your revenge." I was still crying. I wanted him to be happy! I wanted him to do whatever he wanted to me.

He dropped me making me fall on my hands and looking at the floor.

"And you stay down. Bitch." He said walking off and kicking me.

I cried harder. I snuck out of school and ran home. I needed 2 more hours of school. Well, fuck school! I'm too…too…sad. He hadn't beaten me in so long. I thought he would stop.

I laid on his bed sniffing his scent and crying softly. I heard a knock on the door. It was the mailman. He pushed the mail through the slot and I got a letter from…Marik?

I opened it. He was inviting me to Moonlit beach. A beach? What was the occasion? I flipped the card over and it answered my question.

"_A get together of great friends."_

Who was going? I looked lower on the card.

Ryou Bakura 

_Ryou's Yami Bakura _

_Me duh! _

_Yami Marik _

_Joey Wheeler _

_Yugi and his Yami + Tea. _

I sighed. Why…why did he have to invite Yugi? I hate Yugi and his dumb Yami too. This was all taking place tomorrow. Monday. It was Labor Day and a week off for spring break. The weather would be perfect.

I started packing for the hell of it and packed some stuff for Bakura. I had put the luggage in the living room when the door flung open. It was my Yami.

2 hours passed already? It's only been 45 minutes! What's he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I gulped wishing I said that a little bit nicer.

"We switched classes and I noticed you weren't there—Oh my god he noticed I wasn't there. Great job Bakura.

"I was lonely so I came home." He finished. Aw! He missed me! I wanted to run to him and hug him tightly, but I was scared he might hurt me again.

"So you missed me?" I asked suspiciously and blushing. His cheeks turned a bit pink. Was he…blushing?

"No I didn't miss you! Yugi was just pissing me off!" Sure…Bakura. Maybe he does have feelings for me after all. He sat on the couch drinking from an apple juice box. I sat down on my couch thinking of a good plan to get him.

I sound like some sort of serial killer. I giggled to myself. He had heard me because he looked at me. I scooted closer to him. This was going to scar me for life, but I need to.

He felt me moving closer and he ignored me slurping away at his juice box. I got on my knees and grabbed the juice box from his mouth. His face said "What the hell?" but he did nothing.

I started to kiss him. He actually let me. I opened my eyes and saw his hand inch closer to me. Probably just going to hug me. I was wrong. He started choking me.

"I told you not to get fresh with me Ryou. I don't know who you think you are, but you better change your act before I really kill you." I rubbed my neck. What the hell! He could have pushed me!

I growled angrily again and jumped at him again.

"You keep doing it!" I punched him harder than I did before. He grabbed my arms sinking in his nails through them. He started beating me and held the knife at me.

"You honestly don't know who you're messing with Ryou. I…I got over it. So I don't have to worry about you…

Why did he stop? I groaned in pain holding my sides wiping blood off my cheeks.

"I see now you show everything, but I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now."

What is he talking about? He's like…using some really hard metaphors. He walked away licking his fingers? I forgot to tell him about the trip. Oh well. I stayed on the ground curled in a ball letting myself lose blood.

I'm…wasting my time. He will never love me. I started to cry. Damn I cry a lot. I don't want to cry.

I fell asleep on the floor for a couple of minutes. I was half awake when I felt someone pick me up. It was pretty dark outside. I looked at who picked me up. Why was Bakura picking me up and taking me to his room?

Well whatever. I fidgeted in his arms and buried my face in his chest. He was so warm. He plopped me down in his bed and he sat beside me. This is exactly what I mean.

He grabbed my arm gently and began cleaning my wounds. I…I don't understand him! He keeps sending me different messages!

"Stupid Ryou. Never does anything right." I sighed to myself. Dumb…Bakura.

He started digging in my pant pocket and grabbed the letter Marik gave me.

"An invitation to Moonlit beach huh? Don't know where this is." He started mumbling all the people that were going and grumbled every time he would say Yugi or his Yami.

"Great a week at the beach with the people I hate the most. What a vacation." I could tell he was being sarcastic. He pushed me aside and started watching TV. He was watching the cooking channel? Why the hell would he watch that?

"Yes! Kill the pig." Oh! Because there is violence when they show skits of pig killing. Only you Bakura. I decided it was time to wake up…or not. I decided to squirm myself over near Bakura and hug him.

It wouldn't technically be bad because I was doing it in my "sleep". I made a stretching sound and hugged his waist. I could tell he was staring at me because I somehow felt his eyes on me.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me away. Ugh…it was pointless. I opened my eyes staring at his hand scratching his thigh. I sat up, but quickly so it can seem like a surprise.

I wanted to hear what he had to say when I asked him.

"What am I doing here?" I tried to sound as tired as possible.

Bakura stayed quiet and flipped the channel on the TV.

"I asked a question." Ooh. I said that a bit firmly.

"And I'm not answering it. Since you're awake go away." I did as I was told.

"I suggest you go to sleep early tonight. We're going out tomorrow." I said when I opened the door.

"Oh I don't think I'm going." He said coolly.

"W-why not?" I asked hoping he was lying. It's the only time I'll ever see him in his trunks.

"Eh, there's a lot of people I don't like going."

"Please reconsider Bakura. You'll have a good time I promise." I sounded a bit desperate.

He stared at me. "Why should I listen to you?" He sure was tough to talk to.

"Because you never do and maybe you could listen to me for once." I kicked the ground shyly.

"Whatever." I had won. His whatever's always meant a yes.

"Glad to hear that." I walked out happily smiling and clapping my hands. I couldn't possibly wait for tomorrow. I was hyper and wired from my sleep on the ground.

It was a quarter to two in the morning. I was still sitting on my bed just reading a really boring book. I had fallen asleep for a couple of minutes and awoke from sudden shaking.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Bakura standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"W-what happened Bakura?" I rubbed my exhaustion away and stared at him.

"I…I can't go to sleep." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Are you serious? Bakura is coming to me because he can't get to sleep. This is too funny. What do I tell him?

"What do you want me to do?"

"Its kind of the whole point on why I came here maybe you can bore me and I'll go to sleep from there."

Oh that's nice. Let's "bore" you. I…had an idea!

"Well, um. When I was little I um…I used to crawl in my moms bed and she used to play with my hair. That always helped me to fall asleep."

"But your moms not here." He's such an idiot, but he's my idiot.

I think he got the memo and stared at the empty space in my bed.

"You're clean…right?" No I'm filthy. I have germs, fungus everything you could possibly imagine.

"Yes I'm clean Bakura" I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. I could tell he wasn't up for the whole idea of getting in bed with me so I can play with his hair.

"You better not pull any funny business Ryou Bakura." He said covering himself with my blanket.

"I won't." I lifted my book and started reading again. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head on my shoulder.

"Make it happen." He said demandingly. I rested my head on his sniffing his hair and stroking it. His hair was so soft. My fingers never got once got caught in a knot.

He yawned loudly and pulled me closer to him. I rubbed his back and went back to reading. After a few minutes from reading, Bakura started moaning. He had said "my" name through his session of moaning and I started chuckling.

I turned off my lamp and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight Bakura" I made sure he wasn't awake and kissed his cheek.

I had woken up to annoying banging sounds on my door.

"Wake up guys! Let's go!" Marik was screaming. I looked at the time. 5:30! I woke up Bakura and got dressed as quickly as possible.

"This is insane! Waking up at the crack of dawn! I'm tired!" Bakura said crankily while brushing his teeth.

"We can sleep in the car Bakura." I told him brushing my hair. I grabbed the heavy bag that Bakura clearly saw I was having a hard time carrying and ignored it.

I tossed it in Marik's trunk and entered the car with Bakura following me. It looked like a freaking house in his car. Yugi and his Yami were already there with Tea and Joey. Yami Marik was sitting in the front seat airing himself and listening to music.

Bakura sat far away from me and I sighed sadly resting my head on the window waiting for the long drive ahead of us.

"Bakura loves Ryou!" Marik coughed.

Bakura growled angrily and folded his arms. "I do not!"

"Yes you do that's why I saw you s-l-pee-pee-I-n-g with him." Marik said. I've always wondered why he couldn't spell.

"It's s-l-e-e-p-I-n-g Marik. Sleeping." I corrected him. Hey, I'd rather him get It right than in the future having it spelled "sleeping" the way he did.

"And there goes super nerd Ryou to ruin the moment." Bakura never called me a nerd. I sighed.

"Yes Bakura, I'm super nerd." I waited for the car to start before I went to sleep. I rested my head in my hands sighing.

Ishizu got into the car finally and started driving. Car rides always made me tired. I listened to Marik's conversation with Yugi and the annoyance my Yami had when Marik would always say he loved me.

I fell asleep. It wasn't a very long nap either. I woke up when I felt cold.

"Come on Bakura you know you wanna look." I heard Marik giggle.

My shirt was up. That's why I was cold. I felt sharp pains when Yugi would push down on my scars.

"Ryou has a lot of boo boos." Boo boos? Dumbass. I shook him off me and kicked him away.

"Leave Ryou alone Yugi." Bakura said.

"But he has so many cuts. What does he do?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing."

Yugi continued touching my cuts making me feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it Yugi!" Bakura yelled throwing him away.

"Yea Yugi! You're making Bakura jealous because you're touching Ryou and he's not." Marik started giggling. He sure loved messing with my Yami.

"How about I mess up your face huh? Sounds good right?" My Yami was full of it.

I felt him move closer to me and pull my shirt down. I grabbed his hand and kept it by me.

"See Ryou loves you!" Marik said happily.

I did. I won't deny it either.

"No he doesn't! And I don't love him either…not anymore." Bakura sounded sad.

What does that mean? "Not anymore?"

"Not anymore? So you used to love him?" Marik had asked.

"Yes. I had really strong feelings for him, but they all left me when I saw he didn't love me back. I felt like I was wasting my time. After a few days of feeling like a part of me had been ripped out, I…got over it."

I was shocked. B-bakura loved me and now…it's too late. I felt tears rolling down my face and turned away from everyone. I didn't want them to see me crying. I can't believe my only chance was gone…just like that.

Yay! Cliff hanger…sorta! I'm gonna make you guys suffer and post my next chapter when summer vacation starts for me! That's June 1st dudes! ((evil laugh)) But wait! Not June first because I'm not completely out of school! My school's going to the movies! On Wednesday! OOoOoOoOoOh now you gotta wait longer! It's not like…you know…you'll review anyway….you didn't review for like 2 weeks you losers! I _don't_ feel special! Only my friends are special! At least "they" review me…..((grumble grumble grumble))


	5. Ryou's confession

((Bakura's POV))

Stupid fucking Marik! Shut the hell up about me loving Ryou! Those days are over! As far as I'm concerned, Ryou is just some stupid little kid that I like to beat up on now.

When I get over something I get over it for real. I have no denial in my mind about loving Ryou. My time has passed. I heard sniffing and rustling sounds and looked at Ryou.

Ryou was crying. Why? He's been sleeping for a while now. I rubbed his leg making him open his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered covering him so no one else can see.

He sniffed and turned away from me. Ishizu stopped the car quickly making Ryou roll off his seat and beat his head against the door.

"Ryou are you—

I stopped talking when Marik, Yami Yugi, Tea, and Joey were staring at me.

"You should put your seat belt on retard." I walked up to the front seats where Ishizu and Yami Marik were.

I started screaming.

"You should warn someone when you're going to stop like a maniac! You made Ryou get hurt! You fucking bitch!"

"I'm sorry! They put the red light when I was going at full speed!" A likely story.

I screamed some more.

"And you! Stop staring at my ass you fucking gay idiot!" I screamed at Yami Marik who was just staring outside the window.

He looked at me in shock and lifted his arms sighing in exasperation.

I love saying shit like that getting other people pissed. I walked back to where the other guys and that lesbo Tea were.

Ryou was awake. Yugi kept asking him questions about his cuts. It was rather annoying and I knew Ryou didn't want to tell Yugi I gave them too him. If it's something Ryou has it's dependability, and loyalty. I can trust him.

"Yugi please stop! I have a headache!" Ryou screamed holding his head.

I stuck my hand out to grab Ryou's and pulled him in the next set of chairs closing the sliding door behind Marik and the others. That's what I loved about Marik's car. It has 3 sections.

The drivers and passenger section

Then an empty section with 8 seats

And lastly another section that looked more like a giant booth. A door blocked the two rooms.

I sat Ryou down and did something I didn't think I'd ever do in my life with Ryou.

Talk.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. He only sniffed.

"Ryou I know something is wrong. I know I'm a jerk to you, but now…I'm concerned about you." That right there, that should make him talk.

Everything became quiet in the other room.

"Nothing is wrong Bakura." Ryou finally spoke up.

"Then why were you crying in your sleep?"

"It's just something I don't want to explain because it would be pointless to."

What the hell does that mean?

I grabbed his hands.

"Ryou, what do you feel?"

He looked at me blankly and started blushing. I always thought he looked cute when he blushed.

"I…I don't want to say what I feel."

I sighed. "Please Ryou."

He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to tell you."

I frowned. His cheeks were red still blushing. I could tell he was answering my question in his head.

I remembered something. I remembered all the times he kissed me out of nowhere. I know what the answer would be, but I have to make sure anyway.

"Ryou…do you like me?"

I saw his eyes widen.

"Well…" I urged on. He gulped and blushed furiously.

"No." He said licking his lips and biting them.

"Would you like me if I did this?" I pulled him on me and kissed him.

I could tell he was into the whole idea and pulled me closer. The sliding door slid opened and I tried to push Ryou off. He didn't want to let go of me though.

Marik gasped. "So this is why you wanted to be alone."

I pushed Ryou off me. Yugi, Yami Yugi, Tea and Joey peeked their heads inside.

"Why do you have to be so damn nosy!" I pushed Marik back into the other section and locked the sliding door.

Ryou was staring at me.

"Will you answer my question now?"

"My answer…is still no."

"All right." I stood up ready to go back with the idiots on the other side.

He pushed me back on the seat and sat on me. "I don't like you…I love you." He smiled at me.

I looked at him in shock. He gave me a hard kiss and when he was done he got off me.

"Is…that true?" I asked licking blood from my lips.

"Yes it is." He sounded so confident. "I also heard you loved me too. What happened Bakura? Why don't you love me now? I do whatever you want. I please you. I'm like your bitch you have everything you could possibly want in me."

He sure was sounding weird.

"Unless…you're lying. You do love me."

"Ryou…I don't. I'm over that already."

He pushed me into the sliding door making Marik and the others murmur something about being too "rough."

"Please reconsider Bakura. I love you so much." He started tearing.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but no." He hugged me tightly.

"Please!" He cried harder now.

"No!" This was getting me angry.

"You will!" Ryou squeezed me.

"No! Ra dammit! When I said something's over, it's over! I'm not like you Ryou who sulks around waiting for it to happen! You're wasting your time!" I screamed angrily pushing him on the floor.

It's funny how something so great suddenly went to something so rough and chaotic.

He stayed sitting on the floor.

"I'm such an idiot! I just told you everything and now you think I'm a weirdo! I wish you didn't know!"

"I'll forget you ever said that. I'll forget we ever had this conversation and forget whatever I felt as well."

He sat on the floor looking at his sneakers. I unlocked the door and went back in with the others.

"So tell—

"Shut the fuck up." was all I said before I fell asleep with a scowl on my face.

It was nightfall when I awoke. How much longer to this fucking beach?

Everyone was sleeping. Yugi was snuggled with his Yami, Joey looked like a fucking pretzel with Tea and Marik was just drooling and snoring loudly.

I noticed Ryou wasn't there, but I didn't care. I slid the sliding door opened and saw Ryou on his knees still on the floor from before.

He has serious issues. He'd better get them solved. I walked to the passenger/drivers seat and told Ishizu I had to use the john.

We made a pit stop at a Denny's so everyone can eat and use the bathroom. Ryou didn't come out.

"Bakura go get your lover—I mean Ryou so he can eat." Marik said stuffing his face.

I grabbed a sausage and shoved it down his throat making him choke. "If you don't want my foot to go down your throat as well, you stop fucking around and shut up about that!"

He pissed me off so much. I hated Ryou! Ryou should hate me too! That's what I plan on doing.

I walked back to the car and opened the door where Ryou was still sitting. He looked back sadly and turned around again.

"Let's go bitch food. Now I won't have you starving to death and piss yourself." I said kicking him hard.

"I'm…not hungry." He said lowly.

"I don't care if you are hungry I want you to eat and take a piss and a shit for all I care! Do that or I'm forcing you! You wouldn't want me to force it trust me." I said dragging him out of the car by his hair.

Ryou sat at the table doing absolutely nothing and I glared at him.

"Ryou, come." I snapped my fingers and he got up like a good little bitch.

I walked to the bathroom and beat him there.

"Eat! Piss! I won't allow the car to move till you have eaten everything I've ordered for you! If you don't I will beat you till you're dead." I said threateningly.

I kneed his ass out of the bathroom dropping him on the floor.

"Walk!" I screamed.

Ryou sniffed and got up wiping blood off his face.

He ate his food and slammed his head on the table from how full he was.

"Ryou, come." I snapped my fingers again and walked back to the bathroom.

"Piss." I ordered.

He sighed sadly and closed the stall in the bathroom.

"I don't hear the zipping." I said.

He unzipped his pants and I saw them hit the ground.

It was quiet.

"This Ryou I believe is the part where you piss. Do you want me to squeeze you and get you to piss?"

"No. I can't."

"I'm giving you 5 minutes. I'll come back. You better have pissed."

I was being a bit mean, but this was the whole point. I was actually trying to help Ryou. Ryou shouldn't mope around so much. I want him to hate me like I hate him.

He walked out behind me.

"Did you piss?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly and sadly.

"Good." I said punching his arm roughly and sending him backwards.

Yugi ran up to Ryou and inspected his new cuts and bruises.

"Ryou…do you hurt yourself?"

Ryou sighed and glanced at me.

"I fell."

Good Ryou.

We all walked back to the car and I saw Ryou collapse on the floor.

I ran up to him and flipped him around.

"Ryou?" He didn't say anything. I looked at his arms and they were both bleeding. He must have fainted from the amount of blood he lost.

I picked him up and ran back deserting the others. I ran to the bathroom and thought of something to do. Let's see Ryou what are we going to do.

My first idea and my only one at the moment were to cover his arms and wrap them with my shirt. So I did just that. I ripped my shirt and tied them on Ryou's arms.

It won't seem too noticeable…

I grabbed some sugar packs from the counter and ran back to the car. Ra, Ryou weighed a ton. I closed the door and locked it placing Ryou on the chair.

He was getting paler, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want help from the others because then they'd suspect I did it even though I did. I took the clothes off and poured sugar on his cuts.

I read in a book sugar helps stop blood and it was a non-fictional book so it has to be real.

After a few minutes, it had stopped. The people were banging on the door waiting to see Ryou.

"He's asleep go away!" I wasn't technically lying, but who the hell cares? I lie all the time.

"Stop hogging him for yourself! See you do love him!"

I growled angrily I could swear I could see steam come out of my ears. I opened the sliding door practically yanking them off their hinges and beat the shit out of Marik.

"Anyone else want to add to that comment! I got more where that came from."

"You love Ryou." Yugi said. He giggled.

I threw myself on the little midget and started punching him. He started crying and his dumb Yami grabbed my arms.

"Bring Ryou in here we want to talk to him." Joey said.

"He's asleep! I can't stress that out anymore!" I was starting to hate this trip already and Marik's stupid Yami came in the room.

"Why are you all screaming?"

"Bakura's in denial about loving Ryou and he won't bring him out!" Marik said hiding behind Tea like a little girl.

I growled angrier than last time. I felt like siccing my knives on all of them! I put my hand on my pocket and forced myself not to.

"I'm not in denial! I don't like Ryou! I don't love Ryou! I _hate_ Ryou! Ok! I can't say it anymore!"

"Liar." Yugi said.

I started yanking my hair and growling. "Shut up dammit!" I started crying. Oh my Ra! I started crying! I was crying from anger and the hotness in my face.

Everyone was quiet and I wiped my eyes really fast.

"Hormones." I said walking out angrily pushing Yami Marik out of the way.

I sat down in a chair in the middle section staring out the window angrily. I don't love Ryou. I don't love Ryou. I kept repeating that in my head. I heard them making fun of me in the next room.

I want Marik to be the first to die. I'll get him and when I do I'll shut him up forever. The car stopped quickly and I slammed my face into the window. Ryou rolled off the chair.

I picked him up and sat him next to me just in case Ishizu stopped like a maniac again. This time I knew he was sleeping. He was snoring.

I folded my arms and read all the billboards. I was so into reading the boards that I didn't notice Ryou tip on my lap when Ishizu stopped.

I'm never driving or getting in a car with her ever. I played with Ryou's hair and rested my eyes. These idiots came in when they knew it was too quiet for me to be awake and giggled. They watched Ryou on my lap and me play with his hair.

Someone grabbed Ryou's leg and started pulling him slowly. I opened my eyes and glared at them. They all rushed back to the other side giggling.

"See he does love Ryou."

I growled and grumbled angrily. Ryou started shifting from side to side numbing my thighs. He scratched his head and sat up just above the window.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." I said without looking at him.

He stretched and sat up completely.

"5 miles till Moonlit Beach." He read. "I'm going to tell the others."

I'm surprised he didn't try to kiss me to death. I sighed. I heard cheering in the back when Ryou had told them 5 miles left.

I'd expected him to come back to hang out with me, but he didn't. Oh well it's not like I need him anyway. I watched the sun come up and read a giant billboard that said, "Welcome to Moonlit Beach."

I walked to the front seat where Ishizu and Yami Marik were so I wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Ryou or someone?" Ishizu asked me.

I shrugged. "They don't need me."

"Well that's not a way to talk. I'm sure they all need you."

"Save the drama." I said ending our conversation.

She parked the car and gave a really big sigh and said, "Finally we're here!"

I was the first one out and into the hotel. It was huge. I know I'll get lost. Everything was really quiet. It felt deserted.

I looked behind me and saw no one was actually following me. I kept on walking and felt someone throw themselves on me. I gave a small scream in fear and threw them off me.

"What the fuck Yugi! You scared me!" I could feel my face turning red in anger as Yugi started crying from me screaming at him.

"It was a joke Bakura." Marik said sipping apple juice.

"I could have gotten a heart attack!" I screamed popping a vein on my neck.

"What heart?" Ryou said.

Everyone did that annoying "O-o-o-o-o" sound and I glared at all of them.

"You've got some nerve to say that to me and at my face too." I whispered to him.

"I'm not afraid of you."

I growled angrily and waited for the apartment to be open.

"Are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"No there's a few people here, but because this place is so secret no one knows that much about it's existence." Yami Marik explained.

"Ooh how nice. I'm on a deserted beach with a bunch of fucking retards, what an awesome vacation." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

I stamped my foot when Ishizu kept missing the keyhole for the keys.

"Here Ishizu let me help you." I grabbed the keys and kicked the door down.

"Simple as that."

I walked in tossing the keys on the table and looked for rooms.

"Oh no you don't! You're sitting on the couch!" Marik screamed at me grabbing my arms.

"Why the hell?"

"We have to make groups. Groups to bunk with that is." Marik said.

"I'll go by myself I need my space." I said.

"No it's too small." Yugi said.

"As big as this fucking hotel is there has to be more rooms than—I started counting how many people there were—9 people. Or 7. Ishizu and Yami Marik can share a bed.

"Hell fuck no I'm not sharing _my_ room with this lesbo." Yami Marik said pointing a finger at Ishizu.

"It's clear my Yami wants to share the bed with _me._" Marik said hugging his Yami and smiling at him.

"Why don't we all just run to who we want?" Ryou had said.

He always comes up with the best plans. I wasn't running I wanted to be alone.

Yugi ran to his Yami. Marik ran to his. Ishizu ran with Marik. Tea ran with Yugi and Joey. Ryou was still trying to pick.

"This won't work. Tea you go with Joey. Yugi…you're fine. Marik you're fine…

"Yay I get the queen sized bed to myself!" Ishizu cheered not waiting for anyone else.

"How about this Tea you go with Ishizu. Joey you can come with me or something." Ryou said.

"But…Yugi." Joey said sadly.

"We all want a lot of stuff Joey, but we can't have it." Ryou said.

"I'm staying with Yugi and you can't do anything you little nerd!" Joey said grabbing Yugi.

"Hey don't call Ryou a nerd." Did that come out of my mouth? I blushed.

"I'll just get the couch." Ryou said.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You said you wanted a room to yourself." Ryou said.

"Ooh yea, yea that's-that's right." I sounded disappointed. Why did I sound disappointed? I got what I wanted and I always do. But I didn't want to be alone.

"Ryou I…I um…

I scratched the back of my head and looked at everyone who was paying close attention.

"Will you stop staring at me!" I screamed.

They all scrambled and went to their rooms.

"You were saying?" Ryou asked.

"I…I feel bad…making you sleep on the couch and all. Would you um…um…like to um…

"I'd love to share a room with you Bakura." He smiled at me.

I blushed. Why did I keep blushing? I grabbed his bag and took it to my room.

It was big and roomy. It had a dim light with pictures of beaches. It was sickening. I tossed the bag on the bed and it fell on the floor.

The bed was made of water.

"Ooh cool a water bed." Ryou jumped on the bed and just covered himself.

I hope at the end of this trip…I don't fall for Ryou again.

Lol! I fooled you all! ((evil laugh)) Actually this chapter is my longest yet. You guys may hate me now because I "broke" it up and you know blah blah blah. ((cough cough)) Saying "it sucks" I'll have the last laugh when everything gets switched around. If I expect this story to be long I have to write more and make lots of problems. Trust me the most unexpected things will occur and I'm going to make you guys wait. I've got up to chapter 7 of this story and I've only posted 5. The max will be…….I'm saying 15 and up. Maybe more I dunno. I can only sometimes predict the future! Hehe! Don't get mad at me for not updating soon. It's not my fault…well technically it is, but I'm kinda busy sometimes with the editing school work, art school, etc. But like I said…you guys may hate me now because Bakura said what he said, but you just wait. You just wait! I'm going to laugh so hard when you guys are all like ((gasps)) AWWWW! Lol. But don't expect it to come anytime soon. Hehehehe! It's what makes it interesting. At least to me. Honestly what happens to the story if they love each other the whole time? Think about that for a while.


	6. The talk

((Bakura's POV))

How could Ryou possibly be sleepy after he slept so long in the car? He got out of bed and went to shower.

Shower…I wanted to shower too. Ryou always took a bath in steaming hot water. I figured it was late enough so the most I did was wash my face. He didn't know I was in the bathroom.

I started brushing my teeth. My teeth. My pride and joy. I couldn't eat steak without these sharp teeth. I flossed my teeth and heard the curtains open. Ryou had his towel on and freaked when he saw me in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here! I'm showering! Oh my god Bakura! Get out!"

I started chuckling and purposely threw my floss on the floor putting on my pajamas. I started stripping when Ryou came in the room. I mimicked him.

"Oh my god Ryou get out of here! I'm taking off my clothes! Get out!"

He laughed sarcastically and I grabbed his shoulder.

"I mean it get out. Let me change." I said firmly.

"Let me get my clothes then."

"No. I'm almost done." I threw him back in the bathroom and started changing.

I took a really long time to piss him off. He came in the room at about the time where I was putting on my black socks.

"You like to upset me don't you?" Ryou asked putting on his facial cream.

Facial cream…who the hell wears that?

"You want some?" He offered me some cream.

I looked at his face. It looked so shiny. I went to touch it when I stopped myself. He grabbed my hand so I could touch his face.

"It does that to you." He said.

I put my hand to try some.

"I'll put it on if you want." He blushed.

He rubbed his hands together and placed them on my face. They were warm from his bath and his hands were smooth gently massaging my face.

I closed my eyes. I was actually enjoying it. I opened my eyes when he stopped and he was smiling at me. He brushed his hair and jumped into bed next to me. I felt him place a pillow to separate us.

Good. I don't want to be touched. Ryou had fallen asleep before me and tossed and turned a lot. He kicked the pillow off and scooted closer to hug me.

I allowed him to hug me and snuggle me. I loved to be cuddled, but how did I know if he was awake and he was just hugging me because he wanted to? I started remembering what he was saying on the bus. You know the part about loving me.

If he loved me, why didn't he just tell me? Probably the same reason as mine. He was too scared to see the reaction of that person. Ryou and I have a lot in common I've realized this now.

But it doesn't make any difference if we're different or the same. I've stopped him from loving me and I've stopped loving him along time ago. But is he completely over me?

((Ryou's POV))

I felt Bakura inhale deeply. Was he sleeping? I rubbed my eyes to see better and looked down at him. He looked up at me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Well there could be many logical answers to this question that I just asked him.

He's not tired

He doesn't feel like going to sleep

He's worried about what I might do to him while he's sleeping

He's trying to stay up all night

He's having bad dreams and is avoiding going to sleep in fear he'd have another one.

See one of those has to be his answer.

He didn't say anything. How could I forget that one?

"Bakura? Do you feel uncomfortable with me sleeping here? If you want I'll leave." What the hell was I saying? I've never slept on a waterbed before. I was comfortable.

I haven't been this comfortable…since ever!

"No I don't feel uncomfortable. Go back to sleep." Something was bothering him. For him to say "I don't feel uncomfortable" when I make him uncomfortable 24/7 he's got a massive problem. Massive…? Let's go with "big" not massive.

I turned on my lamp and sat with my legs folded under me.

"What is wrong Bakura? If you can ask what's wrong with me and I don't get all bitchy about it you should be able to tell _me_ what's wrong." I actually said that pretty confident. Oh yea, I'm coming out of the dark. Try and top that Bakura.

"I don't want to tell you I don't have too." He said grumpily.

"Please tell me. We're on vacation you should be happy." Yea, yea I'm slowly making my way out of the dark.

He growled angrily. "I _don't_ have to tell you anything! You didn't have to tell me you wanted to tell me! So stop comparing me to you!"

"But I'm no-

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed loudly.

Back in the dark. Back in the dark. Damn and I was so confident too he had to scream at me. No I'm taking action I'm going to get my way. It's time for things to change.

This little part in my brain is telling me what things I might need in my funeral. I guess I'm not as confident as I think I am.

"No Bakura I'm not shutting up. I want to now what's wrong with you. If you can talk some sense into me I'm sure I can do the same for you. What relationship do we have? Marik's up his Yami's ass, Yugi's up his Yami's ass. I could be so far away from your ass and you don't care. You're just some dead guy walking around the street and your living body can be like eating shit over town and you wouldn't know or probably even care. You don't have to care about me or take care of me just let's talk more often!"

Yea I said all that. I breathed in deeply and heavily from talking so much. That little part in my brain was still saying stuff about my funeral.

Bakura sat up. This is it. It can go two ways: Friendly or chaotic.

"You wanna talk Ryou? Let's talk. Go say something to me." Bakura said sweetly crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees.

I stayed quiet saying "Um" a lot.

"You'd better say something or I'll make you say something." He said with that sweet tone of voice. It was scaring me.

"So…how's your life?" I started sweating. I was nervous.

"It's great. Are you done? 10 minutes have my life have been parted from me. I can't ever get them back Ryou. This was a nice chat. If you want to keep talking to me, you can talk to my ass it would probably care more than I do." He said sweetly and dropping the lamp off the table to shut it off.

I got out of bed with a pillow under my arm and walked to the door. I sighed. So much for the comfy waterbed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around.

"I'm going to the couch where does it look like I'm going?"

"Did I give you _permission _to go to the couch?" He asked.

"Um…no, but you don't care where I go so I thought you wouldn't care if I got up and left." Yea I was on a roll.

"Who said I didn't care?" He gave me a smirk.

He had me. Damn there goes my roll! He has to screw everything for me. he just loves it.

He got up from bed and grabbed my arm.

"Now I want you to go back into that bed and go to sleep you are not going anywhere tonight or any nights that we are here. After all, what's the point of being on vacation if we can't "hang out?"

I cocked an eyebrow. And he thinks I have issues. He was just screaming at me a little while ago and now he's being…I guess this is his way of being nice.

"You're making me feel weird." Did I say that right?

"Oh I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to make you feel weird." He gave me a hug. Now I'm confused.

"Let's go back to bed. Oh and if you try to escape, I'll ring your neck." He said smiling at me and going back into bed.

I walked over to bed hesitantly and laid down facing Bakura's back. He turned around and brought me closer for a hug. I'm really confused now. Why is he hugging me? Is he testing me?

He went under the covers and put his head close to my chest. I didn't hear from him anymore that night.

I woke up the next morning to something wet and cold seeping through my shirt. I lifted the covers and saw Bakura sleeping soundly with his arm around me drooling on my chest.

I moved away making him moan and pull me closer. I groaned. Now how am I supposed to get out?

"Ryou don't leave me." Bakura said drowsily.

"I can't anyway." I said.

"I don't like it when you leave me Ryou. Don't ever leave me."

I cocked an eyebrow. He's sleep talking. I moved out of bed and went to the kitchen to see the time. Why do I always wake up so early? That's not the question I should be asking myself. I should be asking myself" "Why does everyone wake up so late?"

I went to Marik's room and saw this fort of pillows with a sign that said "Marik's almighty fort. Do not touch." And his Yami was laying on the bed with his eyes half open.

He must have heard me open the door because he looked in my direction.

"Good morning." I said waving at him.

"Hi." He replied tiredly.

I walked in and heard muffled snoring.

"Marik keep you up?" I asked smiling.

"You bet your ass he did. I should've stuck with Ishizu." Yami Marik yawned. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen with me.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked me yawning again.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." He said grabbing milk from the fridge.

"Have you…have you—I hope this doesn't sound too weird." I scratched my head and blushed.

"Just say it." He urged on.

"Have you ever like…loved Marik?"

"Ra, don't I hear this question everyday." He said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Marik always asks me. He adores me I'm like his idol. Of course I do."

Marik loves his Yami so it can't be weird, bu-u-ut then again…Marik's weird all over.

"I'm going to change into my trunks care to join me at the beach before the others?" Yami Marik asked.

I nodded. There was nothing else to do might as well just go. I put my trunks on and covered Bakura with his blanket before I went outside.

The beach sure was cold at 9:00. I sat in the sand next to Yami Marik and looked up at the sky.

"Is something bothering you Ryou?" Yami Marik asked while playing with the sand.

I turned my head away from the sky and down at him.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "You look like something's bothering you. Like you have a lot going on in your mind. You can tell me I'm good at keeping secrets."

I sighed. "Well…there is…one little thing. It's not that big of a deal." I said smiling.

"Then if it's not a big deal tell me." He urged on now laying on the sand.

"Well, it's why I asked you the question in the first place about you know…Marik loving you."

"Go on…" He said.

"A little while back I…I had feelings for Bakura. He's trying to rid me of these feelings because I keep feeling sad. He keeps giving me mixed signals and I don't know what to do. I want him to like me, but everything I do it just…never pleases him."

Yami Marik stayed quiet for a while.

"Maybe…he does like you."

I started laughing. "Bakura like me? And I love Tea." I was sarcastic about loving Tea. I'd love Yugi before I loved Tea. And I hate them both.

"Bakura. Bakura. Bakura. I know Bakura. Bakura's a very secretive person. Mean. Angry. Upset maybe with something. Do you know what? Maybe…he needs a friend. Maybe he needs someone, but he's too confused on whom. Maybe he doesn't like you because he knows you already like him and that would be the easy way out for him. I bet Bakura does like you. He's just in denial trust me when I say this. I bet he cares about you too just says he doesn't because denials his middle name."

I thought about what Yami Marik said.

"So…are you saying I should…keep my distance from Bakura for awhile, show him I got over him and when that time comes that he's ready I make my move?"

"Meh, something like that. I can tell Bakura hasn't felt that love emotion in a long time. It's probably rusty and when he does have it I bet he doesn't know what to do with it. Try talking with him. If not I'll talk to him for you. I could—

"Ya-a-ami!" Marik called out from his window.

Yami Marik turned around. Marik ran from his room to the beach and jumped on his Yami.

"There you are! I thought you left me forever! Hey Ryou! Conversing with my Yami? Can I be a part?" Marik asked hyper.

"No…we were finished." I sighed sadly and kicked sand up with my feet.

Marik giggled crazily. "Come on Yami let's go play in the water." He dragged his Yami into the water and pushed him in.

I sat there watching the sun get high. Yami, Yugi, Tea and Ishizu came out of their rooms soon after the sun had risen over the hotel. Ishizu was wearing a purple two-piece bathing suit. I shifted my eyes over to Tea. My god! What was she wearing? Yugi and his Yami had leather trousers. How tacky.

I sighed and laid down in the sand letting the sand seep through my fingers. I heard distant footsteps and looked back. Bakura was coming my way. I tried to calm myself.

"Hey Bakura. I said when he passed me by.

He said nothing and continued passing.

I felt like getting up and dropping him to the sand doing crazy unexpected things. It's the beach…the beach makes me do crazy things.

I blushed and turned to my side. Why do I brother? Bakura's only trying to get me to stop liking him. Should I stop? Should I listen to him?

Yep. See I kept my promise. It's June first at least where I'm at and like I promised I'm posting it. See how good I am at keeping my promises? Well hope you enjoy it nest ones coming up next week. Next chapter is what I meant. Enjoy! Wow I'll never say enjoy again. Reasons why I'm doing it next week? I'm coming up with another Bakura's first. Just think lot's of water. What place has lot's of water? Guess who's drowning. hehehe!


	7. Fun? Why fun?

((Bakura's POV))

Why is Ryou laying on the sand? We basically have this whole beach to ourselves besides those two honeymooning couples on the far left. Should I go up to him? Nah, he's trying to get over me.

I shouldn't bother him. I sat down in front of the water and began thinking. Questioning myself. Do I really want Ryou to stop loving me? Should he listen to me this time? I could be making a mistake.

I closed my eyes and thought I felt two arms wrap around my neck. It was only my imagination. I wish it had been Ryou. Oh no…here I go. I knew this trip was a bad idea.

All I need now is for me to love Ryou again and find out he doesn't love me so I can be made a fool of and be just like him. I sighed. I felt a wave drench me and choked on salt water.

It was disgusting. I laid back down ignoring the fact I was wet and freezing. Someone looked down at me and slouched smiling. I turned to see Ryou's happy face. He brought me a towel.

"Your welcome." He said going to walk away.

"Ryou I—I stopped myself.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Thanks." I can't believe I said thanks. This would be the first time ever.

He blushed. I growled angrily and tossed the towel next to me. I'm not going to fall for Ryou again! It's just this charm that he has. He's—

Shut it Bakura. You can refrain from it like before. I need to beat up something. Ryou came up to me and squatted in front of me.

"Why aren't you in the water with the others?" He asked nicely.

"I don't feel like swimming!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh, ok. I'll be in the water if you need anything you can call me." He said getting back up again.

"Yea like I'll need any help from you." I grumbled.

I guess he heard me. Oh well. I'm not feeling so bad because he heard it. I watched everyone have fun in the water. Playing and laughing.

Marik had his Yami. Yugi had his Yami. Tea had…I guess Joey. Ishizu had her brother. Who did I have? I didn't have anyone. No body would want me anyway. And if they did I'd be too good for them anyway! I'm Bakura. Bakura doesn't need anyone.

All the laughing and playing and teasing grew louder and disturbed me. I headed back for the hotel to get away from it. I don't need anyone. If I don't need anyone…why do I feel so alone? Maybe I do need someone.

I sat down on the waterbed and poked at it for fun. I heard someone come in and immediately hid in the closet for some odd reason.

"Where's Bakura? He's missing all the fun outside."

It was Ryou.

I suppressed my breathing so he couldn't hear me.

"I wonder what Yami Marik said was true. I'm too scared to actually talk to him. Maybe he can talk to him for me."

He sighed.

"There's no point in this. I should just…let it go like he wants me too."

Who is he talking about? I heard the door close and peeked my head outside.

"Bakura? What are you doing in the closet?" Ryou asked still holding the knob from the bathroom door.

"I um…I…was…just…you know um…hanging out." I said.

"Why aren't you hanging out outside? What's so interesting about being in the closet?" He asked opening it.

I shrugged.

"Come on I'll make you have fun." He said grabbing my hand.

His hand felt so smooth and soft. I gripped it tightly, but not too tight that it hurt him.

"Ryou on second thought, I don't want to go outside." I released my hand from his and backed away.

"But why?" He asked.

I stayed quiet. No one likes me or really knows or cares about me out there. Not that I care.

He stared at me.

"Please come out and play with me."

Me…play with you? Ha. You're out of your mind.

I shook my head and went to the living room section.

"Bakura please. We're playing really fun games and…and you can swim and tan."

Why did Ryou want me to go outside so bad?

"I don't…want to." I said looking down.

Ryou sat down beside me on the couch.

"Bakura, why can't you try to have some fun? I want you to have fun. You're always locked in a room and you never go outside. Please…go outside if not for me for yourself." He begged.

I looked into his sad eyes.

"All right. I'll go outside again…for you." I had to kill it with the "for you" didn't I?

He smiled and went to give me a hug when he stopped.

"Let's go." He said smiling grabbing my hand again practically pulling me.

"Yay! Bakura came out again." Marik's annoying voice screeched.

I pulled back from Ryou. I didn't want Marik to come near me.

Ryou grabbed both my hands.

"Don't worry." He said.

How can I not worry Marik's like a mutant it's hard to miss him.

"Ok Ryou, I'm outside, dazzle me." I said. I was already pretty bored. The beach isn't really all that fun. I don't know what Ryou sees in it.

Ryou sat in the sand and started making something. I watched.

"There. A sand castle." He said smiling at me.

Whoa Ryou a sand castle. This is so much fun. This is more fun than sitting on my ass in the hotel watching TV. Something I'd want to be doing right now.

I sighed in boredom while Ryou tried perfecting his sand castle. Marik ran over to me.

"Hey, you wanna play something?" He asked me.

I shrugged. I had nothing better to do.

"Ok. Tag you're it." He said hyperly and running around everywhere.

Oh my ra someone just shoot him. I decided to play along with his game. It was actually…pretty fun. For an idiot, Marik's got a lot of energy and speed it was kinda hard catching him.

I finally caught him and I ran past Ryou who was still making a sand castle. I hid in a bush watching Marik idiotically run by me not noticing half my head was out in the open from the bush. I walked over to Ryou and saw what he was making.

He looked up at me.

"You look interested you want to help?"

Yea! I want to help! It looks fun.

"No I don't help anyone." I said. I don't and I'm not starting any time soon.

I stood there watching and felt a hard push making me fall to the floor.

"Tag! I found you!" Marik screamed.

I got up and noticed I squished Ryou's masterpiece.

He sighed.

"There goes all my hard work."

I cleaned my chest off from the sand and spit some out.

"Ah, I'm sorry Ryou."

Whoa…what was that again? Sorry? Did I just say "sorry"?

"Maybe if you're sand castle wasn't so crappy it wouldn't have been smashed on."

There that sounded like me.

"Oh. Well, it's…it's ok. It's Marik's fault you fell." Ryou said.

"Yea Marik! You dumb fuck! You made me squish his tower! What the hell's wrong with you? Ever heard of pushing lightly!" I started fuming and grabbed Marik's hair.

"Uh Bakura no. No it's ok. Really." Ryou grabbed my hand making me let go of Marik's hair.

"You didn't care anyway why are you bugging me?" Marik asked me fixing his hair.

I growled. He had me. I couldn't answer the question.

"Just forget it Bakura. It's no big deal. Want to go in the water with me?" Ryou asked.

How could I say no to that face. He always looks so happy, but I know he's not. Something's missing.

"Well?" He asked.

I looked down and kicked the sand under my feet.

"I don't know how to swim." I blushed lightly, but no one could notice.

"So neither could Marik." He said.

I watched Marik drowning in the water screaming for dear life.

"I better not." I walked away from Ryou and sat near a palm tree for shade.

I watched everyone doing their own little thing. Tea pretending to be sexy in a bathing suit, Yugi thinking he had small eyes by squinting them, Yami Yugi thinking he was all hot, Joey just sitting there throwing rocks, Marik was still trying to swim and Ryou was teaching him, and Ishizu was sun bathing. Where's Yami Marik?

"Hey."

Oh there he is.

I grumbled.

"That's fine I don't need a hello back."

I hate the fact he was so calm about everything. It annoys me.

"You having fun?" He asked.

"Not really." I said to see if it would piss him off.

"Well you're not the only one."

He took a seat next to me and sighed deeply.

"Why aren't you having fun there's lot's to do? There's sun bathing, swimming, playing in the sand."

"I don't like to do any of those. You can do those. Why aren't you doing anyone of those? You just decided to come here and just annoy me. I guess that's entertaining enough for you."

"Yes because I just live to annoy you." Yami Marik said sarcastically.

"Maybe you do." I shrugged.

He stayed quiet for a while looking at Marik who's now able to swim.

"It took me 3 years to teach Marik to swim and he never got it. He's an idiot. Ryou sure is something isn't he? You're lucky to have someone like Ryou. But then again you take him for granted."

What's that supposed to mean "take him for granted!"

"No Ryou isn't all that special." And he wasn't everyone knows I am.

"You're probably thinking that he's not special because you are am I right?" Yami Marik asked with a smile.

Impressive. Very impressive. That giant eye on his forehead has proved him worthy of something instead of it being there for decoration.

"Perhaps." I answered.

"Let me ask you something Kura, what do you exactly have against Ryou? If you can answer me that."

What does this guy want from me?

"I just don't like him ok." I did not need to go into further detail for this chump.

"Why?"

"I just don't!" I screamed.

He stayed quiet for a while. I knew he was looking at me.

"Ryou really idolizes you Bakura." Yami Marik said lying on the sand.

"He does?" Ryou…idolizing me? For what?

"Yes of course. He idolizes your behavior. He likes how you act. Tough. Not letting anyone bother you. He looks up to you."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"We talk. We're friends." He said.

I relaxed a bit. What else does Ryou say about me? I'm too afraid to ask him. What if Ryou thinks poorly about me? I gained my confidence and asked him.

"Wh-what else does Ryou say about m-me?" I sounded like a scared kid.

"Oh I can't tell you. They're all private." Yami Marik said with a smile.

"No tell me!" I urged grabbing his shoulders.

He looked at me.

"Uh...never mind I don't want to know." Yeesh what got into me? I wasn't even thinking when I did that.

"Yami! Yami! Yami I can swim!" Marik said running over to us.

"Yes I saw you Marik." Yami Marik said.

"Ryou taught me and now I'm going to swim all the time now. Hopefully I won't forget like all the times you taught me and I got it and then I forgot. I'm sorry my brain is stupid Yami."

Marik hugged his Yami.

"It's ok Marik. Let's go bother your sister." Yami Marik said grabbing Marik's shoulders and pushing him towards Ishizu.

Ryou came toward me and sat beside me.

"Wanna learn how to swim?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Bakura…I want you to have fun. Can you please have fun?"

Why does he want me to have fun?

"No." I said.

He sighed sadly. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep in the shade.

I woke up almost as quickly as I had fallen asleep when I felt Ryou putting sand all over me covering my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I asked him angrily.

"Burying you." He said smiling.

I growled angrily and got out of the sand shell.

"Get over here!"

He started running away from me laughing and jumped in the water.

"Ryou come here so I can hit you!" I screamed.

"No you'll just have to get in and get me." He said playfully.

I grabbed a half inflated lifesaver and put it in the water. Hearing him laugh at me got me pissed off.

"Fuck this I'm not gonna get you." I said angrily going back to the palm tree. I know he'd come back and apologize to me making him vulnerable for my attack. Ooh I sound like a lion.

I sat down and I guessed right there he came trailing after me.

"I'm sorry for burying you." He said sadly. "I just wanted you to do something besides sitting and—

He started rambling about me wanting to have fun and I jumped on top of him slapping him. I knocked him down and I grabbed both his hands so he could stop covering his face.

"You two look like you're about have rough—

"Shut the hell up Marik." I screamed at him getting off of Ryou and kicking him.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Ryou asked me.

"Because I felt like it!" I screamed at him.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean!" He screamed at me.

My mouth was half opened. Did he just scream at me!

"Marik leave." I ordered.

Marik obeyed me and left me alone with Ryou.

"I…I didn't mean to scream at you." He said frightened.

This is my favorite part where he pisses himself because I get all seriously quiet. I grabbed his hair and brought him closer to my face and brought him down to the sand.

"Look Ryou." I said pointing at a shell.

I could tell he was afraid and on guard. He looked down.

"What?" He asked me.

"Look." I said putting my face closer to the shell.

He did the same as I did and I pushed his head roughly on the sand brushing it from left to right grinding on the piece of shell.

I laughed and after a few minutes I lifted his head. He pushed my hands away and started rubbing his eyes and spitting. I saw a stream of blood run down his nose from the cut from the shell.

I put my finger on his cut and wiped the blood trailing down. He shuddered and pushed me down so I could sit.

"You hurt me." He said sniffing and whimpering.

"So?" I said.

"I didn't do anything to you. All…all I wanted you to do was have…fun. Maybe have fun with me. But you don't appreciate anything I do! I hope you…you…die!" He screamed at me kicking sand in my face and running off.

I would have gone after him and pummeled him but the last thing he said left me immobile. I sat there shocked at what he said. He…he really has started hating me. I growled angrily. Yami Marik lied to me!

I finally had the power to move and forget what Ryou told me.

"Hey Ba—

I pushed Yugi out of the way and plodded up to the steps to our room. I'm getting the hell out of here. As long as I'm away from these losers I'm living the good life.

I flung the door open and heard crying. Stupid Ryou get a new hobby!

"I don't know why he does it. I…I just want him to be happy that we're here. Knowing the he's not happy doesn't make me happy. I can't enjoy the trip if he's not happy." Ryou cried.

I grumbled and heard Yami Marik talking. Yami Marik, talking to Ryou! I tiptoed to the door and placed my ear on it to listen to their conversation…

If I made any errors that were like WHOA! I apologize. hehe! Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW! I will...do somethign really crazy if YOU DON'T REVIEW! I WANT 10 REVIEWS! ((evil psychotic laugh)) ((twitches madly)) ((takes a pill)) YEA! lol...hyper right now.

P.S HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS THINK THIS NEW THING ON FANFICTION IS SOOOO CONFUSING! WHERE'S MY PROFILE! I SPENT LONG HOURS PERFECTING THAT! OOh picture profiles...?


	8. The conversation and the apology

((Bakura's P.O.V))

I stood by the door making sure that they did not hear me close in on it. Why was Ryou talking to Yami Marik? You'd expect him to maybe try talking to me.

"What happened to your face Ryou?" I heard Yami Marik ask.

Ryou better not have told this fool that I did it to him.

"It was Bakura. I was just playing with him and he got mad and he started hurting me. Have you spoken to him yet?" Ryou sniffed.

"No, not yet Ryou. I think it's best if I didn't. Sometimes Ryou things maybe turn out for a reason."

"But why? I never acted this way before. Now I bet he really hates me now. I told him I hoped he died. That's…pretty mean." Ryou said sadly.

"Ryou you can't always put yourself down like that. Remember all the mean things he's done to you. Just think of it as pay back. Ryou, you want my opinion? You don't need Bakura. Actually you're better off without him."

What! What is this guy saying! Don't poison his mind!

"Better off without him?" Ryou asked confused.

No! Don't listen to him Ryou! He's filling your head with nonsense!

"Yes Ryou. You should act how you wanna act when you wanna act it without worrying how he feels about it. It's called being free. Just hang out with Marik and I and I promise you by the end of this week you'll have forgotten about Bakura." Yami Marik said.

"If you think it's best for me."

The bed squeaked and I ran into the room next to theirs to hide. Ryou went outside leaving Yami Marik alone in the house.

"You can come out Bakura. I knew you were there the whole time." Yami Marik said sitting on the couch.

I flung the door opened and stood in front of him.

"What's your deal brain washing Ryou like that?" I asked him angrily.

"Feeling jealous perhaps? Ryou doesn't need you. If you don't need Ryou why should he need you? Is it because you like to feel needed? Ryou doesn't feel needed and it's breaking him. Unlike you, I care about Ryou. What's best for Ryou now is to forget you maybe not forget you entirely, but not to think about you so much."

"Who said anything about me not needing Ryou!" Aw damn did I actually say that out loud?

"Then you do need him." Yami Marik said.

"Yes…I mean no!" I screamed.

Yami Marik put an arm around my neck and walked with me.

"Bakura you have feelings for Ryou don't you?" He asked me.

"No why would I?" Maybe…I have a couple of feelings.

"You do. You feel jealous when he's with someone that's not you. You feel lonely when he leaves you and you feel concerned when he smiles and you see nothing but an empty emotion. I know that for a fact. That cannot be denied."

This guy talks so confusing and so smart-like it's hard to think he's the Yami of a complete and total idiot.

"And so what if I have those feelings? What do you care?" I blushed a little.

"Bakura open your eyes for once. Don't you see Ryou cares about you? He wants you to be happy. He wants you to like him. Do you like to see him bleed because of what you do? What happens when you go to far? What will you do then?" He asked.

"I hadn't really thought about that." I said putting my head down thinking of all the possibilities.

"You wouldn't be who you are now without Ryou. Show a little more emotion than just anger and hatred. You got someone who loves and cares about you right in front of your face! You're just too blind to see it. Talk to him. Apologize to him. Start over. Change. You're a real pain in the ass."

"What did you say about me!" I asked angrily.

"I said you were a pain in the ass!" He screamed loudly.

I stayed quiet. I'd never admit it to him but he scared the shit out of me.

He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up pinching my skin. I flinched.

"Now when Ryou comes up here you're going to apologize to him! I'm giving you a warning, you don't and I will hurt you." He said threateningly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed at him.

He pinched my skin more.

"You will do as I say!" He screamed.

I stayed quiet not looking into his eyes. Not even looking at his face. He threw me down.

"You're all talk. You're weak. You can't stand up to someone who's more superior to you. It's why you pick and hurt Ryou. Because he's weaker than you, you take your strength as an advantage to beat on him. Why don't you do it to me? Too afraid?" He asked me.

((Ryou's P.O.V))

I went back up the stairs to get the drink I promised Marik only I don't know what the heck a Karkady is. Oh I should've asked him. I reached the top and saw a scene I never thought I'd ever see in my life.

Yami Marik beating up Bakura.

I ran up to them and grabbed Yami Marik's fist before it crashed into Bakura's face again.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I can't say." Yami Marik replied.

"You jackass! You're whacked!" Bakura screamed at Yami Marik wiping his lower lip of blood.

"You think about what I said." Yami Marik said narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger at Bakura. He walked downstairs grunting.

I watched him leave and when I was free from my trance I noticed Bakura trying to get up.

"Here let me help you."

He pulled away from my grasp and tried getting up on his own again.

"I don't _need_ your help." He said angrily pushing up against the wall.

I watched pathetically as he tried to get up and grabbed him again putting his arm around my neck so I could sit him down inside the apartment on our bed.

"You didn't _need_ to help me." He said stubbornly angry.

I love it when he acts like he doesn't need my help.

"I know I didn't _need_ to I _wanted_ to." I said putting his leg on the bed.

"Why are you helping me anyway? As far as I'm concerned you wanted me dead. As it should be." He said.

"I didn't mean that and I apologize."

"It's all right if you hate me really." He sounded pretty sad.

"I don't hate you Bakura. I can't hate you." I smiled.

"But why? Why is it so difficult? I beat you, scream at you, curse at you." He said.

"You make it sound like you want me to hate you." I said concerned.

"It's not that I want you to hate me it's that—

"Yes?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Tell me." I urged on.

God, he's killing me! Just let it out Bakura. Come on!

"It's nothing. Nothing really." He said quickly.

I knew I wasn't going to get it out of him so I stopped asking.

"May I ask…why Yami Marik was pummeling you?" I asked.

He sighed deeply. He wasn't going to tell me.

"When you left, Yami Marik assaulted me. I overheard your conversation with Yami Marik—

I gasped and flushed a little.

"I know I was being a bit nosy, but I couldn't help it. You talking to Yami Marik just took me by surprise. I'd figure whatever problem you had you'd confront me. Only…I would say…I wouldn't care."

What is Bakura doing? Is he trying to apologize or something?

"What are you…trying to say?" I asked cocking an eyebrow slightly.

Bakura moved closer to me. I guess he didn't think I would notice. You can come as close as you want Bakura. His hand inched closer to mine. What was he doing?

"Ryou…I think it's time…I…took responsibility for my actions. I've pushed you a little too hard. I…wanted to apologize to you."

His eyes got puffy and red. Was he about to cry?

"I feel like an idiot now. Crying. I don't cry! Yami Marik's right, I am weak. I picked on you because you were weak. I must have made you suffer all these years." He sobbed and covered his face.

I stayed quiet staring at how tough, mean, badass Bakura had now turned into someone like me. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair.

"It's ok Bakura. I've already forgiven you. I've never found it in my heart to stay mad at you no matter how bad you were to me. I lo—I mean—

"Ryou, don't hide it. I know it's difficult for you to hide it. But that's all right." Bakura muffled in my chest.

I sighed and embraced him closer.

"I'm sorry Ryou." Bakura said again hugging me now.

It felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Bakura apologizing to me and hugging me.

"Its all right Bakura don't worry about it." I rested my head on his while he sniffed and brought me closer.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. I flushed, but stayed locked onto his eyes. I felt a kiss coming on. He grabbed my hands and moved closer to my face. This was really weird, but I'm going to enjoy locking lips with him. I moved closer to him.

"Ryou, where's my drink?" Marik asked leaning on the door.

Bakura let go of me. Ruined again. Thanks Marik.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in something." I told him.

He 'hmmed' and went back downstairs. I looked back at Bakura. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I'm…glad we could…have this talk Ryou." Bakura said to me looking back at me. "Just Ryou…do me a favor."

"Sure anything." I said.

"Don't change." He said.

What does that mean? 'Don't change.'

"Huh?"

He walked out limping to the bathroom. I hate it when he leaves things unsaid. It gives me something to think about.

I got up from the bed and saw Yami Marik in the kitchen.

"Did he talk to you?" He asked me.

"Yes he talked to me. I don't understand why you had to beat him so hard."

I was pretty angry at the whole fact Yami Marik disfigured my Yami and he looked like a mini truck had hit him.

"It was to teach him a lesson. Since I know you're too weak to hit him back as well." He replied.

I didn't like his tone of voice. It was pissing me off.

"You didn't have to beat him so hard though."

"I was teaching him a lesson!" He said forcefully.

"Couldn't it have been some other way?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"Well?" I continued. I folded my arms.

"Just be quiet. I hit him, he apologized isn't that good enough for you?" He asked me.

"No. He may have talked to me, but that does not guarantee he will change. I've known Bakura basically all my life. If it's one thing he does it's taking his time in changing."

"He's a dumb ass." Yami Marik chuckled to himself.

"Don't call him that!" I said angrily.

"Shut up I can call him whatever I want." He said sticking ice in a cup.

"Not when I'm here you can't!" I said angrier.

"Oh yea, and what are you going to do about it?" He asked me smirking.

I stayed quiet and gave him the gentlest push.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yami Marik said.

He grabbed my shirt collar and brought me closer.

"Ryou, you asked me to help you and I did now you're forcing me to hurt you because I hurt Bakura."

"Don't even lay a finger on him Yami Marik. Just leave him alone." Bakura said walking in the room.

Yami Marik grumbled and tossed me on the ground. I sighed. Bakura just saved me a black eye.

I watched them give each other looks of hatred and pulled Bakura away.

"Don't touch me Ryou." He said.

"That must have been one pointless talk. You're still your old selfish, mean way. It won't be a matter of time before you go beating Ryou again. Hey Ryou, I tried. Guess it didn't work." Yami Marik said sipping a drink and leaving us alone.

"Is he right?" I asked Bakura.

"Ryou, I know you may think I have something against you—

Well that's good to hear he doesn't have anything against me when he puts it like that. I smiled slightly.

"And I do. You remind me too much of myself when I was young. I hated myself. It's why I hate you and I treat you so badly. I won't ever like you Ryou." Bakura said angrily.

I stayed quiet how could someone just say something like that…without hesitating? He really does hate me. It's true.

I sighed sadly and turned away from him to go back to the beach. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't be sad Ryou."

"How can I not? You hate me. You're telling me not to change, but if I have to change for you to like me then I—

"Don't change for anybody Ryou. Do you like yourself?"

His look looked firm and serious.

"Yes." I said.

"Then don't change yourself because you want me to like you. You don't need me like that."

I sighed sadly again. He has no idea.

He hugged me.

"How about this," Bakura began letting me go yet leaving his arms resting on my shoulders. "I'll like you today so that you could see how it feels."

I'd do just about anything to get Bakura to like me. Maybe during this time period I could change his mind about him hating me. I know it won't be easy, but I should at least try.

"Ok…" I said.

"Good. Let's go back down to the beach Ryou we've spent all our time up here. I wouldn't want people to think I'm doing anything to you." He said walking towards the door.

"Bakura, wait."

He turned around.

"What's a Karkady?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Ah, whatever I'll just get him apple juice."

"What's with you and apple juice?" He asked chuckling.

"It's my favorite fruit juice." I said. I closed the door behind me and began walking down stairs with Bakura.

"I didn't know that." He said.

"Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. Maybe if you spoke with me more…" I mumbled the last part. Last thing I need is for him to think I'm extremely desperate.

"Like what? Tell me."

"You…want to know? But—

"I'm supposed to like you for a day Ryou. Take advantage of the situation." Bakura said putting an arm around me.

I sighed. For a day. Why can't it be forever?

"Don't be so sad Ryou. We get to do whatever we want together. How do you want to spend the day?"

Talking, walking on the beach while talking some more, kissing.

"I don't know. Whatever suits you best." I said.

"That's what I like about you Ryou. You let the other person choose."

I sighed. You're just pretending.

When we reached the beach everyone was eating sandwiches.

"Ryou's back!" Yugi said excitedly running up to me.

"Back off!" Bakura screamed at Yugi. "Ryou's mine for the day!"

I liked the sound of that, but he was pretending. I didn't like the fact that it was all just pretend. I'm having fun with him.

"Ryou where's my drink?" Marik asked angrily.

"Sorry Marik I didn't know what Karkady was so I brought you apple juice."

"That's alright dude. Don't worry about it." Marik said nudging me.

"Come on Ryou enough apologies. Let's go." Bakura said squeezing my shoulders.

I need a plan. This will probably be the only day I'll ever have to spend time with Bakura. How will I…change his mind about me?

So………? Yea chapter 8. hehe! You guys just gotta love Marik in this chapter right? I know he's one of my faves. Just wait till the other chapters, which have by the way already been made. I have up to chapter 15 no lie ahahaha!. And I've only posted like…8. I feel bad for you guys. But it's for special reasons Plus I probably won't post chapter 9 in like a while because I've decided to make a comic thingy magigy. It's coming along nicely. Very nicely. Just think ((I might make it into a story or something))—early morning, postman comes and delivers Ryou…a snickers and a butterfingers bar. Bakura finds out and he wants one. Just think of crazy stuff Bakura will do to get it and it's ironic how in the end after Ryou fighting with Marik because Marik wanted it too…how Bakura ends up with it. Yea I'll be famous one day. I will make a comic book and a book…I want you guys too ((sniff sniff)) remember me! I'll dedicate you guys because…I LOVE YOU ALL! ((Does a model wave)) lol. Only in my dreams…..not even I have stupid dreams.


	9. Turned Tables

((Esto es important es porque lo puse primero!)) In other words this is important it's why I put it in the beginning also if you haven't already read my profile do so the beginning part is important otherwise I wouldn't write it. Just thinking ahead for future reference.)) Yes chapter 9 for ya. Isn't it funny how everything like just switches right about now. Hey this happened to me with some guy I liked now that I think about it. When he liked me I didn't like him when I liked him he didn't like me…it wasn't meant to be. Lol. You know that sorta rhymed. Lol. Anyway, I've been getting some reviews with people saying it's a bit difficult to read. Ah, I'm sorry hehe. I forgot that you're the ones reading it and not me. Since I know what's what-- you get the rest I assume. Ok so in future reference everyone's thoughts will go in italics and dialogue obviously quotations. And his actions I'll leave alone. It's hard work, but I want you guys to understand my story. I just hope you guys get it. If you don't, don'tbe afraid to tell me…not that you would. I'm just trying to do something new so you can get it a little bit more. Ciao ciao

((Ryou's P.O.V))

Bakura took me to a shallow area with lots of seaweed_. I wonder if he was expecting me to fall and bump my head making me get amnesia and then running off._

I sighed._ I wonder why I think so negatively of the relation I have with Bakura._

He looked at me. An emotionless expression. _I have no idea what he's thinking._

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I thought we'd get some quiet time." He said.

_Yea, probably didn't want to hear me talking._

He looked at me again.

"Ryou I know you're probably thinking that I brought us to some quiet place because I didn't want to hear you talk, but that's not right at all. I want to know all about you. That's why I brought you here."

I smiled. _Good, that's something I wanted to hear._ I sat down next to Bakura and looked at the water.

_Why did he want to be so far away from everybody?_

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take us away from the others?" I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"I…thought you wanted to hang out with me." He said.

_He is obviously hiding something from me. I can see it in his eyes. _

"Bakura, there wouldn't happen to be another reason why you wanted to be alone with me in this particular spot would there?" I asked.

He stayed quiet yet again.

((Bakura's P.O.V))

What the hell is this 21 questions? I don't want anyone to see me with you! Let alone seeing me being nice to you! A secret spot where no one can see us together. Is the day almost over?

"There's no reason Ryou. I just wanted to sit with you so I can have you all to myself and no one will annoy us."

I had to say something like that didn't I? Oh well. As long as he doesn't know I'm being a total hypocrite to him I'm good no matter what I do.

He slightly smiled at me. _I somehow knew he wasn't buying me so I moved closer to him._

"Talk to me Ryou. What's up?"

"Uh…um…hmm." He started blushing.

I looked up at the sky. _Damn! The sun wasn't nearly down! Why did I agree to this?_

"Nothing. I'm good." Ryou said.

"That's good to hear. Glad that you're good. What do you want to do?"

_I might as well keep myself entertained_.

He shrugged his shoulders.

_He's so freaking indecisive! _

"So…tell me about yourself Ryou."

Might as well break the ice. Seems we're not going very far.

"Um…I…um." He giggled.

"What do you like to do?"

God he sounds like some crazy fan girl who just met their favorite boy band or something.

"I like to throw rocks in the water and um…make them skid when I'm at the beach by myself anyway." He said.

"No kidding me too. Wanna see who throws it farthest?" I asked.

He nodded.

I was obviously gonna win I have more strength in my arm than he will ever have.

I threw my rock at the same time as he did and by surprise his happened to go farther.

"You cheated let's do it again." I said.

We had been doing that for several minutes and each time he would beat me. _He's not supposed to beat me he's weaker than me!_

"Guess I beat you." He said smiling at me.

Guess I beat you. Shut up you retard.

He sighed. _Why was he always sighing? He should be having the time of his life with me._

I saw tears form in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm not crying for any apparent reason." He said to me. He lay out on the sand.

"It's just that…today has been the best day for me. I know you think I'm weird and stupid and annoying and weak and all that, but I'm glad pretending or not we could spend time together like this. I'll never forget this even when you go back to hating me."

I softened my face. _Boy, he really did love hanging out with me._

"I've never had a close friend of my own and I always thought of you as one even when you treated me bad. I guess you can say I'm not that sociable. I actually sorta am, but…I just feel uncomfortable around people who just give me this certain vibe. I feel ultimately comfortable with you for some odd reason and you don't give me a vibe."

_Stop talking please_.

"You must think I'm an idiot now for telling you all this. I'm probably making you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

_Stop talking…please!_

"I wish this day wasn't over. I feel so…so happy today. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. It's because…you make me happy Bakura." He smiled at me.

Oh damn! He got to me.

I make him happy. All these years of trying to find out what makes Ryou so happy and it ends up being me? I feel like such a fool how could I not notice? All he wanted was for me to like him. Why can't I like him?

I looked at him. He shed one more tear and sat up again now noticing I was staring at him.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I have a gift for making people feel like that. It's rather an awful gift. I'm sorry. Please stop—

I gave him a kiss shutting him up good.

_Oh god…what did I just do? Did I just kiss him! I knew this was bad. I knew it!_

"Ugh…I…I gotta go now." I said standing up.

He grabbed my hand.

"Sit with me please." He begged.

_No Bakura! Say no in his face! Say no!_

I sat down next to him.

This is what he wanted he wanted me to fall for him! God it's working! Fight Bakura! Fight it!

"Yay! I'm glad you're staying with me." Ryou said hugging me closely.

I snapped. I gave a loud moan and I felt like a melted right into his arms. I felt so weak.

"Are you ok?" He asked me chuckling.

"I don't feel right. I feel funny." I answered him.

I…answered him. I answered him? I never answer him. Not without a fight! What is wrong with me?

He giggled. "Maybe it's because you're not use to my hugs."

I felt like I melted more. I could barely move. I fell to the floor losing some wind when Ryou collapsed on me too.

"You sure you ok?" He asked feeling my head.

I gave a small moan and closed my eyes_. I will get away from this feeling. I will run away. I will! _

He passed his hand through my face and neck feeling if I had some sort of fever.

"You don't feel hot." He said.

"I'm not sick…I just feel funny."

"Are you hungry?" He asked putting his head on my stomach.

"No I'm not hungry. Get off me." I struggled to get up.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" He asked me.

_He didn't have to tell me twice._ I got up with him hanging on my shoulders pushing me lightly to walk faster. I opened the door to my room and threw myself on the bed.

He sat next to me picking up a book and started reading. _That was it? No more touchy feely, no more seeing if I was sick?_

I pulled the covers past my neck and stretched out. _Today was so boring._ I took a little nap though still half awake I could feel Ryou playing with my hair. It was relaxing.

I gave him a hug and fell asleep fully. A few hours later I started to feel cold. My covers were off, the fan was on, I was half naked and the window was opened. Are they trying to freeze me?

I looked at the clock, which read 10:49. _Wow I was sleeping quite along time. I'm pulling an all nighter tonight_. I crawled out of bed and noticed the whole house was pitch black and it was quiet. _These people can't possibly be sleeping._

I checked Marik's room and I saw him playing video games with the volume low and his Yami sleeping on the bed. I didn't bother checking the others. I could careless about them.

_But…where's Ryou?_ I looked around the house and in the rooms and bumped into Ishizu who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Watch where you're going." I said angrily walking away from her.

I heard her grumble. When I came back I saw Yugi in the kitchen with his Yami. _Great the queer dudes._

"Hey Bakura. Wanna sit with us? We were just talking." Yugi asked.

I didn't answer him and decided to stop looking for Ryou_. Why the hell was I looking for him anyway? Stupid kid._

I went outside to the beach area and in my own secret way I was checking to see if Ryou was there and surprisingly he was. _I wonder why he left me._

I walked up to him and he was curled in a ball hugging his knees rocking a little.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He jumped a little and turned around.

"You found me." He said.

"Was I supposed to?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He moved away a little. Ok? That was strange.

"What is wrong?"

He said nothing for a while and began talking.

"I was just thinking. I was thinking…what if I _did_ get you to like me? What would happen? What would change? Would it be for the better…or for worse? I'm starting to think what I've been trying to accomplish is nothing but pointless energy being wasted. So what if you like me? You're still you…and I'm still me. The only difference is you like me and I like you."

"W-what are you…trying to say?" I asked him with a quivering voice.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care if you like me or if you don't like me." He said smiling at me. "I'm sure that makes you happy since you don't like me and now you don't have to see me so miserable anymore. I was taking into consideration of what Yami Marik said about me not needing you and such stuff. Also Marik, Marik told me stuff as well with very high pointers and especially coming from someone like him. Now I can be happy and not think about what makes me happy because you don't make me happy anymore. Now, whenever I wanna feel happy, I'll feel happy!" He smiled wider.

I stared at him in confusion and in shock.

"Isn't this great?" He asked happily.

_No! Ah! I knew this would happen! Dammit!_

"No it's not great! I…ugh…oi." I slapped my head. _I'm so confused now._

"Bakura?" He said with a tone of apprehension.

"Just leave me alone." I said slapping him and walking away. _Damn I just robbed Ishizu of her psychic job! Ugh! I can't believe this! Is he trying to make me…grr!_

_I knew I was going to feel this crappy when he did this to me. I'm running away from this. When you can't solve a problem…just run away from it. I don't want to see Ryou again. If I have to suffer like this…_

_I'm not up for suffering I only make people suffer. I went back up to the apartment and gathered all my stuff._

"Bakura where are you going? We're not leaving for another 4 days." Marik asked me coming in.

"Marik," I said firmly. "Take a seat on my bed I have to tell you something."

Marik took a seat and I stood in front of him with my arms on his shoulders looking him straight in the eyes.

"Marik, I'm running away from this place. I don't want you to tell anyone of my whereabouts and I want you to keep it all a good secret."

"But why you can't leave!" He said loudly.

I placed my hand over his mouth.

"I'm having a small problem here at the moment and I…I'm not up for bearing my own suffering while he's having fun and I watch him play forgetting about me like…they told him too." I put my head down in sadness.

"Wait a minute…you like Ryou again?" He asked me.

I stayed quiet.

"Only now he doesn't like you anymore. Wow this is quite a predicament Bakura." Marik said.

"I know! I know! I don't know what to do though." I sighed.

"Running away won't help anything." Marik told me.

"I want to run away. I want to get away from Ryou. He won't ever like me anymore."

"You don't know that." Marik said.

"I'm pretty sure of it." I said.

"Wait here. Ryou!" Marik called out.

"No Marik—shhh!" I shushed him.

"What is it Marik?" Ryou asked coming in.

He…he looks so much happier now. Like someone just flipped a switch on him to be happy. He doesn't even know I'm here anymore. Is this what he's been feeling this whole time. Sadness, neglect?

"Bakura here plans on running away because he li—

I jumped on top of him and shoved my fist in his mouth.

"Because you what Bakura?" Ryou asked me.

"I don't like your ugly face!" I said angrily at him.

"Sure thanks for that." He said raising an eyebrow in an upset gesture and walking out.

"I told you not to tell!" I hissed at him.

"Well I—

"Just go! If you squeal I will hurt you! And by ra…you don't want to be hurt by me." I said threateningly.

He ran off.

I sat on the bed with my head resting in my hands.

"So the shoes on the other foot now eh?" Yami Marik asked popping out of nowhere.

_How the hell does he do that?_

"Don't tell me Marik squealed already! He's a dead man." I said clenching my fists.

"It's quite obvious actually. I saw you two hanging out. Yes I saw you kiss him and I just saw you now. You honestly think I can go to sleep with the clicking of the controllers and Marik's grunting and moaning sounds when he gets hit in the video game?"

"That kiss didn't…I didn't mean to do it. That was just like…a reflex type of feeling."

"Good news is…Ryou's happy. Bad news is now you feel crappy because he doesn't like you anymore. If I try talking to him now he'll only catch on quicker. Ryou's not a dummy you know." Yami Marik said.

"God! But I don't want to feel like this!" I said practically pulling my hair.

"Life's a bitch dude. And so were you. This is actually pay back." Yami Marik said.

"You're not helping me get the hell out of here." I said angrily.

He closed the door behind him. _Wow…Ryou felt this for so long? Why…didn't he tell me anything? Probably the same reason why I wouldn't want to tell him now. O-oi! This sucks big ass! How could he put up with this! He's…he's so strong._ _Stronger than me. Ahh, and I failed to notice it like everything. I'm one pathetic Yami._

I sniffed. _I'm not going to be a depressed bastard and a mourning idiot. I'm on this vacation to have fun. Ryou's right I don't need…fuck it. _

Ryou came into the room and jumped into bed pushing me away a little and putting a pillow in between.

He…he never did that. This is bullshit! Oh I'm so pissed.

I sat up and I glared at him. He gave a small gulp and pulled the covers up. I grabbed his shirt and I brought him close to my face.

"You…! Piss me off!" I screamed at him.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea…ok…well that was weird."

I growled angrily. _Have I lost my touch of scaring him as well! What the hell!_

I punched him and kicked him off the bed.

"You find some other place to sleep!" I screamed at him.

"I have no other place to sleep!" He screamed louder than me.

"Well you better find one." I screamed even louder than him.

"Well I think you should better because I'm not!" He screamed with his face turning red.

I breathed in quickly. I thrust a punch at him and completely missed. _I…I did that on purpose. _

"You're pathetic." He yawned pushing me out of bed and wrapping himself in a blanket cocoon.

_I feel pathetic!_ I got up and bumped into the door because it was so dark. He chuckled.

I love Ryou again, I've lost my will to make him scream and squirm and…I've turned pathetic…what have I become?

Yay another author's note down here. Lol. I read this chapter on Monday you know to see if I needed to make any corrections. Lol. I laughed at this part I put where Yami Marik says, "Life's a bitch dude and so were you!" My god that was really funny. I'm going to use it now when my friend has a problem with me and they're all dramatic. I'm so saying it lol. Yea man! I needed 4 more reviews for 60! Why do you guys have to be so mean and not give me the freaking 10? Grr! Lol. Oooh by the way, does anyone get that "hit" thing? Like faves, reviews, blah blah and then hits. What is that. I have 6 hits for this and I'm like…hmmm….hits? At first I thought hit list ((I know crazy and stupid it's summer cut me slack no school)) but then….no. So does anyone know and would care to explain? Well, Ciao ciao…again. .

OOOOH! P.S.S Do you know anything about this thing called Adult swim on some network called "Cartoon network?" Ok! If you do, lot's of us from the site ((I've recently joined)) are trying to get Yu Yu Hakusho back on the air. Lol. I've been Yu Yu Hakusho high for the past 3 weeks hehehe. I need that show and the comic book could suck my ass! It sucked! So embarrassing on all you Kurama lovers. Well, anyway just telling. It might delay the "chapter process" hehe. Oh and by the way...I know I've written like now 19 chapters of this story, but...I'm cutting it at 10. Hope you guys don't mind. hehehehehehehheheheheeee.

By the way...don't hate me lmao!


	10. A new problem arises

((Ryou's P.O.V))

Life sure has gotten better! I've got the whole bed to myself. Bakura's not bothering me anymore. Life is good.

I snuggled with my blanket and felt an empty presence. I somehow yet miss Bakura, but not enough to rid myself of this awesome bed and my good fortune! I smiled.

I yawned and fell asleep peacefully. I woke up to thunder and rain and commotion in the living room.

"Why are you both screaming?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I don't have to tell you why I'm screaming!" Bakura screamed at me.

"Don't scream at Ryou you like that! God if you love him so much why are you screaming at him!" Marik screamed at Bakura.

I just stood there.

"I don't love Ryou! That's so old Marik! Like your brain! Get a brain transplant!" Bakura screamed shoving Marik.

"You go get a clue!" Marik screamed at Bakura shoving him back.

"Get a brain!" Bakura screamed.

"Get a clue!" Marik screamed.

"Get a brain!" Bakura screamed again.

Marik started screaming and threw himself on Bakura.

"I can't tell you anything anymore you little street rat!" Bakura screamed at Marik sitting on top of him and pulling his hair.

"You were once a street rat too so shut up!" Marik screamed biting Bakura's leg.

"That has nothing to do with the current situation!" Bakura screamed twisting Marik's arm.

"Stop trying to sound smart because you're not!" Marik screamed pinning Bakura to the ground and biting his arm.

"Well at least I am smart! You dumbass dodo!" Bakura screamed giving Marik a wedgie.

"Don't touch me there!" Marik screamed twisting Bakura's nipple. "Ha! There's a titi twister for ya!"

Bakura rubbed his chest and charged Marik into the wall. He bashed his head against him and threw him on the floor.

"Fag." Bakura mumbled rubbing his head. "Move out of the way." He said to me.

I stayed in my spot and had him move around me. Marik got up with tears in his eyes.

"My skulls been cracked, I've been rammed into the wall, I have a thong on now and my mouth's got the taste of Bakura's flesh in it. Ugh this day couldn't possibly get any worse." Marik groaned.

"You told Ishizu too!" Bakura screamed from the hallway.

Marik ran over to me and hid behind me. "He won't hurt you!" He cried.

Bakura stopped in front of me.

"Move." He snarled.

I shook my head.

"If you think I won't hurt you you're very mistaken." He said angrily.

"Yea and you won't because you l-o-v-e-I-e him!" Marik said from behind me.

Bakura grabbed my arm and flung me to the floor revealing Marik.

"I…don't…love…Ryou!" He said slowly, yet angrily.

"Then if you don't why'd you—

He punched Marik's face and pushed him to the ground again. Marik started crying. How helpless.

Marik tripped Bakura making him fall on his face. He groaned and wiped some tears that were in his eyes from the hurt.

Marik jumped on him and pulled his hair and scratched his face.

This was pretty interesting. It's why I haven't stopped it yet.

Bakura couldn't get his arms free from under him giving Marik the advantage.

Marik lifted Bakura's shirt and scratched him from backbone to hipbone.

Hearing Bakura's screams of pain gave me this feeling inside. It was a bad one too. I would have stopped the fight…if I loved Bakura, but since I don't anymore…I have no need too. He deserves this to the fullest. I should join it.

Marik started biting Bakura.

"Ow! Ow! Ok Marik! Marik mercy." Bakura screamed.

Everyone stayed quiet. Like they wouldn't expect all tough Bakura to give in to Marik one of the weakest…erm…besides me people in the room.

"You win ok! You were hurting me really hard." Bakura said getting up in a pained manner.

"Yea! Don't mess with me!" Marik said triumphantly.

Bakura's back was bleeding badly and so was basically his whole body. With all the biting and the nails and scratching, why wouldn't he be bleeding? What's Marik got nails made of knives or something?

I caught a glimpse at his nails and they looked pretty short almost bitten. Who knew Marik bit his nails. Tension maybe?

Wait. Maybe it wasn't Marik. Maybe Bakura just has soft skin. I went to check on Bakura and opened the door only to find I had blood all over my hands from the knob. Ew.

I heard grunting and grumbling in the bathroom so I took a peek. Bakura took off his shirt to see the sharp wounds on his back.

"What have I gotten myself into this time? I got killed by Marik. To Marik. I'm so…pathetic."

He looks so depressed. He turned on the water in the tub and sat on the toilet. He pulled out his knife and opened it. What's he doing!

I flung the door opened averting his attention towards me.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked me.

"I uh…I…no! I didn't know you were in here. What are you doing with that knife?" I asked him.

"I'm emptying my pockets so I can stick this in a bag." He said.

"You mean you weren't going to mutilate yourself?"

He looked at me strangely.

"Why would you care if I did? Not that I would anyway…that's for the weak." He said in a depressed tone of voice.

He looks so sad. I've never seen Bakura this sad before. I've never even seen him sad! Is he upset with what I said? But why would he be upset? Unless…what everyone is saying is…true.

I remembered how I treated him badly and screamed at him. How he threw me lighter than ever on the floor. How he reacted when I told him he didn't make me happy anymore. How he did nothing when I kicked him off the bed.

But I don't like him anymore. Why would he like me? Nah, he doesn't like me. I'm just dreaming that. Maybe he's not depressed. Maybe I'm just seeing stuff. We've got two days left here on this beach I' not going to let Bakura's depression or whatever problem he has ruin my last day.

I stood there thinking all of this while he stared at me.

"I…want to bathe this blood is getting dry and it feels gross." Bakura said.

I walked out and back into the kitchen where Yami Marik and Ishizu were treating Marik's injuries.

Just give him a piña colada and he's living large.

"You ok Marik?" I asked him.

"Yea Bakura didn't really hurt me so hard as I thought he would. He was holding back I know it and thank Ra!" Marik said flinching from when they sprayed antiseptic on his wound to clean it.

"What's wrong with Bakura?" I decided to ask.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Well?" I urged on.

"Are you blind man! He's crazy about you!" Marik said.

"Bakura crazy about me?" I laughed. "No."

"Sure man! He told me himself." Marik said.

"And me." Yami Marik said.

I stayed quiet.

"Shocker I know! You must have convinced him or something. But…why didn't you do anything?" Marik asked.

"Because I…I don't like Bakura anymore." I said.

They stayed quiet.

"Wow. Poor Bakura." Ishizu said.

"Whatever." I said sitting on the couch.

"Ooh look at Ryou all laid out and feeling cool now that the foot's in the other shoe."

"You know Ryou, Bakura always thought about you even when he didn't like you. If you were ok, how you were feeling, if you were enjoying yourself." Marik said putting his hands in his pockets.

"No he didn't." I said.

"What do you think he did when he sat under the palm tree pick his nose? Well…I don't really know that." Marik said.

I chuckled.

"Wow your first smile in something months. You really don't like Bakura." Marik said.

"Yep!" I said relaxed.

"You don't even like him a little?" Marik asked.

"No."

"A teeny weeny bit?"

"No."

"How about a teensy weensy bit?"

"Well…maybe just a little." I blushed.

"Whew! I thought you weren't normal for a little while." He said sighing.

I heard something from the bathroom and decided to check on Bakura.

"Where you going?" Marik asked.

"I feel like reading. I'm going to go read." I lied.

"Sure nerd." Marik said smiling at me. "I don't mean that Ryou."

I stayed quiet turning my back.

"Answer me! I didn't mean that! Do you hate me? I'm sorry! Really I am!"

I peeked in the bathroom again and saw it was all steamed. I walked in and noticed Bakura's knife with blood on it. When he took it from his pocket it was clean. Is he cutting himself!

I didn't hear anything. Not even breathing. I ((out of nervousness)) opened the curtains and saw Bakura with his eyes closed in a bubble bath.

His eyes opened quickly and shot up screaming "Oh shit!"

I widened my eyes and ran out in embarrassment.

"And you stay out!" Bakura screamed.

"Whoa." I said in shock.

"What happened?" Everyone asked coming in the room.

I was still in shock.

"You went in on Bakura didn't you? Reading a book huh?" Marik asked smirking.

"I was worried! He was making noises." I blushed furiously.

"Worried?" Joey said.

"Wow Joey talks." Marik said.

"Just…just go. I'm going to read now." Ryou said.

"Yea read." Yami Yugi said.

"Shut up!" I screamed blushing.

"Well…I have this urge to ask. I dunno about you guys but…whatever. So did you see anything?" Marik asked smiling.

I blushed so much.

Everyone stared laughing.

"Haha! Ryou's lost his virginity!" Marik laughed.

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly.

"Did I use it right?" Marik asked following everyone behind them.

I picked up my book and started reading. I didn't understand anything I was reading. How can I read when I just saw my Yami in the shower!

The bathroom door opened and Bakura came out in his towel. His back was still bleeding and so was his face. He had two newly acquired cuts on his arms. He got his clothes and changed in the bathroom.

He came back and laid out on the bed looking up at the ceiling. This awkward silence was killing me. I saw the covers getting drenched in blood and took them out from beneath him.

"Bakura?" I said trying to break the silence.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm…sorry I walked in on you in the shower. I thought something happened to you." I blushed.

"Save it. I've lost all my dignity." He said turning away from me.

"Bakura, I'm sorry!"

"You think sorry can help any situation! You saw my bong in the shower! How can sorry fix that!" He screamed at me blushing.

"It was an accident." I blushed more.

"Everything's an accident with you." He said angrily.

"Sorry." I sighed.

He folded his arms making the cuts on his hands more visible.

I grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch my hand." He said angrily.

"Are you cutting yourself? These are new cuts?" I asked him.

"No I'm not cutting myself! Get off my back." He said angrily.

"Stop being so angry. I'm talking to you." I said calmly.

"Just…leave me alone." He said.

I grabbed both his hands and looked at them. He flinched.

"These are new. I'm sure of it! You flinched because they hurt a lot!" I said firmly.

"So…so what? You don't care anyway. You don't like me anymore." Bakura said sadly.

"So what? Just as you were concerned about me even when you hated me, I'm concerned about you."

"Just out of curiosity…why did you stop liking me?" Bakura asked blushing.

"I knew you weren't ever gonna like me so…I just stopped all of the sudden." I said.

"Well, what if I liked you?" Bakura asked.

"Then…" I blushed. "We'd do a lot more kissing."

"Oh." He said sadly.

"But you don't like me so you don't ever have to worry about that. There are plenty of other people who would want to kiss your deliciously juicy lips." I smiled.

He stared at me.

"Um…" I said embarrassed.

"I'm gonna think for a while. Leave me alone for awhile." Bakura said turning away from me.

Why is he so depressed? And I know he's self-mutilating himself. He's not confessing though. I have to catch him in the act.

Well, as I promised here's chapter 10. I'm going to go to the beach tomorrow when I get back the chapter process will be back. I will put up chapter 11 not this wednesday, but the next one just to get back into sync if you know what I mean. ) Hope ypu enjoy this og and review review review! ) Please read and if you read I'm begging you to review! lol

By the way

Bye MSN buddies sorry I didn't sign on today or in awhile. I'll miss you guys. )


	11. Mutilation?

((Bakura's P.O.V))

Why does Ryou have to be in my business? So what if I'm doing what I'm doing? I know it's bad…but for just some reason the sight of blood calms me down. Whatever I just won't do it often just…when I see Ryou. Well, I see him everyday that's dumb.

I turned to the side and sighed deeply. All this stress, these thoughts…they're killing me. I still wonder if Ryou had to go through this or if I'm just being too dramatic about it.

I moaned. Ryou sat up from laying down and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You ok?" he asked me.

Besides the fact that I feel totally crushed inside and I'm in the need of beating up something so bad…no everything is not ok.

I didn't answer him.

He rubbed my side and just started talking to me about any random subject that came to his mind.

He was putting me to sleep actually. His soft voice talking to me about…I'm guessing socks, his gentle hand tickling my side it was relaxing.

"Bakura do you love me?"

I sat up quickly staring at him in confusion.

"What? Was I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Did you just ask me…a question?" I asked.

"I was talking about the trip. You know how the beach was and such."

Am I hearing things?

I stayed sitting up for a couple of minutes and felt something rubbing my legs.

"Stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you." Ryou said cocking an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to go to the couch…to…watch some TV." I got my pillows and a blanket and went to the couch.

I could've sworn that was Ryou rubbing me and talking to me. I'm not delirious. You can't say you felt something and then have the only person in the room say they didn't touch you.

I sat on the couch and laid out my things. There was absolutely nothing on the TV. Just stupid reality TV shows about damn drama queens and such. They're pathetic.

I yawned loudly and just closed my eyes listening to the air vent right above me. I was in a deep sleep and was awoken by…Ishizu? I was still half asleep, but I managed to sit up.

"Go back to your room." She told me.

"I'm watching TV." I mumbled.

She turned to look at the TV and noticed it was off.

"You're not watching TV. Go to your room Bakura. The couch is bad for your back."

"I want to stay here!" I almost screamed putting the pillow over my head.

She patted my back and left me alone.

After all that commotion there was no possible way for me to get back to sleep. I wonder what everyone was doing besides sleeping. Marik rarely goes to sleep maybe I can have his company.

I placed one hand on my back from the pained scars Marik gave me and went over to his room.

Sleeping. Marik was sleeping! Marik never sleeps. He gives insomnia a whole new meaning. Yet there he is dozing off cuddled up with his dumb Yami. I wish Ryou would do that to me. Even when I did despise him I loved hugs.

I went to my room. Ryou was sleeping soundly on the corner of his bed leaving my side empty waiting for my return. I sat down on the bed and just looked around.

We're leaving this place tomorrow. How will life back at home be? Ryou back in his room cooped up and me back in mine cutting up stuff. What a wonderful life.

I don't want to go back I like it here. Sharing a bed with Ryou, the sand and the beach and the sun, the partying. I don't want to be home and be quiet never talking to Ryou.

But why did it take me this long to accept Ryou? Ryou cared about me when no one else cared about me nor loved me like he did. Now I'm broken up inside back to being cared and loved by only myself.

I should stop mourning. Mourning never got anyone anywhere. My mourning won't bring Ryou back and I don't know what will.

I moaned. This is all just dumb. I can't be—I lost my train of thought when I felt two arms wrap around me.

I looked at Ryou whose head was laying on my shoulder.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked me.

His warm breath hit my face making me relax my shoulders.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after Ishizu told me to come back to the room."

"You mean you left me leaving you a spot when you were intentionally planning to sleep on the filthy couch?" He asked me fidgeting.

His chin was sinking into my shoulder socket making me feel uncomfortable, but I left him there in fear he would get off of me.

"I…wanted to watch TV. I should've told you that I was going to sleep on the couch. Sorry."

I felt like I was getting softer by the second. No more will to fight, curse, scream, punch, beat or anything. It had all gone down the drain when I started loving Ryou. It's like he transformed my heart to be kind.

"I don't know if I should forgive you. You abandoned me here…cold…alone. Like you always do." Ryou said upset sounding.

"No Ryou, I didn't mean it that way. Please do be upset with me. I'll stay now." I said.

He sat there quietly for a bit.

"On one condition." He said whispering in my ear.

"What?" I asked him.

"You have to kiss me." He said smiling.

I sat there. He was toying with me. He obviously knows I have feelings for him now. What do I do now?

"Come on Bakura, you're not gonna leave me hanging again are you?"

This was all so strange. Should I do it? If I do it he might find out I love him, but if I don't he'll think I'm neutral, but if I don't do it…I'll never be able to feel a kiss again. I'm taking it.

I faced him. He was still smiling at me. I moved closer to him hesitant at first. Still doubting this situation. He moved closer to me close enough we were at breath to breath. I gave him a passionate kiss and felt fingers running down my hair. He started shaking me?

"Bakura! Wake up!" Marik screamed tossing a pillow at my head.

I sat up from the couch staring at everyone.

Damn…just a dream.

"You were about to kiss me their buddy!" Marik said smiling.

Ew.

"Let's go get dressed! Chop chop! Last day here wanna spend the time to the fullest!" He said dragging me off the couch and to the bathroom.

Ryou was brushing his hair when I went to the bathroom. He ignored me. I sighed to myself and started brushing my teeth.

"Hey. I didn't see you there." Ryou said to me smiling.

"Hi." I said muffled from the toothpaste.

"You…left me last night. Our last night together sharing the water bed." Ryou said.

That's right! Oh my god how could I have been so stupid! Ugh…stupid TV.

I spit and gargled.

"I'm sorry about that. The TV must have gotten the best of me." I said.

"Oh that's all right. I'm sure next vacation we'll stay together again." He said walking off.

Yea…next vacation.

I spiked up my hair and caught up with everyone who were already at the beach having a good time.

Ryou was playing tag with Marik. Yami Marik was just sitting there. Yugi was being his normal gay self with his Yami and Joey…where is Joey?

I looked around and saw nothing. Oh well. Maybe he left.

I saw the gay patrol come walk over to me and I grumbled angrily.

"Bakura you're not playing! You under arrest for not playing." Yugi giggled.

"And you're going to jail for being so short and gay all the same time." I said getting up and leaving.

God I didn't need that. I looked back at Yugi crying and that lesbo Tea trying to comfort him with Yami yugi about the power of friendship.

…….right…..

Tea just wanted to be there because she wanted Yami Yugi. I bet if she had the chance she'd bang him. But then again she's a lesbo. Oh well I'll never understand them.

I stretched and fell to the sand roughly when Marik came running towards me.

"I'm sorry." Marik said.

I pushed him off me and dusted the sand that was on me.

"You ok Marik." Ryou asked running up to us.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Good let's go play another game." Ryou said grabbing Marik's shoulders and walking off with him.

Not even a "Are you ok?" Bakura? I got up. He's just being mean now.

I went back to the hotel. I don't need to be outside with those low lives.

I opened my pocketknife that still had my dry blood on it. I looked at my arm. I know what I was doing was wrong but I needed to see blood.

I cut my arm a bit and did that a couple of times till I heard the door open.

I laid down and put the knife under me. I covered my arm and waited for them to leave.

They came inside.

"Why aren't you outside?" Ishizu asked me.

"Yea we're having lost of fun come and hang out with us." Yami Marik said.

"Nah, I'm fine here." I said. "You go on without me."

Ishizu looked at the bed.

"Oh Bakura you're bleeding!" She said shocked.

Dammit! They caught me.

"Yea what happened?" Yami Marik asked.

Think Bakura think.

"Uh…Marik ran over me and I tripped really badly and I scraped my arm." I lied.

"That's horrible. Here get up so I can help you clean it." She said.

"No! That's ok. I'm fine." I said watching Yami Marik give me looks of suspicion.

"No let's help you clean it." Yami Marik said.

"I said I was fine! Stop it get away!" I screamed shooing them.

My arm was hurting a lot now. It kept letting out blood. I was still stressed though. I need to see more.

I calmed myself and inhaled deeply. I felt like I had been unconscious for a while. They had placed me on in the car in the last section. I saw everyone getting their stuff and putting it in the trunk.

My knife. Where's my knife! I rummaged through my pockets and noticed it was missing. Oh-no! They have it. The sliding door opened and Yami Marik was standing before me.

"I know what you're doing." He said to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said sinking into my seat.

He pulled out my arm making me flinch in pain.

"This is wrong Bakura. You're endangering your life. Stop it please." Yami Marik said.

"I'm not doing anything." I said trying to cover it up.

"You're cutting yourself. I'm not giving you your knife back ever. You'll have to deal with your problems without feeling the pain." Yami Marik said.

"But I don't do it to feel pain. I don't feel pain! I do it for the blood." I said.

"Well then…like something Marik would say…look at a carton of strawberry juice." He said walking out.

I sighed. I could stop. I wasn't too crazy about it anyway. No big deal. I passed my hand on my bloody arm.

I laid back down on the seat. The commotion was coming. Marik opened the sliding door and bounced on the chair followed by Yami Yugi, Yugi, Tea and Ryou.

"Bakura you missed it. We were having so much fun in the water and stuff and—

Everyone stayed quiet.

"And…?" I asked.

Ryou had a face of fright.

"W-what happened to your arm?" He asked me.

"Oh. Um...this? I um…fell." I began sweating.

"Wow…how'd you fall?" Marik asked.

Leave it to Marik to continue asking questions.

"In the bath…tub." I said smiling nervously.

Ryou gave me the same exact look Yami Marik gave me.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the middle section.

This is the same place where Ryou confessed to me.

I'll never forget how sad he was when I said no to him each time he would ask me to love him. I won't forget how I forced him to do things he didn't want to do only so I could be bossy about everything and treat him horribly.

He sat me down.

He grabbed my arm and passed his hand on it staining himself and his sleeve with blood.

"What's going on Bakura? I'm really worried about you now."

I looked at him sadly. I couldn't tell him.

"I know what you're doing Bakura." Ryou said.

"No…no you don't." I said backing away from him.

"Why are you doing it? Is there something that you're hiding from me?" He asked getting closer to me.

I slapped him away.

"You don't understand leave me alone." I screamed.

He stayed silent.

Silence filled the car except for the wheels rolling on the pavement.

Say something Ryou. Say…something!

"Bakura…I….

One thing to say: Please review. Thanks! Enjoy


	12. Drunk

((Ryou's P.O.V))

What can I say? I don't love him anymore, but I don't want him to be sad anymore.

"You?" Bakura asked.

"I…"

He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I um…"

He sighed sadly.

"Bakura this is hard for me as it is for you. I don't know why you're sad and I know you won't tell me so I really can't help you. Can you tell me why you're sad? Maybe I can fix it." I asked.

"I don't want to tell you." He said.

"See there's your problem! You obviously have a problem, but you don't want help! That's what's messed up about you!" I screamed.

He started chuckling.

"Then I guess I'm pretty messed up." He said smiling slightly.

He was smiling, but I knew he didn't like me saying he was messed up. I…I think I've gotten a bit meaner to him. Well, it serves him right! It's time I took action now that he's being a moping dog!

"Yea you are messed up I should have taken you to the psychologist when I had the chance. Now it's too late you've completely snapped!" I said.

Being mean was sure fun.

He stayed quiet.

"Go away Ryou." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't need to hear your voice if you're going to be an ass. If you want to do it fine. Just do it behind my back not in my face." He said.

_Why am I being mean to him? I used to love this guy and now I'm being a total ass to him_.

"Bakura I'm sor—

"Once again, sorry doesn't fix every problem Ryou." He said.

"But—

"Sorry doesn't fix everything." He repeated. "Get away from me."

I got up and went back to the back of the car.

I sighed and sat down doing more listening than talking.

Marik kept saying something about going to a bar as a pit stop. Ah, I'm not really a bar person. I'm not even old enough to drink yet. Not that I would.

"When I go to that bar I'm so-o-o-o getting wasted." Marik said smiling.

"Me too." Yami Yugi said.

_What's wasted mean?_

"Ryou, you're looking at us like you don't know what we're talking about." Marik said.

"I…I do know." I lied.

"Ok are you going to get wasted?" He asked.

"Um…um…sure…why not?" I asked smiling.

"Yay Ryou's a party animal." Marik said messing up my hair.

"Yea…yea." I said moving away from everyone and closer to the window.

It's amazing how dark it can get in just a few minutes. Well, that's daylight savings for you. I looked at all the stars and started wondering about Bakura. In a strange, confusing sort of way, I miss him ganging up on me and threatening to kill me. It spiced up my day.

I smiled. I used to scream running away from him when he chased after me trying to pummel me and how he'd always beat me by grabbing my hair and throwing me down. I laugh about it now, but then, that hurt a lot. He always laughed saying I should get a haircut or pick it up when he's in the mood to fight me.

I frowned. Now he won't even talk to me anymore or even throw a punch at me. Something's bothering him, but he's still his own way. He can't tell me anything even if they pointed a gun to his head. Just like Yami Marik said, "Bakura's very secretive."

I curled up in a ball. It was starting to get cold in the car. All these people have like layers and layers of skin and they keep putting the air lower. I would leave, but I don't fit up in the driver and passenger seat…and I'm scared to go back to the section Bakura's in.

I looked at my hand. It still had his blood on it. How has he not passed out yet? He's bleeding a lot. Just thinking about him bleeding from his arm made me wonder more about him. Why did I stop liking him again? Was it because I knew he was never going to like me or because…of something else?

I got up.

"Where you going Ryou?" Marik asked me.

"I'm going to the other section. It's freezing in here." I said.

"I'll lower the air." Marik said smiling.

"That would only make it colder." I said.

_Idiot._

"What?" Marik said confused.

"Never mind I'll just go to the next room."

"Smart people." Yami Yugi said.

"You never know what they're saying." Yugi said.

"I know!" Marik said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and slid the door open. It was so quiet in here. Bakura's never quiet.

I walked up to him to see if he was sleeping. He only looked half awake, but I could still talk to him.

"Hey there Bakura." I said softly.

"What do you want?" He asked drowsily.

"I…um…it was um…too cold back there so I came in here. Do you mind?" I asked.

"No." He said turned away from me.

I made him mad with what I said to him. How could I have been such an idiot? I'm being so selfish and only thinking about myself. What has gotten into me?

I keep saying that I don't like Bakura, but I'm only leading myself to believe that I still have a lot of feelings for him. That was just me in denial trying to prove to myself that I didn't need him when it turns out I need him more than I think I do.

I don't even know his problem. If I knew the problem he was dealing with I would help him as best as I could.

I started hearing light snoring and moaning. I turned towards Bakura. I got up silently and sat down near him. I waited a few minutes to see if when I sat I woke him up. When I saw that I didn't I slowly grabbed his arm and began cleaning it.

He did a real number on his arm. What I want to know is _why_ he did it. Maybe he's hiding something from me like a feeling. Depression, anger, jealousy…love. Nah, not love. The Bakura I know shows no love or knows no love.

I still felt cold. I guess when Bakura wakes up and sees me here I have a reason for him in case he got mad. I was cold. I laid my head on his lap and wrapped his arm around me.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the sliding door open. I lifted my head very quickly and bashed it into Bakura.

He woke up quickly holding his lip and groaning loudly in pain.

I heard laughing in the back and I saw Marik imitating someone by opening the door and closing it again.

Bakura let go of his lip. Wow I did him in badly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me angrily.

I started fidgeting and blushing.

"I um..."

"My arm. You…bandaged my arm." He said looking at it.

"Y-yea." I said nervously.

"Thanks." He said touching his lip.

I grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch it it'll get infected." I said.

"How did this happen?" He asked me.

"I…um…I you see I was tossing a uh…football and Marik you know how klutzy he is he pushed me and I bashed my head against yours." I said tensely.

"You were playing football and you bashed into my head. I don't get you sometimes Ryou." He said chuckling.

I looked down smiling and noticed he was holding my hand. I let go and blushed furiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Here…let me help you with that." I said dabbing his lip with a piece of paper.

He grabbed my hand.

"Stop helping me. You're always helping me. I don't deserve your help." He said.

"Of course you do. You're my Yami." I said dabbing his lip again.

He stretched his legs out over the chair leave me half chair-less. When I was done dabbing his lip, he licked his lips and looked down at his arm again.

His lip started bleeding again. I felt awful for lying to him and making him bleed so much. Maybe if I kissed him it would go away. I smiled to myself. And there's the Ryou with the obsession for lips.

"Bakura…?" I said softly.

He looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Your lip is bleeding again."

"It is?" He asked.

He went to lick his lip when I stopped him.

"Don't! I…I know a way it could get better." I blushed.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sugar?" He asked.

"Something like that." I said smiling.

This time and if it doesn't work I will be off kissing him forever. No more interruptions. I looked at him sensually making him cock an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Nothing in particular." I said moving closer to him.

I wonder how many times I have attempted this. But I know this time I won't fail.

"Ryou…?" Bakura said moving more into the wall of the car.

I inched closer to his face resting my forehead on his. By now he should have gotten what I was trying to do.

There was something wrong with him. If he had been his old self he would have never allowed me to be so close to him.

I put my hands on his face trying to relax him. He started chuckling and closed his eyes.

"I like your ways of healing Ryou." He said smiling.

I smiled and went in for the kiss. I could feel his breath on my face and then it happened.

That maniac in the front seat braked really hard again and I went flying to the back of the other car seat knocking Bakura down as well.

Ah! I can't believe this! It's like no one wants it to happen! I growled angrily.

"Yay we're here!" Marik said opening the sliding door.

Everyone stopped in front of us when they saw Bakura laying right on top of me.

"Yea…cold huh?" Marik asked.

He got off of me and helped me up.

"Your sister…can't drive!" Bakura said angrily.

"She got us to the bar didn't she?" Marik said walking ahead of us.

"Bar?" Bakura said confused.

"They all plan to get wasted at this bar. I said so too."

"You…get wasted? You?" Bakura asked smirking.

"Yea." I said.

He stared at me.

"You have no idea what wasted means do you?" Bakura asked.

"Not a clue." I sighed.

"It means get drunk you dolt." Bakura said laughing at me.

"Oh god! Me get wasted?" I said shocked.

"I know. Pretty shocking." He said chuckling.

"Are you going to get drunk?" I asked him.

He thought for a while.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Well…"

I giggled shyly. If he _does_ get drunk there's no telling what he'll do.

"I don't…it's really up to you." I said blushing.

"Oh Ryou, what's going in that little head of yours?" Bakura asked me messing up my hair.

I fixed my hair and walked out behind him.

"Wow…this looks more like a club than a bar." I said watching everyone dancing and drinking.

"Looks fun." Bakura said walking away.

"You know Bakura… I—Bakura?" I said looking around for him.

A girl in a skimpy outfit came up to me holding out a plate of drinks.

"You want one?" She asked me.

"I…I no I don't drink." I said.

"Just one won't hurt you." She said.

"No really I don't—

"It's on the house…only because I like you." She said frilling up my hair.

I looked at the glass. I sniffed it and watched everyone look at me pathetically.

"This is some good stuff." I said laughing nervously.

The lady came back and caught a glimpse of me.

"You still haven't drunk it?" She asked me walking up to me.

I hate how these women degrade themselves for pleasure and money. It's disgusting.

"I told you I don't drink."

She put an arm on my shoulder and walked forward closing me into a wall.

"You know you're really cute." She said smiling at me.

"Uh…um…please get away from me." I said nervously.

"You're not like a lot of boys around here. You're nervous. First time kid?" She asked me running her fingers down my hair.

She was making me feel very uncomfortable.

"I…I don't know you please get way from me." I said.

"I'm here for your sexual pleasures there has to be something you want." She said getting in my shirt.

"Get away!" I said. I was too caught up in what was going on I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hit a girl and it's very rude to scream at one even if it was a slutty stripper.

"You have to have a wild side. Not every boy is as calm as you. I'm going to bring it out." She insisted.

"No that's ok. I…I'm fine now you can leave now." I said quickly.

She chuckled.

"You're very funny." She said undoing my pants.

"Stop please." I said trying to get away from her.

"But why? You're just so cute." She asked me making her lip big as well as her eyes.

"I feel uncomfortable that's all." I said blushing.

"You're too cute." She said pinching my cheek.

I blushed more. She kept flattering me. No ones ever said I looked cute.

"Um…th-thank you." I said to her.

"Aww, you're so sweet too." She said.

She seemed really fond of me. I guess she's never met anyone sweet in her life.

I smiled at her.

She caught me off guard and tried to stick her hand in my pants. I turned around saving myself and giving her my back.

"You're no fun." She said playing with my hair.

She was so close to me. Where was Marik or anyone at a time like this?

I felt her breath on my neck making me feel cold. She kissed my neck and started sucking at it. I drew the line at neck sucking.

I gave her a light push and managed to get a good few feet away from her before she tackled me back in the corner. Oh my god what did I do to deserve this?

I saw Marik drinking beer as if it were water and called out to him.

"Good job Ryou." He said giving me thumbs up and drinking again.

"Listen, I didn't pay you and I don't plan to because I didn't want this. Now can you please get away from me?" I asked nicely.

She started crying.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I asked her.

"No one likes me!" She cried loudly.

"No. I…I…uh…"

_Oh no what do I do now!_

I patted her back slowly.

"It's…ok. Besides the part where you're trying to seduce me ah, you're a very charming girl."

She hugged me. "You're so nice! I wish there were more boys like you."

Well glad that's over. Now we can go our separate ways and I can get the hell out of here.

She started chewing at my ear and giggling.

I gave a quavering moan and gave a short loud scream.

She detached herself quickly and almost stumbled.

I saw a couple of other men walk in and watch her run off.

"What an experience." I sighed.

I walked outside and sat on the entrance steps. The night was cold. The sky was darker than before and the stars were disappearing from the amount of light in the city.

I grabbed my ear and wiped the drool off it. Disgusting. All I wanted to do was get out of here.

The jingling of the bar bells diverted my attention. I saw Bakura come out and called out to him.

"There you are. Why aren't you inside it's freezing out here?" He asked me.

I didn't want to tell him that a stripper girl tried to seduce me so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Bakura…I don't like it here." I finally said.

He took a sip from his cup.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"I feel uncomfortable in there. I don't belong in there. I want to go home."

He finished drinking and put his cup beside him.

"It's all right Ryou. You want to go to the car?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Let me get one more drink and I'll go with you." He said going inside quickly.

What is so appealing about this liquor? I waited a couple of minutes. I sighed and decided to go to the car without him.

"Wait up." He said running up to me.

We walked into the car together and sat down in the last section closely together.

It was quiet at first, until I started hearing him choke on his drink. He turned my head.

"Is that a hicky!" He asked me shocked.

I put my hand on it to cover it and blushed.

"I…I was…I guess you can say almost seduced by a stripper lady."

"Which stripper so I can kick her ass!" Bakura asked angrily.

"It's ok what's done is done. It's over now." I said calming him down.

He sipped from his cup again.

"What else did she do to you?" He asked me.

"She played with my hair, stuck her hand in my shirt, kiss and sucked my neck, tried to stick her hands in my pants and chewed at my ear." I said.

"You have a lot to learn Ryou." He said patting my shoulder.

He finished the last bit of his drink and shook his head quickly.

"Ah, ow my head hurts now." He said.

"Don't tell me your drunk." I said.

"Just a little." He said tipsily.

Well that's good to hear. I started hearing Marik and the others coming in all drunk and being idiotic.

Marik fell flat on his face and Yami Yugi and Yugi couldn't keep their hands off each other. Joey was making out with Tea. It was the weirdest picture.

Marik handed everybody another drink and started hiccup laughing.

"Bakura no more." I said putting the drink down.

"Aww Ryou come on." Bakura begged.

"Yea Ryou. Let Bakura drink." Marik said putting the bottle cap on his head. "I'm a sailor!" He laughed.

Moron.

I allowed Bakura to drink it and sat tiredly watching them all. I hope Ishizu didn't drink. The car started moving and we were on our way yet again.

I had fallen asleep for a while and finally, naturally awoke to an empty car. We were at the Denny's from before. Another pit stop? It turns out everyone left to go puke their guts out from the amount they had drunken.

Bakura was sitting in the far right corner rubbing his head and groaning loudly.

"Bakura…you ok?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"Oh finally you're awake!" He said excitedly scooting closer to me.

"Yea I am." I said.

"Oh Ryou." Bakura moaned squeezing my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mmmm." He moaned.

"Ok…?" I said looking at him strangely.

"Ryou I…oh." He moaned again.

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

"Ryou I…mmm." He moaned giggling.

I sighed.

"I mm. Mmm. Mmm. I gotta kiss you. I gotta kiss you. I gotta kiss you." Bakura said quickly pinning me to the car wall.

Before I could say anything he was already kissing me wildly. He kept moaning sensually and squeezing my shoulders.

He stopped kissing me and just passed his hand over me.

"Ryou I lo—

"I feel so-o-o much better!" Marik said coming in on us.

"Dude you're always all over each other give yourselves a break you know." He added.

"I liked you better drunk." I said.

"You were saying Bakura? Bakura?"

He had fallen asleep on my lap curled in a ball.

I'll ask him in the morning.

I'm so sorry I made you guys wait. I feel bad now. From Wednesday to Saturday almost Sunday. It's the Yu Yu Hakusho IT'S THE STRONGEST DRUG IN THE WORLD! I have no clue what is going on. I have no idea about the biographies of anyone so I just watch it and play the game which was totally awesome and I've come to a conclusion Karasu is an egg sucker and Yusuke is too hard to beat on hard mode. ((sniff sniff)) I have to make it up to you guys for making you wait. If you can think of something feel free to ask. And if you want to tell me off for making you wait so long...go ahead too.

P.S Why does everyone find my story funny? Some of the reviews I get they say something about being funny. Well, I'm just glad I could make you guys laugh even when I'm attemping to write something that's for once not humor. Makes me feel good thanks guys. lol


	13. Blocker

((Bakura's P.O.V))

_Ugh…where the hell am I?_ I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I was in my bed. We got home from our long drive. _I feel like shit._ _I shouldn't have drunk so much._

I don't remember anything that happened last night…or if it was still night or whatever. I just don't remember anything that went on before I fell asleep.

I dragged myself out of bed and looked at the time. A quarter past three. I wonder if Ryou was sleeping. I walked down the stairs holding on to the wall because if I didn't hold onto something I would've collapsed.

I feel so weak and light headed. I'm not drinking till a long time from now. I stumbled when I got downstairs and straightened myself out.

I heard a faintish sound coming from the living room and walked in limping a little.

Ryou was sleeping on the couch snoring softly with his head on the armrest looking uncomfortable.

I first went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to alleviate my headache. My head was throbbing with pain. It felt like it would explode at any second. I went through the medicine cabinet, but everything looked like it was in Chinese.

Advil, Tylenol, Aleve…what is this crap? I opened one and accidentally dropped them all on the floor. _Aw, shit._

I heard moaning and rustling on the couch. I woke up Ryou. He stretched out and yawned loudly sitting up.

"What time is it?" He asked himself drowsily looking at the clock. "I'm going to see if Bakura's awake."

"I'm right here." I said picking up the pills.

I had startled him. He walked over to me and asked me what I was doing.

"My head really hurts and I was looking for some medicine to help me only I didn't know which one. I'm sorry I woke you up."

He smiled at me and picked up the Tylenol. He poured me a glass of water and put the pill in my hand.

I was always scared of drinking pills. I always thought I would choke on it one day.

He took me on the couch and we started watching TV together.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Not really just feeling a little sick." I said.

He chuckled.

"I told you, you drank too much. It'll go away soon and if it doesn't I'll take care of you." He smiled.

I hate to admit it, but he was right. He's always right.

"Oh! I just remembered! You were going to tell me something." He said.

"What? When?" I asked.

"In the car when you were…acting strangely…you were going to say something but you fell asleep on my lap."

"Acting strange—

It was all coming to me. Oh…my…god. I remembered. I kissed him. And not just any kiss either.

"Oh Ryou I'm really sorry about that. I was drunk. That didn't mean anything." I said quickly.

He sighed sadly.

"It didn't?" He asked.

"It didn't what?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind. Um…I see you don't remember. Well, that's all right." He said faking smile.

He sat on the far right corner of the couch looking sadly at the TV.

"Hey Ryou," I said.

"Hmm?" He replied not looking at me.

"Can you um…get my blanket from upstairs? I'm getting kinda cold." I asked.

He got up and went upstairs to my room.

I felt so lazy making him get up from the couch just so he could get me a blanket.

I waited a good few minutes just sitting on the couch and Ryou still hadn't come back. It doesn't really take long to get a blanket.

I went upstairs and saw Ryou laid out on the bottom half of my bed sleeping away. I guess I'll get to sleep with Ryou one last time. I took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt to put on a more comfortable one.

I lifted him a bit and laid him out right on my bed. I stripped and left just my boxers on and hopped into bed.

I turned off my lamp and just stayed awake thinking. _I really love Ryou now. I didn't think I would ever. What changed me? Was it how when I knew I wasn't getting any attention from him it made me feel lonely? Did I realize I actually wanted someone in my life that actually shared some of my same interests even if it wasn't by a lot? Or was it because he was a good kisser? _

Ryou moved closer to me and put a cold hand across my chest making me shiver.

"Bakura," Ryou said.

"You're awake." I said a little shocked.

"Of course I am. I only pretended so you could leave me here."

I liked that thought. I turned on my lamp and turned over to him.

I stayed quiet.

"You're not talking. You haven't been talking a lot lately. What's on your mind?" He asked me making tiny circles on my chest with his finger.

Ryou was acting hotter lately. Not hot like look wise. Just…hot. It's not like him. Nothing like him at all.

I didn't want to tell him I was thinking about him.

"You thinking about me?" He asked me smiling.

I blushed a little.

"I'm just kidding." He said.

I sighed in relief. Thought he had me there.

"Bakura…you know how I've been trying to…kiss you lately right?" Ryou asked me.

Why was he asking me this? Where is _this_ leading too? What's he thinking about? And why would he ask me this if he doesn't like me anymore?

I stayed quiet yet again.

"You're so shy. What's gotten into you?" He asked running his fingers down my hair.

I could really tell Ryou was hyper and I don't mean _that_hyper. Not the hyper you'd find in the dictionary. A deeper context. What's up with me using all these hidden words? It's not like me.

"So, if I got your permission…would you…allow me to kiss you for real? Not drunk not anything?" He asked making his hand into a fist.

"I don't see why not." I said smiling slyly.

I've got him in the mood. He moved closer to me. Are lips were touching by the tip and a voice comes out of nowhere.

"Why don't you ever…EVER pick up your damn phone!" Marik screamed from the answering machine.

"I know you two are awake probably going at it again. You hot people."

I groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"There's Bak—

I hung up. I turned away from Ryou leaving him hanging there. I lost my mood as always every time Marik interrupts. I'll never get what I want from Ryou if he keeps interrupting. He'll just have to die. Ooh I liked that a lot.

Ryou got as close as possible to me and embraced me closely. The warmness of his breath helped put me to sleep the rest of the night.

I awoke extremely early the next day to Ryou tugging at my hair in his sleep. Not to mention all his moaning.

I grabbed a book from my drawer and started writing in it. I know what you're thinking and no it's not a diary it's more of like a journal thing. I take it with me everywhere and I write in it everyday.

If anyone caught sight of it they'd know about my whole life. I've been writing in it since the day I got it on the day of my 5th birthday.

I wrote about what happened all on the trip to the beach and the bar and everything. When I was finished I put it on top of my drawer and went to freshen up.

Ryou was moaning about eating cookie's and milk and ice cream with soda. Weird I know.

I went down stairs and fixed Ryou some breakfast. I knew he wanted cookies and milk because he said so in his sleep. I hope he's surprised when he sees I fixed this up for him.

A few hours later I walked upstairs and heard giggling. I opened the door and saw Ryou scrambling in bed really quickly and tossing the covers over him.

I chuckled and walked over to him.

"It's time to go to school." I said.

"Aww, do I have to go?" He whined.

"I'll go with you." I smiled.

He still whined. Guess that didn't really cheer him up.

He got out of bed and dressed himself in his uniform. I always thought that uniform made him look thinner than what he already was and more intellectual. But Ryou was pretty bright for his age. Much brighter than all the other kids at school, but none of them had the love for learning as he did.

He brushed his hair and tossed the brush on the bed. He came up from behind me and messed up my hair running downstairs before I got him.

He sure was cheery this morning.

"Oooh cookies!" I heard him say from downstairs.

I walked down the steps watching him eat his breakfast and gather his books.

"Well…" I said.

"Well what?" He asked me.

"Those cookies didn't get them by themselves you know." I said giving him a hint.

"You're right! I must have put them there last night." He said swallowing and sticking another one in his mouth.

"No-o-o-o-o." I said smiling.

"No I'm pretty sure I did." He smiled.

"If you say so." I said getting my books.

"Thank you Bakura." He said hugging me and yet again messing up my hair and running outside.

I sighed and brushed my hair again.

We were walking to school in dead silence when he started humming a tune.

"You seem awfully happy today care to share?" I asked.

"Well today there's school. I can't wait to walk in there and get ready to learn and best of all you'll be there."

"You mumbled. What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling and blushing.

"Ryou…you look…

"I look?"

"You look c—

"My friends!" Marik said jumping in between us and putting his arms around us.

"What is up?"

"Bakura was about to tell me how I looked." Ryou said.

'Um…never mind." I said.

"No go ahead Bakura. Ryou looks--?"

"Well, ok. Ryou looks—

"Ryou you look great today! Did you lose any more weight because my god! You're going to have to come to my house so I can put some more pounds on you."

I sighed. He always cuts in what's wrong with him. Little bitch must die.

Ryou chuckled.

"Now I've just gotta say Ryou you are—

They walked on ahead leaving me behind all by myself. Grr! Marik pisses me off! I'm trying to talk to Ryou here trying to compliment him on how cool he looked today.

I walked inside and went to homeroom. I sat next to Ryou and I just sat there for a couple of minutes chewing on my wad of gum. Good old boring school again. I'll just slit my veins…and Marik's while I'm at it.

Ryou handed me a book.

"Reading is good for you." He said. "It keeps you entertained. Vividly enhances your imagination and uplifts your spirit."

Reading does all that to you? I thought it was some sort of torture form found back in the 1600's or something.

I grabbed the book and started reading. I tapped his shoulder.

"What does this word say and what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means—

"Ryou I need your help drastically." Marik said dragging Ryou away from me yet again. This was getting ridiculous.

"But I was going to help Bakura pronounce—

"I really need your help." Marik said.

I skipped the word and continued reading. Homeroom was over and we all went to science class.

"Great boring science." I sighed sadly.

"Science is exciting Bakura. It gives you a new view of the world and a new opinion about everything in it. It allows you to experiment with the elements and see a future much more differently than the one you pictured before."

Ryou has something for everything. It only keeps me interested in it when he explains it to me like that.

We where pouring chemicals together to make some sort of fusion. As always Ryou was my partner. Back then; I only used Ryou to do all my work…now I do it for the joy in working with one of my closest friends. Yes for the "joy". God dammit Tea getting me into the whole "joy" shit. Who even knew I'd get a friend…and someone like him. Guess I'm pretty lucky.

"Ryou how much of this do I pour?" I asked him.

"About—

"Ryou! My station! It's in critical condition!" Marik screamed dragging Ryou away from me yet again.

"But Ryou—

"Bakura—

"Station now. Bakura much later." Marik said.

I sighed and sat there waiting for Ryou to return. Ends up Ryou becoming Marik's partner in this assignment and I take an F for waiting for him.

So it's lunchtime now. You'd think all would go smooth with Ryou and I. Turns out that idiot Marik best known as the cock-blocker comes and ruins my lunch by taking Ryou again abandoning me and making me look like a fool eating by myself talking to no one.

If Ryou were my friend…or at least anything to me like I thought…he wouldn't be the whole time with Marik he'd come to me as well right? I guess he doesn't want to be with me as much as I thought he did.

I put my head down_. I have critical reading class now. I wonder what Ryou has to say about that class._

:Critical reading class is meant not only for reading, but to slit your veins because it's boring as hell.:

I chuckled. Ryou came running over to me and sat by me.

"I'm really sorry Bakura. I was caught up in what Marik was doing I—

"Forget it. What's done is done. I don't care for your company anymore. I know Marik will just come and ruin it anyway." I said.

I silenced him.

"Are you…jealous?" He asked me.

I laughed loudly.

"Where'd you get that sense of humor?" I asked playfully. "No I'm not jealous. How can I be jealous of someone dumber than I?"

He looked at me strangely.

The lunch bell rang and he left without saying goodbye to me. I plan on skipping school and that's what I did.

I ran home locking myself in my comfortable abode locking my room door and shutting myself out from the world.

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I'm utterly confused right now in this point of my life.

I don't know what to do. I don't know whether I should confront Ryou and just tell him already and finally finish screwing up my life when I hear he doesn't even like me and just wants to get away from me. I just don't know what to do.

I stayed wondering about that even when I took my long hot bath.

Ryou should be home by now…but he wasn't.

Chapter 13 only 6 more chapters to go. I might…and the might slightly leading more to the yes side add more. But, I might not get to even finish this story. I might ((I'm saying might a lot)) take it down forever. I'm having some technical difficulties with something going around the site and I don't need anything bad to happen. I'll keep posting stories….just not continue this one if that problem arises again. You guys better pray. Wow, 77 reviews. I didn't think I'd ever get that. My goal right now is to reach 100. I at least want it for this story and I hope I have it or at least get to see it if this story does have to come down since my Bakura's first are only famous for the people who read it in order. Now I need to ask this question. Is my chapter one boring? I mean…I have hits on that one like…wow! And it's like…did I start off too strong did I sound boring or what? No one seems to just want to read on….little….meanies. And once again…sorry for like changing the chapter process to Saturday. My computers acting gay…as usual. Well, bye now.


	14. Interrogation

((Ryou's P.O.V))

I think Mr. Bakura here skipped school. Wait till I get him at home. I sat down in Marik's kitchen waiting for him to pull out his homework so I could help him and just hurry to get home to Bakura.

He stared at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Ryou," He started.

"Yes Marik." I replied.

"Do you like Bakura again?"

I felt my whole body freeze up and get cold. After that they just turned into goose bumps.

"Um no of course not I'm over him remember?"

He nodded.

"You seem like you've grown even more attached to him rather than drifted apart." He said.

"Well, I can't really help that he needs my help most of the time." I said. Good cover Ryou, good cover.

"He's never helped you. Why do you help him?"

God Marik stop asking me questions!

"I help everyone. See I'm helping you with your homework."

Marik looked at me suspiciously.

Yami Marik came in on us and saw me teaching Marik calculus.

"Marik...has calculus!" He laughed for a really long time.

"What?" I asked.

"Marik's the slowest piece of shit in math!" Yami Marik said wiping a few tears.

"Don't say that about him you're hurting his feelings."

Marik sniffed and put his head on the table sadly.

"Aw, he knows how I could make it up to him." Yami Marik said messing up his hair. "Huh, huh ping-pong hmm?" He added walking away and laughing.

"He's mean and I hate it when he messes up my hair." Marik said.

I looked at his already messy hair. I guess Marik will always be Marik. When I was finally through "doing" yet showing Marik how to do his homework, I looked at how late it was.

"Oh my god. It's so late. I didn't even call Bakura or anything to tell him where I was going." I panicked.

"So?" Marik asked.

"I got to go Marik. Good night."

Marik ran in front of me.

"Uh um do you want to stay over? It's really late who knows what could happen to you." He asked.

"That's very nice of you to think about my safety and all, but I really should be getting home."

I pushed him away lightly and started walking home.

I wonder what Bakura will do to me when I get home. Will he even care that I got home so late or will he have actually been worried?

I can't believe time just flew like that. One minute it was 4:00 in the afternoon the next it's 12. Wow…Marik's really slow.

I walked up the steps to my apartment room drowsily. Looks like the drowsiness decided to hit me now. I yawned quietly and scrambled for my keys in my book bag silently so I didn't wake Bakura up if he wasn't already.

I closed the door behind me softly and tiptoed to my room. I sighed loudly. Good I'm clear must be asleep. Aw, and I wanted to sleep with him again.

I took of my shirt and felt something pin me to the wall.

"Ryou Bakura where the hell have you been!" Bakura screamed at me turning on the light.

"Bakura…I…you're awake."

"You bet I'm awake. I've been waiting all night for you!"

Oh that's a good thing to say.

"Why were you awake? Were you worried about me?" I asked pulling him closer to me.

"Of course I wasn't worried about you. Psssh! Why should I be worried about you?" He said unpinning me.

"Will you tell me the truth if I told you I missed you a lot at the time when I was gone?"

He'd have to tell me something after saying that.

He blushed. That's so adorable I wanted to pinch his cheek and squeeze him like a plushy.

"Uh…um…o-ok. I was really worried about you. You had me…scared for a little while." He said hugging me.

I hugged him closely as well resting my head on his neck.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I shivered when he ran his finger down my hair.

"I was at Marik's house teaching him calculus." I said.

"Marik's house!" He said pushing me away, ruining the moment and sounding upset.

"Yes." I said looking for a t-shirt to put on.

"That asshole—" He grumbled the rest.

I yawned tiredly.

"Have you eaten anything at all?" He asked me.

"No." I said jumping into bed.

"I'll make you something if you'd like."

I love it when he was nice. I was a little hungry but…

"That's all right I'm fine. Good night Bakura." I said shutting off my lamp.

He shut the door behind him and I heard him walking upstairs.

I sighed happily. Bakura was worried about me. Me! I'm so happy. This is the happiest I've ever been. I do love him more now. I don't even remember why I stopped liking him in the first place. He's just too irresistible to stop loving.

I chuckled to myself. I can't go to sleep on my excitement. I want to be with him. I want to talk with him again till I get sleepy again.

I got out of bed and made it because I knew I wouldn't be forced back down here. I walked up the steps and walked into his room only to see him sleeping holding up a book. A book? Since when did Bakura read?

I crawled up to him and grabbed the book.

"Bakura's journal." I whispered opening it up.

I knew what I was doing was wrong and goes against the rules of a roommate's privacy policy, but it's Bakura we're talking about here.

I opened it to the middle pages and started reading.

"April 24.

My god do I hate Ryou. Even though I hate his ass he still makes me hot though."

I make Bakura hot. Wow how cool. I kept on reading.

"He's such an idiot! Like I really care about him anyway. I can't stand looking at him. He just pisses me off. But he makes me totally hot I got to give him credit for that. Just so hot I'd kiss just about anyone and not just any plain kiss either. Tongue and all that good package. They better fear me when I'm in that mood."

Who knew Bakura was such a hyper person? Not to mention wild. I knew he was badass, but wild as well. Some new features added perhaps.

I turned the page.

April 25

I still hate Ryou and this dull school he's dragged me into. I smacked Ryou with balls in P.E today playing dodge ball. Little dumb fuck got in my way and I totally missed nailing Tea. Little bitch. I just want to grab him and choke him to death cutting him and—

Ok let's skip up ahead to another era.

"May 12

Great we're going on a stupid vacation. Ugh I hate vacations especially the people whom I'm going with. Ryou I can't stand him I wish he was dead and burned in hell. Marik don't get me started with that bitch. Everyone else could kiss my ass.

I'll write in this thing later.---

I told all these losers I used to love Ryou. I only loved Ryou because he freaking made me hot and he was the best kisser I've ever kissed. Meh, and I thought he'd be crappy because he's a nerd. I saw Ryou crying in his sleep. Who the hell cries in their sleep? Only Ryou. Only him. Ah well whatever that's his problem."

Ok I witnessed this already I want the deeper secrets. I flipped the pages quickly. I heard him moan and jumped down to the floor. Whew, false alarm.

"May 15

So here we are at the beach. We've been here a couple of days already. Everything is pretty ok and Yami Marik scares the shit out of me—

Yami Marik scares Bakura! Oh my god! That's something you don't hear everyday. I'll ask him one day.

--I overheard him talking to Ryou and what the hell was all I had to say to that. What the hell was he doing poisoning Ryou's mind like that! Ryou does need me. God if he didn't have me he'd be nothing! He'd be nothing without me. But I have to admit…I'd be nothing without him either. Look at me saying this. I guess I have grown…a little attached to him--

I giggled and read on.

--but that doesn't mean I like him."

I sighed in disappointment and flipped the page. I don't know why I'm reading this it's not like I'm going to get anywhere.

"June 2

I've finally apologized to Ryou. I'm glad to finally have that off my chest. All that guilt was accumulating and trying to take over me. Who knew I could hold it in that long and keep such a good posture? But just because I apologized to him does not mean that I like him. I can't keep repeating this to myself."

I wanted to put the book away all this stuff was just killing me in the inside. I'm starting to mourn again. No! I just can't help it. Anyone would do it if they were in my position.

"I also told him not to change. I don't exactly know why I told him this, but then at the same time I do. That didn't come out right. Oh well, whatever what are the odds I'll ever read this page again? I only told him not to change because I liked him the way he was. If he changed I wouldn't have the same person to beat on and it would seem different and to add to that, I hate change it's why I don't hardly ever and they have to make a really big effort to get me to change.—"

See I told Yami Marik Bakura takes his time in changing. I know more about Bakura…than he knows anything about himself. I still can't believe the only reason why he said that to me was because…ah never mind. I knew it was crap anyway.

"June 3

I felt really bad for Ryou today. Dude, I actually felt sorry for him. He's totally in love with me! I guess I could keep leading him on—"

My jaw dropped. Leading me on! I growled angrily. What the hell! I'm too shocked at the moment what's that again leading me on! Oh my god! I kept reading:

"Ryou didn't expect me to actually love him did he? I explained to him why already. Too much to write and plus I know anyway I don't need to make note of it. I told that kid Ryou I'd hang out with him only because I pitied him. I would have never done it if I didn't pity him so much. Poor guy he's never gonna get what he wants. I do give him credit for always having my back, it's not like I need it anyway. So that's two things he's good for: having my back and making me hot."

I couldn't take anymore of this. This was recent too! I can't believe he only likes me because I make him hot! What the hell is that? What do I do!

"Ryou would be good…wearing a paper bag over his head. Hahahahahahaha!"

I literally gasped so loud that I started choking. Paper bag. Paper bag! Ahh! I'm getting so pissed here.

"June 4

It was one of our last nights here. I slept on the couch and I had the weirdest dream! Weird because Ryou was in it…without the paper bag! Ahahahaha! I laugh at myself. I'm too funny. Well anyway, I know I haven't written it in the before entries…((wow…"the before entries" Could I have a gayer moment?)) as I was writing ((there I go again geez Tea's getting to me))—"

I chuckled. That was pretty funny.

"--in my dream it felt like Ishizu had woken me up from watching TV. I went back to my room and I woke Ryou when I sat on the bed. He was being all touchy feely on me and…and I was enjoying it."

Guess I'm not that worthless after all. I smiled.

"From then on we went to kissing. Dude, what a fucked up dream. Kissing Ryou. Wow. That kiss looked good too. Was going on for a long time till I woke up."

I was getting excited and forgot how pissed I was from before and went on.

"I did absolutely nothing at the beach and just mainly stared at everyone…mostly Ryou. Why was I staring at him so much? Probably to get myself hot again."

I yanked my hair. If I could underline the word hot in this journal I'd get like a million!

"I had changed myself and thought differently of Ryou. I was still leading him on though. Good I still have the power. Heheheh."

I got mad again. This little ass of a Yami keeps messing with me like that.

"June 5

Finally! We're leaving this dumb place. I was getting tanned in places I didn't even know could get tanned! I started—"

What the hell? I flipped the page. My god! It was still going on! I flipped twice. Ah, it's over.

"We had gone to a bar and I don't know how many drinks I had, but I as totally drunk man. A stripper lady sexually molested Ryou and that was hilarious damn and I missed it. Wonder how he did with that? "Oh please stop, I can't. This is against my religion. I can't kiss or touch or look or do anything. Ahhh! My nail! I've gone and broken my nail. Fudge." Ahahahahahaha! I'm such a good impersonator. Oooh one more! "Where's my hat?" :grabs and puts on a paper bag: Hahahaha! Whoo! I'm really good."

I growled angrily and gripped the book ripping it at the top. Oh shit! Oops.

"I was so drunk…I kissed him like I was in one of my hot moods. I wonder how that was for him. I wonder if I went a little too hard and gone and broken his whole body. Hahahaha! I'm just joking. He's a good kid. All I know I was totally hot when I was drunk."

And there's another hot geez.

"But I respect him…a little now. I still rank on him, but playfully…I've grown to accept this "again" yes again…that I—"

Bakura moaned and he put his hand on my shoulder. I threw the book under the bed and froze up inside. I hope I didn't get caught! I sat there stiffly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked chuckling and nuzzling his head against mine.

"Um…nothing. Just…looking for my lost…shoe. Yes…lost shoe." I said nervously.

He turned the lamp on and rubbed his eyes.

"It's 2:00 Ryou. You should be sleeping you have that school thing tomorrow."

I shrugged my shoulders in a lackadaisical gesture.

"I don't care that much. I plan on staying home." I said jumping up to sit on the bed.

"So you're not going? I guess I don't have to go." He said folding his arms behind his head.

"Oh you're going mister because you skipped today." I said smiling.

"I didn't skip that's poppycock. Who told you that?" He asked trying hard not to smile.

"A little person told me by the name of Marik." I said.

"Marik." He growled.

"What do you have against Marik anyway?"

"He's getting in the way of us!" He said loudly.

I blushed.

"Oh…uh…th-that didn't come out right."

"I'm sure it didn't." I sighed.

He stretched and lay on his side.

"My book! Where's my book!" He panicked.

I froze up again.

"W-what book?" I asked.

"None of your concern." He said searching frantically for it.

I feel so bad now that I invaded his privacy.

He lifted his head.

"You! You didn't get it did you!" He asked angrily.

I gulped.

"How dare you accuse me of getting it!" I said trying to sound fearless.

"I'm sorry. I just—that book is very valuable to me. I just asked you because you were looking for your shoe and…I thought you might have gotten it." He said.

"It's ok. No I didn't get it." I said.

He sighed.

"Why don't you…look for it in the morning and pay more attention to me?" I asked.

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. What did I say? Whoops that was awkward.

"That book is important Ryou." He said firmly. "I have no time to play games with you now."

Games?

"Maybe it's under your bed or something." I said.

He looked under the bed and sighed in relief.

"Oooh I found it." He said hugging it and putting it away.

I feel totally guilty now for eavesdropping in something that much of value to him.

"Ryou are you hiding something from me?" He asked me.

Oh no! Did he find out!

"No! No of course not Bakura. Wh-why do you ask?" I asked nervously.

I felt sweat rolling down my face.

Bakura stood up and stood me up as well.

"I sense you're hiding something from me. Something of regret."

"I…I…I I'm not. Really no I'm not." I said sweating some more.

"Ryou." He said firmly.

"I'm not leave me alone." I said turning away from him.

"You are hiding something. Tell me please." He said.

"No I'm not!" I screamed.

He smiled enticingly at me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Will you tell me if I…did something amazing to you?" He asked me.

Amazing? Amazing how?

"I'm not hiding anything from you." I lied trying to push him away.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked only moving closer. "Are you afraid of me?"

He was freaking me out right now I could say.

"If Marik comes in here and interrupts I can't guarantee he'll live."

Harsh. That's something mean to say.

He grabbed my face and kissed me slowly.

He wanted me to tell him this badly? I can't he'd hate me forever. I'd hate him if he went through my stuff. Well, not hate him. I could say…Marik made me do it because…I dunno he wanted revenge. Yea that would work he'd believe me, but then he could kill Marik knowing how he's not even hesitating for a moment for Marik to slip up and slit his throat. I could…blame Yami Marik! That's perfect. He's afraid of him. But then Yami Marik might find out and being all "smarter and wiser than me" he'd know I'd put him up to it and he'd come after me. But I have Bakura…or Marik. But Marik's a chicken shit he won't help and Bakura…Yami Marik would probably say that I read it instead of him or something and…and…I'd have them both on my asses! Unless…I blame Tea! Yes! She'd never know it was I and she wouldn't even know what was going on. I don't really care about her anyway. Bakura could kill her and I wouldn't give a damn. This is stupid. I just won't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked me through the kiss.

I shook my head.

He kissed me more roughly and his hand slipped.

I bit him and pushed him away.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to go now Bakura. I'm…tired." I said trying to get passed him.

"Aw, come on Ryou let's play." He said playfully.

"No. Sorry."

This was my only time. I couldn't possibly do it because I felt so guilty at what I had done and I know he was trying to win me over so I could tell him.

He pushed me roughly to the wall and chuckled.

Marik where are you at a time like this?

The doorknob was rattling. Yes! I love you Marik! Ok…no I take that back after I just envisioned him.

"Ryou I know you're in here since you weren't downstairs and I wanted to know…it's about Marik's—whoa! I came in at a bad time."

It was Yami Marik! What! You'd think Marik would interrupt, but Yami Marik. It's like…3:00 in the morning. What's wrong with everyone? They don't come in the morning, but they come at the weirdest times.

Bakura kissed me roughly and I tried hard to push him off. My feeble arms and me. I need to work out. I signaled Yami Marik to grab Bakura and push him off of me.

"No." Bakura said sounding desperate.

I had a drooling fit making him detach himself from me.

"Ugh." He said in disgust wiping his lip.

I crawled out from under him and got behind Yami Marik.

"I'm gonna get you Ryou." He said playfully trying to get me from behind Yami Marik.

Yami Marik grabbed Bakura and tossed him in a corner.

"I need to speak with Ryou." He said angrily.

Bakura sunk in the corner.

"Marik didn't really get the calculus you were teaching him Ryou and he was being a real pain saying you had a test and he really needed to pass it. He wants you to go over yet again to teach him." Yami Marik said.

"It's 3 in the morning." I said.

"You tell Marik that." Yami Marik said grabbing my arm.

"Wait." I said.

I went over to Bakura.

"Bakura, I swear I'm not keeping anything from you. Please stop acting so strange."

…Even if it was enjoyable.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'll be back later ok. Don't stay up for me I can't guarantee I'll be back…its Marik we're talking about." I gave him a hug.

He started chuckling and licked me.

"Yes…that's very nice a goodbye lick thanks I appreciate that." I said wiping my neck and walking off with Yami Marik.

"What was that all about?" Yami Marik asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ugh! I have to tell someone! I trust you very much Yami Marik you have to promise me with your life it will never slip out and you will NOT I repeat NOT tell Marik. You know how bad he is at keeping secrets." I begged.

"Sure what's up?" He asked.

"I…I read Bakura's journal. I feel so guilty now! I invaded his privacy and now he knows I'm hiding something because I dunno he's some weirdo guy that senses guilt!" I started crying.

"Ryou it's ok. I won't tell anyone. Now tell me…what good stuff did you read?" He asked me nudging me.

"Oh no. Oh no I can't possibly tell you. It's bad enough I told you."

"Come on." He begged.

"Ok, but just one. He's…afraid of you."

Yami Marik laughed loudly.

"Afraid of me! Oh that's rich! Thanks Ryou." He said smiling.

"Don't tease him now please." I begged.

"All right. Damn." He mumbled.

We entered the museum and I saw Marik tossed out on the couch.

I patted his back making him turn his head.

"Ryou." He said happily.

"Come on let's go study Marik." I said helping him up from the couch.

I was teaching him when I noticed he was distracted. Distracted on me.

"Is there something wrong Marik?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes there is." He said.

"May I ask what it is?" I asked.

"Ryou…I really like you." He said.

"What!" I asked in shock.

Chapter 14 everyone. Yes. 14. Never liked that number, but whatever lol. Only 19 chapters….NO IT'S ALMOST FINISHED! Lol. I'm sooo adding more. Lol. Just can't get enough of this story. It reminds me of all the idiots that have boyfriends and girlfriends and "little Marik's" or cockblockers lol! But I see this so much more differently then all you…other people lol. I won't explain it because…I dunno lol. I laugh a lot. Yea and I've rethought about it…I will "try" not to be forced to take this story down. Seeing as how you guys like it. Oooh ooh you guys are probably sooo shocked now lol. But I'll keep the rest to myself because it won't be long before it explains itself.

For the Bakura's first fans:

I've written a couple of…um…pages of Bakura's first haircut lol. It's coming along fine. And I'll post it up soon hopefully. Then I'll work on the other ones. If you have any ideas feel free to just you know…pass them on and I'll give you a dedication.


	15. Hurt

((Ryou's POV))

This just all came so sudden. Marik…liking me he must be joking.

"Are you serious Marik?"

"Of course I'm serious Ryou. You're like…you're Ryou. I don't want you getting hurt anymore by Bakura."

He sounded pretty serious to me. This isn't about the calculus anymore is it?

"Ryou if you love Bakura again who knows what you'll get yourself into again. Just think of all the times you mourned and he didn't care, how you were at his ever whim doing him favors and errands and how he did nothing for you. Don't you remember that feeling?" He asked me worried.

Of course I remembered that. I'll never forget that. Come to think of it, every time in his journal how he said cruel and mean things to me. I never once got to finish it. But towards the end…it started to get interesting, interesting to the fact I'm dying to know more.

"Yes Marik I remember." Was all I said.

"Then what's your deal Ryou?" He asked me.

"I need to help you study Marik." I said trying to change the subject.

"Studying later talking now! Ryou you—

"F(x)3x to the power of 2+6x-1 over x to the power of 2+x-3?"

"Ryou stop ignoring me! Fuck calculus! I don't even know how the hell I'm in this! I got in by a fluke so stop trying to help me! I'm trying to help you now! Ryou I like you. I like you too much to get hurt once again by that idiot Bakura!"

He was weirding me out. Did he like keep this too himself all along?

"F(x)3x to the power of 2+6x-1 over x to the power of 2+x-342. Is that right?"

Marik growled angrily and ripped the paper I was working on.

"That's all right I got several others." I said pulling out a pack.

He grabbed his head angrily and yanked at his hair.

"Stop ignoring me! I'm trying to help you!" He screamed loudly.

"I don't need your help I'm fine doing what I want to do!" I said loudly as well.

"You're being stupid now! Don't you understand it's all a lie! Bakura being nice to you is so he can get anything he wants from you! Chores, homework, services, errands, pleasure!" Marik screamed.

"You're lying." I said.

He yanked at his hair again and grabbed my neck. He shook me wildly and choked me.

Lucky for me, Yami Marik came in and shot Marik with an injection. Wow, who would know he had such a problem? Well, it was kind of obvious he was under some medication I mean…come on it's Marik. That's pretty mean I take that back.

He started tearing from the pain and held on to his Yami.

"What did you do to him!" Yami Marik asked angrily.

"I…I didn't do anything. He started yelling at me about not understanding anything about Bakura and he just threw himself on me." I explained. "I tried to get off the subject honestly I did."

Marik started twitching lightly in his Yami's arms still crying softly.

"Marik I know you're—

"Don't talk to him!" Yami Marik yelled at me.

"I'm…going to go home now." I said.

"N-no! Ryou wait." Marik said pushing his Yami away.

I stopped and looked at Marik.

"You know you have to stop eventually. Bakura won't always be there and most of the time he could give a damn about you! You're wasting your time, your life, your humanity!" Marik screamed at me some more.

"Shut up Marik! You don't know Bakura like I do. H-he's different! I don't care if you like me or not I like Bakura and you're not going to do anything about it!" I screamed at him.

"Stop being so fucking stupid you idiot! You're smarter than that! I know you are Ryou. Believe me. Look at me, you can tell I like you!"

"Yea, but I don't like you! Get away from me!" I screamed pushing him away from me.

It totally slipped my mind of the condition he was in. He hit the ground hard and laid there motionless.

Oh my god! Oh my god! What did I do!

I ran up to him and started shaking him.

"Marik? Marik?" I panicked.

"Fuck! This is your entire fault Ryou! If something happens to him, I'm not hesitating to press charges on you!" Yami Marik screamed at me picking up a phone.

Press charges? What…kind of charges?

Yami Marik picked up Marik and took him to the car.

"You better pray Ryou Bakura. You better pray." He said before leaving.

Oh I'm praying all right. I don't care about what he'll do to me I care about Marik's condition right now. I hope he'll be ok.

I started walking home with remorse. How could I do that? And to Marik too. Marik's been like the best person to me. I can rely on him for anything. He even liked me.

He cared about my condition and I never took any of it seriously. I just thought he was a hyper sugar high idiotic friend. I never knew he could be sensitive too. I never even knew he had a temper or any of that. He's just always so happy maybe so happy he uses his happiness not only to influence others, but also to hide his true feelings so no one has any concern about him. It's like…he takes care of himself.

All this thinking is making me feel guiltier than what I already am.

I opened my apartment door and shut it quietly.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

"About what?" Bakura asked turning on the light.

"You stayed up for me."

"Of course I did." He smiled.

What if Marik's right? What if Bakura really is being a hypocrite like he intended to say? I'm not going to ask him straightforward "Oh. Bakura, do you love me?" That's plain insanity.

He cocked an eyebrow when he saw how deep in thought I was.

"What happened at Marik's house?" Bakura asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-"

Great there I go stuttering. Damn my stuttering.

"It was something." Bakura said sitting me on the couch.

"I…can't tell you." I said looking away from him.

"Ryou, you can tell me _anything._" He said turning my face to face his.

I kept remembering what Marik told me about Bakura and how he only wanted me for several things.

He patted my hand.

"Marik…likes me."

"What!" Bakura screamed in shock.

I nodded and he just laughed for a really long time.

"You're joking right? Is his brain so slow that he doesn't realize you'd pick me before him any day?" He laughed.

I sat up straight.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked upset.

"Ugh…uh…"

I had him. Does he honestly think my whole life revolves around him?

"Ha, nice going Bakura. But I'd pick him over you. He's less selfish, less cocky, thinks about me more and cares about me more and everything. Unlike you who only thinks about yourself and could careless about me because…you hate me."

I left him speechless.

"Ryou…do you…do you really think that?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, yes I do." I said walking away.

"But Ryou I don—

I slammed the door in his face before he even finished. I was so fed up with him. Marik was so right. Wow never thought I'd hear myself say that.

"Fuck you then Ryou." I heard Bakura grumble by my door.

Damn…I made him mad. I want to rush out there and just apologize to him. Of course I would never choose Marik before him. I was just so pissed I said that out of anger. Great! Now I've gone and injured Marik and pissed off my Yami. I couldn't possibly make anything any worse.

I shed a few tears and decided to just go and see Marik without my Yami knowing.

I shoved some pillows under the blanket so my bed didn't look so empty and went up stairs quietly. He was sleeping when I went up. Looks like he fell asleep just now.

I went up to him and ruffled his hair softly. I saw the time and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out. I accidentally closed the door a bit hard, but I still ran out to the hospital.

((Bakura's POV))

I woke up to a forceful slam to the door and fell off my bed. Damn Ryou…always trying to wake me up. I heard the jingling of the keys and saw someone pass by my window.

Who was that? I got up from my bed and opened my window. They had left too quickly before I could see whom it was. I went down to Ryou's room and saw the lump in his bed. He must've been there.

I should apologize to Ryou…for saying what I said. I felt very dominant. I walked up to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Ryou.

"Ryou, I know you're mad at me and all and…I…I just wanted to apolo-ap-apolog-apologize…for what I said earlier. You can like whomever you want to like…even though I thought you really liked me. Can you forgive me Ryou?"

It was quiet.

"Ryou?" I shook the lump.

Pillows!

I got up quickly and ran upstairs to put some clothes on. I had no idea what I picked out to wear all I knew was Ryou was wandering the streets with no protection.

I looked from balcony view to see if I could see Ryou walking. When I didn't I just took off running wherever.

I asked some hobo if he had seen someone that looked like me, but no one has.

I'm freaked out right about now. Why did he leave in the first place? Did he leave…because of me?

I saw a light turned on in the nearest coffee shop and I knew how much Ryou loved coffee so I went inside. I asked them and they said that he left only a couple of minutes ago. Do I know Ryou or do I know Ryou?

I got exhausted and just started walking quickly looking instead of running around. When I get a hold of Ryou grrr he's in for it.

I saw a thrown plastic coffee cup on the floor in front of any alley way followed by some blood. Oh-no. I ran in that direction. My god it was like some sort of maze.

When I finally reached the end I saw a figure slumped on the ground and ran up to it.

"Ryou?"

"Y-yep." He replied with difficulty.

"Oh my god Ryou what…what happened? Why did you leave home? Where were you going? What—

He put a hand to my mouth and started chuckling.

"I was mugged." He said smiling weakly at me.

"That's not a laughing matter. You could have been killed you're lucky you're alive."

"Why do you care? You never cared about me anyway." He said beginning to cry.

"Th-that's not true. I've always cared about you Ryou. You're my only friend. You're like…hmm…what's something I like? You're like a steak to me."

He smiled and chuckled.

"You were my only friend. I shut everyone from the world except you because…I really um…really…uh."

"Really?" Ryou asked.

I…I don't think I'm ready for this yet. What could I possibly be getting myself into if I tell him?

"I really care about you Ryou." I said.

Ryou sat up and embraced me closely.

"I'm sorry I ran away from home without telling you. I lost all my money…and my coffee and all my jewels. I can't ever get those back but I've also gained something just now."

"What's that?" I asked hugging him as well.

"I've gained your trust and care. I don't care if you like me. I don't care about any of that. As long as we can get along…that's fine with me." He said.

Oh Ryou, you have more than just my trust and care now. I'll tell you eventually.

I helped him get up and walked in the direction of the house. He stopped me.

"No. I need to go to the hospital." He said.

"Ryou you're ok no need for drastic measures."

"Just let me go and I'll take care of it from here. Please go home I can take care of myself."

I shook my head.

"You honestly think I can trust you out here now that they just mugged you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I have no valuable goods on me except the ring, but who cares about that."

"Um hello I do. Give it here. You're not going to the hospital. Why are you going anyway?" I asked.

"Marik's there. I…did something to him." He said putting his head down.

"Ryou what the hell did you do stab him?" I asked shocked.

It's not like Ryou to go and send one of his closest friends to the hospital.

"It's nothing." He said turning away from me.

"Ryou, I really hate it that you keep secrets from me."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to tell you. It's not that I don't want to tell it's that I can't." He said.

"But—

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." He said running off.

"Ryou…"

I sighed and began walking home.

"What is he hiding from me?"

I stopped walking. I'm going to find out. No more secrets Ryou.

I began running in the direction of the hospital. I will find out what secret Ryou is keeping from me even if it means ruining our friendship.

Dude what a gay ending! Lol! I must've had a gay moment just now lol. Oh my god how funny! RYOU GOT MUGGED! OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! I laughed my as off writing that part! …………………….lol. Sorry. I just thought that was the most hilarious image. Lol. Well, you got….I think 4 chaps left. Bum bum bum. School's awesome. I got a rocker math teacher lol! And I'm having David issues! Yay me! Go me! Go me for never having luck with cute boys because lesbians (( not literally though I just call them that because I hate them )) that used to be your friend decided to get in the freaking way and mess me up badly. If you live in Florida and you see the news about head decapitation and the name Melissa Mendoza following….yea. Just kidding I'm not a killer.

P.S Dudes, I dunno about you but this hit thing pisses me off soo much. I have 1,189 hits for this story….it's like what the hell if you read PLEASE review. It's stupid that you read and not review. It could be crap I don't care just leave something. A 90 reviewed story with 1,189 hits. That's like 1,099 people who didn't review. Oooh I did that big number in my head. Lol. Oh yea and stories are coming down so…be ready for that.


	16. Betrayal

((Bakura's POV))

I ran towards the hospital just in time to see Ryou go in. I spied on him and watched him go into a room. I followed behind him.

"Excuse me." One of the nurses called out to me.

God I hate nurses. They're so pointless. They're just standing in the doctor's way.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Visiting hours is over." She said.

What the hell she just let Ryou go in!

"I…I'm not visiting I'm looking for the…bathroom." I said.

That's good. Hope the bathrooms down that aisle.

"Oh all right. Follow me." She said walking in the opposite direction.

Fuck. I waited till she was a far distance and ran to the room Ryou went in. Hope that nurse doesn't come looking for me.

I opened the door and hid behind the curtain of the opposite bed. Yuck I hated this smell. The smell of sick people. It sickens me.

I tuned everything out and started listening to Ryou and I'm guessing Marik…that little bitch.

"Hey Marik." Ryou said.

Looks like I made it right on time.

"Hello." Marik said cynically.

He sure sounded upset.

"Marik, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I totally forgot about your condition and just acted before I actually gave myself the chance to think. I feel like such a lousy friend."

Marik grunted.

"I'll take in consideration that you like me. Even if it was…pretty shocking." Ryou said.

Marik laughed.

"Ryou, what "like" did you think I meant?" He asked amused.

"Um…the one like…Bakura and I."

"Hell no Ryou! No! Oh my god are you—oh my god! Ryou you're funny. I like you as a friend you dolt! Geez. Don't get ahead of yourself like that. I'm not gonna stalk you now or anything. I said I liked you because you've been the first true friend I've ever had. You treat me like a normal person not just some Egyptian piece of shit like everyone says I am. Really hurts my customs and me. Aside from sending me to the hospital I still like you. I've never had any "real" friends before because I always get picked on and I don't do anything about it. I taught myself to always be happy and not let anyone see me sad because then that shows them they got to me. And when they saw, that they just shoved me into lockers and dumpsters, but not biggie. I meant like as a friend. Sorry for the mishap dude. Probably had you going there."

"Yea you did." Ryou said embarrassed.

Well, that's a relief now I don't have to put up traps and shit to keep him away from my house. Damn…I was looking forward to that.

"So are you going to take my advice and stop liking Bakura?" Marik asked.

Liking me? This I gotta hear.

"No Marik. I like Bakura and I know he's changed too. I read it in his diary. Towards the end he started expressing his feelings, but I never got to finish."

What? What the fuck! He read my diary! That little bitch!

"Hey Ryou the nurse outside is looking for you." Yami Marik said coming in.

"Huh? Nurse?" Ryou said.

Uh-oh.

"Oh hey Bakura." Yami Marik said.

Dumb fuck Yami Marik. He blew my cover.

"Bakura?" Ryou said shocked.

"Yea it's me. You diary reader! I thought I could trust you!" I screamed at him.

He started sweating.

"We…we weren't talking about you! I was talking about "Bakurah" from England. My…step cousin." Ryou said.

"You like your step cousin and you read his dairy all the way from over here?" I crossed my arms.

He's so pathetic.

"Ryou's got amnesia! It's not his step cousin. It's _my_ step cousin. She was visiting for a few days. That's why she came over besides teaching me calculus. He found her diary sitting on the table so I dared him to read it." Marik explained.

Sounds like a believable story, but….

"I don't believe you. Prove it." I said.

"Sure." Marik said confidently.

"What?" Ryou whispered to him.

That's not whispering Ryou I can hear you a mile away.

Marik got up.

"Marik what are you doing?" Yami Marik asked.

"I'm going home what's it look like?" Marik asked putting his shirt back on.

"But you're not—

"Yami shut up. I'm fine stop worrying about me all the time. When I get home I bet I can go all sugar high again and not get a concussion like last time." Marik said slipping on his shoes.

Yami Marik sighed.

"Alright Ryou…I need you to help me with something." Marik said grabbing Ryou's hand and taking him out somewhere.

I watched them go into the bathroom.

Yami Marik was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"Did you just give me attitude?" Yami Marik asked me grabbing my shirt.

"N-no." I said frightened.

"Good." He said smiling at me.

I moved away from him.

"You don't have to be scared of me." He said chuckling.

"I'm not scared of you!" I lied.

"Cut the act Bakura. Ryou told me you're scared of me." Yami Marik said messing up my hair.

"I've never told Ryou I'm scared of you!" I screamed.

"He must have read—la la la." Yami Marik started singing.

"Go on!" I said angrily.

"Wow look at the time. The ice cream shop will be closing too and I want an ice cream. Goodbye!" Yami Marik said waving and running off.

I growled angrily and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and took a peek.

Ryou was crying and Marik was shaking him. What did Marik do to Ryou! I couldn't hear them, but from the looks of it Marik was showing Ryou how to fight…I think.

Ryou cried harder and Marik hugged him. Everything stayed as it was for a minute until Marik let Ryou go revealing a smile. What was Marik telling Ryou?

I walked inside still angry and saw Ryou jump behind Marik.

"What's going on?" I asked angrily.

"Ryou was helping me put something on." Marik said.

"Then why is he crying?" I asked.

"He didn't like it." He said.

I glared at them.

"Whatever. Anyway, Ryou—

Ryou started crying again and hid his face from me.

I grabbed his arm forcefully and brought him closer to me.

"How does Yami Marik know I'm scared of him? I never told you so how do you know?" I asked him.

Ryou whimpered and had his eyes closed tightly.

"Answer me." I shook him.

"I don't know!" He said crying.

"Ryou Bakura you better not be lying to me. If you're lying to me you're in for it dearly." I said throwing him on the floor.

He crawled over to Marik and hooked onto him.

I heard distant voices calling Marik from outside.

I went outside followed by Marik and Ryou.

"Marik!" Some lady said with a heavy Arabic accent.

What the fuck was this family reunion or something?

"See that's my step cousin." Marik said running up to her.

I looked at everyone confused.

They started talking in Arabic and I saw Marik's step cousin glance at Ryou.

"Hello Bakura. Is that you?"

I cleared my throat. I hope this girl doesn't talk to me in Arabic I have no idea what she'll say.

"I am Bakura." I said.

"Oooh! Yes, yes."

"Yea. Whatever." I grumbled.

"Which is you of Ryou?" She asked.

"Me." Ryou said.

"Too meet you nice." She said shaking Ryou's hand.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too." Ryou smiled wiping his tears.

"You feel ba-d?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"Speak English bitch!" I screamed.

"Bakura! Oh my god!" Ryou screamed at me.

"Sorry. I speak English. Not very good." She smiled.

"You're a bitch Bakura say sorry to my cousin." Marik ordered.

"Whatever." I said folding my arms.

"Why is she here anyway?"

"Ryou read me diary. I have observe you. You scared of me Yami Marik. It says so in me diary. Ryou would not read diary yours."

My brain has been officially scrambled.

Yami Marik laughed.

"Ryou read a "Bakura" diary not a…whatever your name is diary. As far as I'm concerned there's only one Bakura in the world that I know of and that's me!" I screamed.

"Na'am." She said.

"Cousin!" Marik screamed.

"Ha! I know na'am means yes! Ooh Ryou you're a dead man. Wait till we get home. You have one more chance to confess. Did you or did you not read my diary?" I asked him angrily.

He did not say anything. He looked like he had this big lump in his throat. He started crying out of nowhere.

Ugh! He's so embarrassing.

That Arabic chick Na- whatever smacked me.

"Why you cry make him!" She screamed.

"Ah leave me alone you dumb chick. Learn some English. Let's go Ryou." I said grabbing Ryou's hair.

He started screaming for help and grabbed onto any possible thing to grab.

This was the worse meeting in the world. I don't even know what the hell it was. All I know was that it was totally pointless and retarded. Marik sure came up with that one. For su-u-ure. What a hoax. It was so dumb too. I could see right through it. Now Ryou's gonna get a bigger beating for not only reading my diary, but also for lying to me.

He was still crying when we got home and still grabbing things to save himself.

I threw him in the house and he tried to run to his room. Well, he made it successfully, but I have no idea what good that will do him.

I knocked.

"Ryou, will you open the door for me?" I asked nicely.

"Go away!" He screamed.

I asked nicely again and he rejected me again.

I kicked the door down and saw him in a corner trembling.

I walked up slowly to him making him whimper.

"Bakura! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I read your diary! I didn't mean to. It was my inner conscience. It took over me! I didn't want to but it told me too! I didn't set up that thing with Marik's step cousin! He wanted to save me! I swear! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" He said quickly through tears.

It makes me want to hurt him more when I hear him plead for his life like that.

I punched him.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated in a whisper.

"Shut…up!" I said kicking him now.

He groaned in pain and cried.

"My "journal" is my most prized possession. I wrote all my life in that one little book. My feelings, my thoughts everything and you go and read it. Did I give you permission to read it! Not only did you read it you told somebody one of my secrets! You're going to pay." I said pulling out my knife.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Bakura please. I'll do anything you want. Anything just please don't hurt me! Don't kill me! Please." He begged.

"You should have thought about this before you read my journal. You knew I would find out. Why'd you do it?" I asked grabbing his face.

He stayed quiet and trembled.

"Well!" I screamed beginning to cut his face.

"I…I…I…

I deepened the cut making him scream.

"I wanted to see if you liked me!" He screamed crying.

I stopped.

"You wanted to see if I liked you. You have to be joking." I laughed.

"It's not funny! If you had the feelings I have for you, you'd do the same!" He screamed.

"And what feelings do you have?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet.

"Exactly! You just wanted to read my journal because you wanted to find something good about me so you could use it on me later!" I screamed finishing the cut.

"No! I swear it was that! I swear! I didn't mean to read anything of what I read! All I wanted to find out was if you loved me because I love you." He cried.

I stopped cutting his arm.

"You love me? Again? You said you'd never love me again." I said.

"I know! I know! I lied! I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I tried to stop liking you all I thought about was you! I only started to love you more! I did everything I could to find out if you felt the same! Honest! I did." He cried.

"Liar." I said.

"No! I can't stress it out anymore! I love you! I love you! I love you! I……love you!" He screamed crying.

"I…I thought I could trust you. I cared about you…I even…you betrayed my trust Ryou. I can't trust you anymore."

"You can give me another chance! Please! I'm very trustworthy! You can trust me again! Look look! If I betray your trust…you can kill me off."

What? That's insane! He looked and sounded serious.

I stayed quiet.

"I know you can't resist your will to kill me. If I betray you once more…you can have your way. You can kill me and I won't even fight." He said rubbing his arm.

"I just want you to love me the way I love you. I do care if you don't like me. Even though I say I don't I care! I think about that all the time. During school, at home even in my sleep!"

I…I love Ryou too, but…he betrayed and lied to me.

"I…I don't care. You can love yourself. I don't like people who lie to me and betray me." I said getting up and walking away from him.

"Bakura forgive me! Please!" He hung onto my leg.

I kicked him off and slammed the door on his head. He made a choking noise and cried.

He opened the door and ran upstairs to me.

"Bakura I will not leave you alone till you forgive me." He said crying.

I was getting sick of him. I glared at him. I grabbed him and choked him.

"I don't care about you leave me alone!" I screamed throwing him downstairs.

I slammed my door and sat on my bed quietly.

I don't even know if I love Ryou anymore. I'm beating him like he did something much worse than reading my journal. I need to gain his trust again. But I can't believe he said that to me. He'd allow me to kill him if he betrayed me. Is he that much in love with me?

I heard nothing from downstairs. Not even crying, sniffing or anything. I opened the door and saw Ryou still collapsed downstairs.

I walked downstairs and kicked him.

"Get up." I ordered.

He said nothing. Not even a moan.

"Stop fooling around and get up!" I screamed kicking him again.

Nothing.

"Ryou?"

Still nothing.

"Ryou stop playing. Jokes over." I said shaking him.

He felt lighter than usual. Oh my god…oh my god! Did I kill him!

Ryou's not coming back guys. Seriously. He needed to die. If you don't believe me that's fine. I'll just post it later.

P.S: don't you feel like idiots? With the whole Marik Ryou thingy. Losers lol. It was still funny to read though. Lol )


	17. The rush

((Bakura's POV))

I placed my hand on his chest to feel if he had a heart beat.

Nothing.

I lifted his shirt and felt from there.

Nothing.

My god am I doing it right! I shook him quickly and started tearing.

I put my head on his chest and felt a really weak heartbeat.

I sighed deeply. Oh good. He's alive. I started laughing and wiped my tears.

You're probably wondering why I'm laughing. Just the feeling of someone you thought was dead which is now barely alive gives you this feeling of excitement. You probably don't know so…

I picked him up and wobbled. For someone who hardly ever eats he weighs, either that or I've grown weaker.

I jogged quickly to the hospital. Thank god that hospitals never close.

I had just made it and saw all the lights off. What…what's going on?

"What are you doing?" I asked a doctor that was leaving.

"I'm going home." The doctor said.

"Hello! Hospitals never close!" I screamed.

"Oh well this one is. This one has been finally shut down. There's a new hospital down town a couple miles away from here." The doctor explained.

"But I could run to this one! Look at my friend! He's like…almost dead! You have to do something!" I screamed.

"I don't have my equipment and plus I was just an intern. I couldn't help you anyway. Good luck with your friend." He said.

I grabbed his shirt.

"You're driving me to the hospital! I'm not going to lose my friend because they decided to close the hospital right now when I ever needed it at all! And you better step on it or I'll kill you." I said threateningly.

He started sweating and fastened his seat belt.

I went right behind him with Ryou on my lap.

The intern pulled out of the parking lot and started off very slowly. He was trembling and sweating up a storm.

I got up from my seat just a little so I wouldn't hit my head against the roof of the car and put my knife to his neck.

"You'd better speed it up buddy or I'll slice your neck open right here and steal this car." I said.

"B-b-but I-I-I h-have to ob-obey the sp-sp-speed limit." He said frightened.

"Do you want your life or a ticket!" I screamed at him.

He sped up.

"Faster than that you idiot!" I screamed.

He sped up a little more.

"And you keep it at this pace and I'll spare you." I said sitting back down folding my arms angrily.

I saw him glance at me occasionally through his rear view mirror.

"I know you like my face and all, but I'd appreciate it more if you kept your eyes on the rode and got me to the hospital faster!" I said angrily.

He stopped at a red light.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"St-stopping at a red light." He said even more frightened.

"My friend is dying! Do you think I fucking care about a red light? You step on it now!" I screamed.

He looked both ways and I rolled my eyes. Goody toe shoes.

He passed the red light and started saying "Sorry" very quickly to himself.

"Are we almost there? I'm losing my patience and my friend doesn't have a very long time left to live and if he dies…I'm pressing the charges all on you and if you say one word…your life is mine."

"Y-y-yes sir." He said gulping.

I heard button clicking and started laughing.

"You better not be calling the police on me. If you do I swear on my life…you will die." I said.

He hung up his phone.

"Good." I said.

He parked his car in the entrance of the hospital and I got out quickly.

I punched his window and grabbed his cell phone.

"I will know if you call the police on me. If they do catch me I will find a way out and you'd better watch the news everyday to see if I escape and when I do…you'd better fear for your life because I will not rest till it's mine."

I dragged Ryou out of the car and threw him over my shoulder.

I pushed a sick patient out of the way and spoke to the nurse in the front counter in a breathless voice.

"My friend is barely alive you have to do some thing please!" I begged.

"Have you filled out the paperwork?" She asked with a bored tone of voice.

"No I have not filled out the paperwork! My friend is dying! Don't you care?" I screamed.

She blinked slowly.

"You're all pathetic!" I yelled running to a room where a doctor was.

I grabbed the patient and threw them out placing Ryou on the doctor bed.

"Just hold on Ryou. I'll get that doctor in here to help you and we can go home and, and just forget about all of this." I said to him ruffling his hair softly.

The doctor came in holding a brown clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. Cabrera—

"No this is Mr. Bakura. Your stupid system has got to go! My friend is dying I'm begging you to help him. I can't lose him."

"Well then um—

"Stop acting so calm!" I screamed.

"I'll take your friend here for check up you wait in the waiting room." He said.

"I will wait with him! He's my responsibility!" I screamed.

"I can't allow you to—

I pulled out my knife.

"I can allow you to come with your friend." The doctor gulped wheeling Ryou out.

I followed behind him.

They left me in the entrance with a nurse.

She stared at me smiling and blushing.

"What?" I asked her attitudinal.

"Oh I…um. Tell me…about your friend what is his condition? What happened?" She asked.

I put my head down in sadness.

"I…I did that to him."

She gasped.

"It was a mistake. I was so angry. I will never forgive myself if he goes away."

She patted my back.

"It happened to me too. Only I didn't do it…someone else did. A long time ago."

I sighed.

I paced around having the girl do me unnecessary favors.

"Stop doing me favors!" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"But I…I just want to relax you. You're pacing." She said.

"I'm just nervous." I said.

I've never been nervous before. What if Ryou does go away? It'll be my entire fault. Everyone will know and they'll all hate me. Hate me more than what they already do. Marik will be on my case just as much as Yami Marik.

They'll probably even turn me in. I…I can' be turned in. I've never been turned in.

"Stop thinking so much." She told me.

"Will you stop telling me what to do!" I screamed at her.

She backed away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous right now." I said to her.

I sat down near a wall waiting for something, anything to happen. That's when I heard screaming.

I shot up and ran towards the door, but the girl hooked onto me.

"You can't go in there!" She said holding me back.

I shook her off me and opened the doors.

The stench of blood and medical antiseptics filled the room. I saw about 7 doctors huddled around a bed.

I went to see what was going on and 5 doctors were holding down Ryou so he would quit moving.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"Bakura I don't want to be here! They're hurting me!" Ryou cried.

"We're not hurting him we're trying to stitch up his forehead." The doctor said.

"And it hurts!" Ryou cried struggling.

"We didn't say it would be painless!" The doctor yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" I screamed pushing the doctor away. "Back away!"

Ryou jumped on me and hugged me giving a hiccupping cry.

"I'm scared." He said sniffing.

I looked at his forehead and saw it was still bleeding and half stitched. He wasn't nearly fully healed yet and even though I wanted to get him out…it would have been a much wiser choice to let the doctors finish him.

"Ryou I know you're scared, but I…I have to let you stay here. You're not fully healed yet and I don't want anything to happen to you again. If something does happen I'll regret it." I said.

I laid him back on the bed and turned to the doctors.

"You better be gentle with him if I hear one more shrieking scream it's all of your heads!" I said threateningly.

I walked outside and saw the nurse panicking like I was before pacing around.

"It's all right I'm out now. You're not in trouble." I said calming her down.

She sighed.

"Oh thank god. I couldn't lose my job on the first day."

"I'm going home. I want you, when my friend comes out to tell him I went home. I'll be here as soon as he's fully rested and he's calm and healed. Give him that message I don't want him to come running home to me." I said.

"Of course."

I started walking out of the hospital and noticed the guy was still there. You know the one that brought me here.

I smirked.

"Glad you're here. You can take me home now." I said to him jumping in the passenger seat to make him more nervous.

"D-d-d-did he m-ma-make it?" He asked me.

I laughed with a pitch of evilness.

"No. He died a horrible death like you will if you don't get me home." I said evilly.

He started driving quickly.

This guys a trip. He's so easy to toy with. I told him to pull over right when we were at my boulevard. I patted his shoulder.

"My friend survived. I just loved toying with you." I said laughing and walking out watching him drive away quickly.

When I reached the room I saw Marik at my door.

"What do you want?" I asked him making him jump.

"You didn't pick up your phone in the 50 times I called your house nonstop." He said.

"You stalker man."

"I'm not a stalker. Ryou is very dear to me. I don't need you screwing up his life anymore." Marik said.

"I'm not screwing anyone's life. You just mind your own business." I said scrambling in my pocket for my keys.

"Where's Ryou?" He asked.

"Ryou's out on vacation." I lied.

"So if I call his cell phone he'll pick up right?" He asked me.

"No…because I have it." I said opening the door.

"Ha! Nice try! Ryou doesn't have a cell phone!" Marik laughed.

"Ha! You're wrong. It's right here." I said pulling out the cell phone I stole from the guy.

Marik stayed speechless.

"I want to go to sleep go be a bitch somewhere else." I slammed the door in his face.

Damn Marik. Fucking leave me alone for once. I'll kill him one day and then I'll laugh.

I laid down on my bed. I hope Ryou gets better. If he gets better I promise I'll be much nicer to him and treat him better. I'll treat him like he's always wanted to be treated…like a friend.

I pulled up my covers high above my neck and just stayed quiet in the dark. Alone in my room. The house was quiet. It's so quiet, quiet you could hear a pin drop. Oh well, that was a clichéd line.

I hated this. I wanted Ryou here. I wish he were here.

It started raining. Great a depressing weather to express my current mood was all I needed. I started falling asleep to the sound of the rain.

I heard the door close and thought it was my imagination so I ignored it.

I heard footsteps, but I was so tired it made me immobile. My door opened and I saw a figure walk in. My lamp turned on.

Great! It's the idiot Marik.

"How the hell did you—

"Where's Ryou?" He asked pulling a knife on me.

Ok! Freak!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I asked him sitting up.

"Don't move I'll stab you! Where's Ryou!" Marik said.

"On vacation I told you!" I screamed.

"Liar! He wouldn't go on a vacation on a Sunday when there's school tomorrow." He said.

I stayed quiet and felt the cold sharp steel touch my chest.

"Don't fuck around with me Marik. Get that shit away from me." I said.

"No! You did something to Ryou and I know you did." He said.

"Why the hell do you care!" I screamed.

"Ryou is my friend! I don't want him to get hurt by you again!"

"Well, you're too late. Ryou's in the hospital." I said.

"Hospital!" Marik yelled.

The knife pierced me and I gave a pained scream.

"Get it away from me!" I screamed at him.

"What did you do to him!" He asked me leaving the knife there.

"I hurt him that's all." I said.

"Bad enough to send him to the hospital. I should report you." He said.

"He's all better! My god! Get out of my house! You just stabbed me! I should report _you_!" I said.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." He said getting up from my bed and walking out.

"Yea idiot whatever." I mumbled rubbing my chest and trying to go back to sleep.

I was so excited with what just happened now it was hard for me to go back to sleep. I picked up this book that was on the table and started reading.

That book hit the spot. I mean it _really_ hit the spot. I was yet again half asleep and heard thundering pounds on the door.

I swear to my life if that's Marik I will kill him! I grabbed my knife just in case.

I slowly lifted myself out of bed, the pounding on the door getting louder and fierce. I put some shoes on and dragged my feet down to the door. I opened the door.

The faint street light from down the street allowed me to see who it was.

"Ryou!" I almost shouted shocked.

He was drenched in his own blood and wet from the rain.

He smiled at me.

See god! I didn't kill him. Do you honestly think I'm that retarded? I love Ryou how could I possibly ever kill him? Freaking…flamer's…losers. You honestly don't know my style of writing. It's called drama and dilemmas. Add more dilemmas get a better plot. Right? Am I right? I'm still laughing at how some of you thought I would ACTUALLY kill Ryou. Haahaaha. And I thought you guys believing the whole Marik Ryou thingy ((I knew it would happen by the way. It's why I did it lol)) was funny this was funnier. You guys should feel dumb. But don't take that personally it's all in good humor. It was a mistake. An honest hurtful and mean mistake.

But for future reference, before you start the flame, or the mean comment were you go all ballistic and call me these names I've never even heard of, wait till the next chapter. I know you're all excited and blah blah blah, but have some self control ok? It's all I ask. Not just for me, but for any writer who does something like what I did. I'm pretty sure they don't like it.

I feel like a counselor. Lol

Chapters left: 18, and 19.Sniff 2 more. lol


	18. Shock

((Ryou's POV))

I could tell by Bakura's face he was shocked to see me. I just had to get out of the hospital. I needed to be with him.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Aren't you going to let me in? It's rude to leave a guest outside when it's raining." I said.

He brought me in and closed the door behind him. I looked at his chest.

"Don't tell me your mutilating yourself again." I said.

He looked at his chest, which was dripping blood on the rug.

"No, that idiot Marik came and almost stabbed me to death if I didn't tell him where you were. He's probably on his way to the hospital. Little retard." He said.

"Why are you here?" He asked me again.

I chuckled.

"I ran away. I ran away from the evil doctors. They kept injecting me and hurting me. If they had to stitch me I didn't think there'd be injecting as well."

He stared at me in shock.

"That girl gave me your message. I didn't listen. You don't understand that I can't be away from you. If I'm away from you I won't feel safe."

"But you're—

"I needed to be with you." I said.

He stayed quiet.

"You feel remorseful right? You almost killed me right here in my own house. You feel the pain of guilt? Yet here I am running to you as always."

"Go back to the hospital." He said to me in a whisper.

"I run miles back home and you want me to go back. If that's how you really feel…I'll go." I said.

I opened the door. He stepped in front of me and shut the door.

"Bakura…"

He dropped to his knees and started crying.

Well, this is a sight to see. Great big Bakura dropping on the floor crying like a little kid.

"Ryou, I'm so sorry. I…I could have killed you. I was not thinking. My mind was blocked. What if I did kill you? What would I have done? It's true Ryou. I do take you for granted. I treat you like a punching bag and like a punching bag I think nothing bad could happen to you until that day where it breaks and I can't use it anymore. I can't take back the sins I've committed, but I need your forgiveness. I will live in my regretful ways forever until I have your forgiveness to what I've done to you."

I stayed quiet for a while. Let's make him suffer with my silence for a while.

He wept harder and grabbed his head.

"I'm…not going to forgive you." I said.

He looked up at me sadly with tears rolling down his face.

"If I say sorry there's no telling what will happen after. You might go off and actually kill me next time. For good."

"No…" He said.

I turned away from him.

"No Ryou I promise. I promise I won't do anything rash anymore. I promise to you. I am true to my promises please." He begged.

Feel the pain of rejection Bakura. This is what I've been feeling forever from you. I may love you, but I can still be cruel. Until you feel the same way for me…you'll keep feeling this reject. Wow, I'm a bitch.

"This is just like before only the shoes on the other foot. You don't see me choking you to death and throwing you downstairs because I want to be alone. When I wanted your forgiveness, where I even said you could kill me so I could gain your trust back and you rejected me. It's the same situation Bakura. Only I have the upper hand and you're the sad little puppy."

"Ryou surely you can't be so cruel to me." He said sniffing.

"Want to make a bet?"

He stayed quiet for a long period of time. I broke the silence.

"Prove to me something that I can feel the need to forgive you, then we'll see." I said walking to my room.

I heard a thud and shut the door to my room. I took off my bloody shirt and looked at all my scars. Again to school looking like I was run over by a car. I sighed.

I washed myself and lay in my comfy warm bed. Nothing like the cold metal doctor bed they had me sleeping in. Bakura knows I love him. If he was smart…he should catch on quickly.

I fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to the smell of food. I dressed in my uniform and went to see what food was being made.

Bakura was sleeping on the floor with his tears now dried on his face and a bag on my counter with a note.

"Dear Ryou,

Hey what's up? Just thought I'd buy you something to chow on since Bakura never feeds or thinks about you. Hope you like hash browns and freshly made cookies.

Love,

Marik.

P.S Ishizu helped me make the cookies. She's the one that loves you not me. Haha. Well, I love you too, but not that way you know what I mean right? Right! Don't freak like last time! I don't love you that way. Or like you. I mean I do like you but—ah whatever.

"What an idiot." I chuckled opening the bag.

Mmmm. Cookies. I poured myself a glass of milk and started eating. Bakura still hadn't awoken. I swallowed my cookie and walked up to Bakura.

I bent down and shook him a little. He blinked and yawned loudly.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Get ready for school." I said walking back to my cookies and hash browns.

"Wow Ryou you…you look really good today. Have you lost weight?" Bakura asked me.

"Bakura, I want you to prove your forgiveness not kiss my ass." I said.

He sighed sadly and went upstairs to change.

He came back down as quickly as he went up to change. He had my books and his in his arms.

He stared at me. I was on my last cookie. He continued staring hungrily.

"You…want it?" I asked.

"Do you want it?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you have it." He said.

That's so nice of him.

I took a bite of the cookie and glanced at him. This isn't right. I split the cookie in half and showed it to him.

He tried to grab it and not let the books come tumbling down from his grasp.

I opened his mouth and put it in for him.

"Let's go to school." I said grabbing my books from his hand.

We walked to school in silence. I would constantly take quick looks at him to see if he was doing anything, but he was just standing there with a depressed look on his face I couldn't help chuckle to. I know that's mean, but I can't help it.

I was going to speak to him when I felt this slap to my ass leaving me speechless. Bakura looked at me and he was blushing. I could tell he was about to say something, but I slapped his face.

"You hit me!" I screamed at him.

"Hit you! I didn't hit you!" He said rubbing his face.

"You invaded my ass privacy!" I screamed at him slapping him again.

"No I didn't." He said rubbing his other cheek.

"Then why were you blushing?" I asked him.

"That girl over there was looking at me funny." He said.

"Then—

I saw a guy leaning against the wall with a skateboard in his arms laughing.

"I like your girlfriend." He told Bakura.

My jaw dropped and I flushed furiously.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Bakura said.

The guy looked at me.

"You mean she's free?" He asked Bakura.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

"This girl do you know her?" The guy asked.

"What girl?" Bakura asked.

"Dude are you blind? This one." He said putting me in front of Bakura.

Go Bakura. Go ahead and laugh at me. I'm already embarrassed as it is.

Bakura stared at me and then glared at the guy.

"This is a guy you fag! We look exactly alike. Do you think I look like a girl because I can quickly change your mind about that!" He said angrily grabbing the guy's shirt.

"You're a guy. You're a guy and he's a guy. I'm…I'm sorry." The guy said quickly.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to him! You embarrassed him you fruit!" Bakura screamed at him.

"Yo…hey man I'm sorry. You looked like a girl from be—

Bakura punched him.

"You're only making him feel worse you bitch! Get out of my face before I rip it off!" Bakura screamed.

The guy rode off on his skateboard trembling in nervousness.

I put my head down and sighed sadly.

"Its ok Ryou. That guy was a jerk." Bakura said patting my head.

"It's not the first time that's happened." I mumbled.

"Well, they're all jerks then. Just forget about it. If it happens again then I'll kill them all for you."

I smiled slightly. He sure knows how to make someone feel better.

He opened the door for me and we went into homeroom.

"Hey Ryou. Long time no see ever since that vacation." Yugi said greeting me.

Damn how I wish it would be forever that I didn't have to see you.

"Yea I guess so." I said.

"Hey Ryou I need to ask you something." Yugi said.

He's probably going to ask me something queer like "truth or dare" or "What's your favorite fruit? Is it me?"

"Truth or dare." Yugi said.

My god I'm a psychic either that or he's damn well predictable.

"I'm not answering that. I need to go…to the bathroom." I said.

"You said dare!" Yugi screamed.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yes! Because the D in need, the A in answering or in bathroom, the R in bathroom or answering, and the E in need or answering. So ha!"

I slapped my forehead.

"Yugi leave me alone. I don't feel well." I lied.

"Fine. Be that way. You know what now I'm stalking you." He said.

All hell breaks loose today.

I sighed and told him not to follow me before I left.

What did Yugi want? My god he's so annoying. I never asked him to be my friend and if he asked me I would have never accepted.

I was half done unzipping my pants when I felt someone embrace me. I jumped and felt very cold.

"Yugi!" I screamed angrily.

"I told you I was stalking you." He said.

"Go away!" I screamed.

He let me go and started crying.

I felt like killing myself right about now.

"Yugi…I'm sorry for screaming at you." I apologized.

He stopped crying abruptly and smiled. That's some scary shit.

"Yugi I don't want you to follow me. Please. I don't like answering questions like those ok? Please understand it's not that I have anything against you or anything." I lied.

I laughed in the inside. I really do hate this kid.

"Fine." Yugi said walking away.

He opened the door and screamed loudly. His scream was followed by a "Get out of the way!" and a punch.

Bakura.

I was right.

"Hey Ryou."

I gave him a wave.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Trying to piss, but Yugi scared it out of me." I said.

He chuckled.

"What are you doing here? You have class now." I asked.

"I had to get out of there. Marik was getting really annoying singing."

I could just imagine. We were quiet for a little while.

"Ryou…I'm…sorry." Bakura said sadly.

Should I forgive him? I don't like seeing him sad like this, but if I do allow his forgiveness…what are my chances he'll be cruel to me again?

"Bakura, I would love to forgive you, but I'm still deciding. I don't want to feel like I've been feeling anymore." I said.

This is going to kill him in the inside.

"How have you been feeling? Ryou, I don't know anything about you. You're the hardest person to figure out." He said.

"Not really." I said taking a seat.

"Ryou how well can you figure me out? I know I'm not difficult because I can never contain myself. You on the other hand like to feel your own burden in where no one could help you because you don't speak up. Ryou I would honestly help you out all the time. If I didn't love you I wouldn't help you."

"What?" I said.

He blushed furiously and ran out quickly.

"What?"

I don't know if I heard wrong, but did I hear "Love you" in that sentence?

I got up and went to class.

I had gotten through the first half of my day, but by lunchtime I was so tired. Sleepless nights all the time. Always thinking. Who would have known it would be this hard?

I put my head on the lunch table and closed my eyes.

"Hey Ryou." Marik said.

I lifted my head and saw him sitting right in front of me.

I mumbled a hello and put my head down again.

"What's up? Did you like my cookies and hash browns? Did Bakura steal them! If he did I'll hit him for you and make him barf up my cookies!"

"No Marik. They were delicious. Thank you for that." I said sleepily.

"You look sleepy."

No shit Sherlock did you figure that out on your own?

"I am sleepy." I said.

"Did Bakura not let you sleep wait till I get him! Just you wait! God if he didn't love you so much I'd kill him for you." Marik said.

I lifted my head.

"Loved me so much?" I asked.

"Oh yea. He told me not to tell, but I hate him so I didn't keep my promise. I told everyone already. Everyone already knows."

"So…Bakura loves me?" I asked.

"Loves you? Ha! Obsession much." He said.

Wow. Bakura loves me.

I smiled.

"But wait, how do I know you're not lying?" I asked.

"I'll ask him where is he?" Marik asked.

"Getting his lunch." I looked over at him fighting with the lunch lady.

I got up and walked over to him.

"This…this is not food! This is slob! We are not pigs! I want decent food! I want a steak right here with some salad and maybe so French fries!" Bakura screamed at the lady.

I put my hand on his shoulder and took him away from the lunch lady.

"Ah! Hey! There's a hair in my food! You didn't spit in this did you! Dumb bitch!" Bakura screamed.

He sat down next to me and spun his food around with his spoon grumbling stubbornly.

I kicked Marik and pointed at Bakura.

"Ow Ryou! Why'd you kick me so hard?" Marik asked rubbing his leg.

"Good job Ryou." Bakura said.

I signaled Marik to ask Bakura if he loved me like he said he did.

"Oh I love you too Ryou." Marik said.

I banged my head on the desk at how stupid Marik was.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I get it." Marik said.

"Hey Yami Marik Ryou wants to know if you love him." Marik said turning around and asking his Yami.

Yami Marik looked at me and I smiled blushing furiously.

"No comment." Yami Marik said turning around.

I grabbed a pen and grabbed Marik's hand to write the question.

Marik squinted at his hand.

"Ooooh! I get it. Bakura Ryou wanted me to ask you if you—

I threw myself on Marik.

"Marik are you some sort of idiot!" I hissed.

"I lost half of my brain at birth." Marik said.

"It's true." Yami Marik said getting up to throw his tray out.

"I don't care! Never mind Marik." I said getting off him.

Bakura flicked food at Marik's head and launched potatoes at his face.

Marik wiped his face and threw food at Bakura.

"You want to start something!" Bakura asked angrily.

Marik gulped and shook his head quickly.

"Good." Bakura said throwing more food at Marik.

Bakura's in a really pissy mood.

"Bakura, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm in love with you Ryou and I'm a bitch and I can't stand myself. I would love to kill myself, but I'm too much of a retard to hold my knife right." Marik imitated Bakura.

"Shut up! I'm not in love with Ryou! I'm not a retard that's you! Ok! You half brain dead idiot! I can hold my knife right and when I have the chance I will kill you!" Bakura screamed at Marik and getting up to throw his food away.

"I'm so afraid." Marik said sarcastically.

"You…you said he did love me." I said sadly.

"Obviously Ryou he's not going to say it out loud like that." Marik said.

"Please ask him." I begged.

Marik got up.

I watched and saw Bakura punch Marik in the face and throw him in the trash.

"I won't ever tell you! You snitch! You'd probably go off and tell him!" I heard Bakura yell.

Looks like I'll have to ask him myself.

Bakura sat back down next to me and rested his head on the table.

I hate when he's all depressed like makes me feel bad because it's my fault he's like that.

I patted his head making him turn my way.

"Oh! I…I forgot to thank you for…sticking up for me back there…with the guy. Thank you. I'd thought you'd laugh at me." I said.

"I wouldn't laugh at that. I know how sensitive you are about that. I'm mean, but I do care if you get your feelings hurt." He said.

He does care about me.

"I…I really appreciate you sticking up for me like that. Thank you…a lot."

"It's nothing really. Just forget it. Anyone would have done it." He said.

"No they wouldn't have. Everyone hates me here." I sighed.

"Marik doesn't hate you. Yami Marik doesn't hate you."

…So? Those aren't the people I care about. They could hate me for all I care.

"I don't hate you." He said.

I smiled.

"Bakura I have to ask you a question." I said.

"Sure. Shoot." He said.

"Do…do you…um…

I couldn't seem to get the question out of me. I don't want to seem like a fool just being so forward and asking such a question.

"Do I?" He urged on.

"Do you like spaghetti because I love spaghetti?" I asked him.

I blushed.

"I've never tried spaghetti." He said cocking an eyebrow.

I'm such an idiot.

"Is there something else you want to ask me?" He asked.

Yes, but I'm just too afraid to ask you.

"He wants to know if you love him." Marik said coming and sitting down with us again.

"Ew you reek Marik." I said covering my nose.

"Marik…leave us." Bakura said still looking at me.

"I'll…go with you Marik." I said getting up quickly.

He grabbed my shirt and sat me back down.

"Oooh so demanding. How sexy." Marik laughed.

Bakura launched a fork at his head.

"What else did you need to ask me?" He asked again.

This is it I guess. I guess it's time for me to ask. It's time for him to confess. Let's see if he has the guts to tell me the truth.

And we are finally reaching the finale to this story. I hope you guys have liked it so far. Hopefully more of my stories will be as successful as this and if you would like to give me ideas on what I could do…feel free to ask away. )


	19. The end

((Bakura's POV))

I waited anxiously for Ryou to ask the damn question. Maybe it was a question that would lead to my forgiveness or something.

"Bakura…I…I…overheard from…Marik…that you um…

Uh-oh. This is not about the forgiveness…it's about…the "other thing".

"That I?" I asked just for the hell of it.

"That you…l-loved me."

I saw him sigh in relief. Guess it was hard to let that out.

"No. Pssh no. Yea right I-I don't love you. Marik's a-an idiot like he knows about my…my love life. Poppycock's what that was Ryou." I said quickly and nervously.

"I…I figured." He said sadly.

Aw…no Ryou. Damn. I've gone and made him sad. Why can't I just…tell him?

"Ryou…" I began.

He looked at me.

"I'm…ly—

The bell rang.

"I gotta go I don't want to be late for class. You come too." He said walking off.

I sighed and kicked the table. Great.

I trailed behind him and walked into our last block. P.E.

Everyone was playing and I just bounced a ball up and down walking around casually waiting for something exciting to happen.

I was minding my own business and I heard a thud on the floor. I laughed to myself. Some idiot must have fallen.

I looked at who fell and noticed it was Ryou. People on a higher-grade level than he was were picking him on. The juniors.

"Where'd you get your shirt Ryou, good will?" One of them said. "I'm sure you got your pants there too."

How can Ryou take that? He just sat there while they kicked him and pulled his hair.

"Is this a wig because I've never seen a "_girl_" with white hair that wasn't an old lady? Unless you lied to us all and you're really one hundred eight. Either that or you're more abnormal than we thought you were!" They laughed.

That's it. No one makes fun of Ryou.

I walked over to them and helped Ryou up.

"Oh is this your life time partner? You look a lot alike! Did you marry yourselves because you knew you wouldn't get a girl in your pathetic lives!" They laughed again high fiving each other.

"Oh well have you looked in the mirror? As far as I'm concerned we may stick out like a sore thumb, but no acne cream could ever fix your face! Oh wait! That's not acne! That's your real face. What did you do play in a hornets nest! And you what did your mother do drop you at birth I've never seen a head shaped like that before!" I said angrily.

"Are you looking for a fight?" They asked me glaring at me.

"Puh-lease those are the most pathetic glares I've truly ever seen. Marik scares me more and he just has to sit there."

They pushed me, but I didn't move. Are you serious? Two juniors can't even move me? Truly pathetic.

I pulled out my ring. Oooh it's a party now! Let me see which one should I send? I don't like that red head let's send him.

The red head vanished in thin air leaving his friend dumbfounded.

"W-where'd he go!" He asked frightened.

"He went to hell." I said smiling.

The kid started twitching.

"You freak!" He screamed at me.

I pulled out my knife.

"What did you call me!" I asked him angrily.

Someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Bakura calm yourself." Ryou whispered in my ear.

I put my knife away.

"You come near Ryou or me again I swear you will not get so lucky next time." I said threateningly tossing him on the floor.

He ran off quickly whimpering.

Ryou put his head down.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"You always have to come and save me every time a bully comes and starts picking on me. I feel weak. I feel like I can't defend myself." He said sadly.

"Don't you like it when I help you? I don't mind really. I love the action, the excitement, the torment!" I said.

He stared at me. I guess I was getting a little out of hand.

"But…that makes me look bad. I can't defend myself." He said.

"Ryou, do you care if you look bad when someone is beating you up and you don't do anything about it?" I asked.

"N-no." He replied.

"Exactly. I don't like seeing you get beat up on and bullied. You're my friend." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You're…my friend too." He said smiling slightly at me.

"Good. Let's go play." I said putting an arm around him.

We sat on a mat and just started rolling the ball to each other. Not exactly what I call fun, but I want Ryou to calm down a bit before we play dirty.

"Bakura?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"What did you want to tell me in lunch before the bell rang to go to our next block?" He asked.

Dammit!

"Um…

"Please tell me. I really want to know." He cut in.

"I'll…I'll…I'll tell you at…home. I promise." I said.

He sighed.

"Ok."

"Hey guys." Marik said walking over to us.

"Hi Marik." Ryou said.

I grumbled.

"Nice to see you too Bakura." He said sarcastically.

"What'cha doing?"

"Oh we were just rolling the ball around." Ryou said.

"Sweet." Marik said.

I yawned.

"I want to play a game." I said.

"How about we wrestle. I wrestled that senior over there and I kicked ass." Marik gloated.

I kicked Marik in the shin and he started moaning in pain.

"I'm sure you succeeded in getting _your_ ass kicked." I said laughing.

Ryou chuckled.

"I bet I could take Ryou." He said.

"Anyone could take Ryou." I said.

I bit my lip.

"I mean…

Ryou growled angrily.

"I'm sick of everyone saying I'm weak! I bet I can take you Bakura and you too Marik."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked smirking.

"You bet it is." He said confidently.

"Alright but when I break your nail I—

He threw himself on me and started wrestling me.

He started pulling at my hair and my ear.

"Ow! You're not supposed to—

"Ah, ah Bakura you can't complain now we're wrestling and anything goes." Ryou cut in again.

I grabbed his leg and twisted it making it crack loudly. He jumped off.

"Ow! Oh my leg! My leg! I think it's broken. I think it's broken! You bitch Bakura." Ryou cried hysterically.

"Ryou, Ryou I'm sorry. Oh my god I'm so sorry. Let me see it. I'm so sorry." I panicked lifting up his pant leg.

He threw himself on me again and held my arms to the ground.

Marik counted down.

"1, 2, 4!" He screamed.

"3." Ryou corrected.

"I said that." Marik said.

I got up and brushed myself off.

"How does it feel to lose to me?" Ryou asked putting his face closely to mine.

"Ah, you got lucky." I said folding my arms stubbornly.

"Sure I did." Ryou said happily.

"I let you win." I said.

"Sure you did." He said again.

"Me next! Me next!" Marik said hyper.

I kicked him in the other shin making him moan again in pain.

"There I win." I said.

"You bitch!" Marik moaned.

The bell rang finally dismissing us from school.

"Finally, school's over." I said relieved.

"I had fun today. Beating you and all." Ryou said smiling.

"Get over it you won't get lucky next time." I said.

"There won't be a next time. Wrestling is a lot of work. I can't handle that." He sighed.

"Aww, poor Ryou you're too scared to get beaten by me. That's all right." I said pinching his cheek.

Ryou slapped my hand away.

It was fun now. But I promised him I would have to tell him my secret. I watched him start talking about a random topic and laugh about it. I gave a small chuckle so it looked like I was paying attention.

I didn't want to have to tell him. I don't want to know what happens after. Marik probably already told. That bitch. I sighed and he looked at me.

"Am I boring you with my story? I'm sorry." He said.

"No. It's not that. Your story was enlightening. I was just thinking about something."

"Ooh." He said.

I wish he told me I didn't have to say if I didn't want to, but I know how badly he wants to know how I truly feel.

We walked up the steps to our room in silence. I put my books in my room when we entered and took a seat on my bed.

I know Ryou loves me. He told me. If when he snooped around my diary and he read the last few pages…he would have already known this by now. But how would he react to it is what's worrying me most.

I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I said in almost a whisper.

Ryou opened the door and placed a plate on my dresser. He came inside and closed the door quietly.

"I…made you a sandwich." He said smiling at me nervously.

I stared at it. It looks like it was done nervously.

"Ryou are you nervous?" I asked him.

"No. Of course not." He said.

"Thanks for the sandwich." I said taking a bite out of it.

He just nodded and fidgeted.

I grabbed his hands and stopped him from being so restless.

"Calm down Ryou."

He stopped and just sat there looking at my wall.

"Ryou about today in lunch." I started.

"Yes!" He said desperately.

"Um…y-you know um you…asked me if…I-I loved you?"

He nodded.

"And I said no."

He sighed sadly.

"I…I…lied." I said taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Which means…?" He asked.

"I do love you." I said swallowing hard.

This is it.

"Y-you love me. For real for real or are you pretending?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not pretending. I-I was never pretending." I said scratching my head.

"You mean…"

"I've liked you since way before I said I'd pretend to like you. I just kept a really good alibi because…I was scared you might start to hate me because what I was doing was stupid and pointless and you would never like someone like me."

"Bakura…I loved you for so long now. I said I stopped because…I wanted to make you jealous I—

"Well it worked. When you said that you didn't care if I liked you or not I became angry and sad that I didn't know what to do anymore which is why I cut myself because I feel most relived cutting something."

I sighed.

"It's taken me so long to actually confess to you because I was too scared to see how you would react."

"I was just like you. I told you because my life was at stake. I really do love you Bakura." He blushed.

"I love you too."

He smiled at me and hugged me closely.

"I just have to ask one question."

"What?" I asked trying to eat my sandwich.

"How in the hell did I make you hot?" He asked.

"Uh…uh…" I blushed furiously.

"Are you hot now I mean I'm right here hugging you." He asked.

"No right now I'm just embarrassed."

He laughed and let me go from my hug.

I bit into my sandwich again and noticed he was staring at me. I wiped my mouth.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." He said making circles with his finger on the bed.

I cocked an eyebrow and watch him sit behind me resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do you like my sandwich?" He asked twirling a strand of my hair with his finger.

"Um…yea it's delicious." I said wiping my hands on my pants.

Ryou put his head closer to mine. This is reminding me of something…but I can't quite remember.

He pushed me down and started kissing me.

I felt his tongue and I knew he was being serious. I just remembered. My dream. This was exactly like my dream that I had at the beach.

Ryou gripped me.

First there was the kiss and then later Marik woke me up. Oh-no. It's only a matter of time before that little bitch interrupts this.

I tried to detach my lips from Ryou's, but he did not want to let go.

"Ryou, I need to lock the doors." I said through the kiss.

He moaned.

"But why?" He asked.

I stayed quiet and just looked at him.

"Oh." He said.

He got off of me and helped me lock doors and windows.

"I'm pretty sure he can't get in." I said pretty confident.

"Yea that's great." Ryou said quickly and then went back to kissing me.

I bet he's wanted to do this for ages now. I went a long with him and heard footsteps.

I turned my head. No don't let that be him.

I listened carefully while Ryou had his way with me.

"False alarm." I said sighing deeply.

I hate the fact I have to be so secure and even in my own house.

Ryou started kissing me yet again and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is funny." He said running his fingers down my hair and kissing me again.

It was all quiet except for the smacking sounds our lips were making.

"So…this is what you guys do after confessions and fights and shit?" Marik asked.

I grabbed onto Ryou in fear.

Am I still alive? I swear I felt myself just jump out of my body.

"What! How did you—

"Bathroom window. Hehe. You missed one." He smiled.

I groaned angrily. Ryou got off me.

"I finally caught you. I finally caught you." Marik sang laughing.

"Yea and it'll be your last get over here." I said angrily running after him.

"You don't want to hurt me I might slip up and tell everyone about you." Marik said.

I stopped running and he laughed.

"You're mean Marik you'd squeal on me?" Ryou asked him.

Oh no. Ryou's got his innocent eyes on.

Marik sniffed.

"Ok. I won't tell." He said.

There's Ryou for you. Nice, sweet, loveable and can get anyone with his big innocent eyes.

Well, the story comes to an end. I would have totally made them hate each other and have them move out of the house. Then Bakura becomes a poor beggar and Ryou becomes a limo seller. Lol. If I did that, I can't guarantee I'll live to write anymore stories. Some of you tend to go a little….psycho so let's keep it clean. I pleased you, you please me by making me reach 150 reviews! I'll be so happy if that happens….and since my birthday comes in….4 months…I'm sure it would be a really GREAT early birthday present. You don't even have to send cards….just make me reach 150. Thank you!


End file.
